Have you ever thought we would happen?
by Honey Wolf
Summary: Summer.Her and him on a trip. He was against it, but how can he regret it seeing her smile when he said yes.But things never are simple. A missunderstanding leads to a fight. She is missing and when he finds her she is unconscious. After realising that things are worse than he thought they were their story takes a twist that none of them expected, while his past haunts them-Hard T
1. Don't say no

So this is my first story here, about Kurosaki and Teru ^_^ Please review :P I will be posting new chapter every weekend, or maybe even more...depends on my school :P Hope you like it for now :)

* * *

><p>She was on her way home with a smile on her face. It was summer holiday, no school and lots of free time to spare. She was actually working most of her summer at nearby market, so it was tough, but each time she would get her money she would be proud of herself for being able to take care of herself and not depending on Riko or Kurosaki that much…well mostly on Kurosaki. She sometimes felt guilty and tought that she is bothering him, and recently she started avoiding asking him for anything.<br>Well she loves him and of course she didn't want him to hate her or think of her as a pest. And recently their relationship got better and they became closer. Riko's absence contributed to this, since she was gone to Washington for a couple of months because of her job, so the two of them were together all the time when they didn't work.  
>She walked in his apartment, realising it was empty.<br>"Kurosaki?" she called entering the living room  
>"<em>Guess he is not here<em>" she tought "_Might as well take a shower and get some sleep_". She felt exhausted last couple of days, or even more than a week. She didn't know. Kurosaki told her not to push herself to hard. She told him she wouldn't but of course she didn't do that. She stepped in for two of her co-workers, one of them went on a trip, and the other one got sick.  
>She took some clothes from her apartment and went back to his to take a shower that her tired burning skin wanted so bad. She felt so relaxed when she felt water all over her. While taking her shower gel she noticed his one next to hers. She blushed as she took his bottle and opened it. She was standing under the stream of water, inhaling the scent that was so familiar to her. She know how he smelled, loved it, and felt so safe, relaxed and like under a spell when she would smell it. She just wanted to inhale deeper.<br>She tought for a second that she could use his shower gel instead of hers but then realising he would probably notice that. She got out of his bathroom after cleaning up, and went to lay down on the couch not bothering to dry her hair. It was 3pm but she didn't feel hungry, so she closed her eyes letting herself drift of to sleep  
>Not too long after that, the door opened and a blond man entered apartment carrying a bag with some sweets, drinks and other random things.<br>"Teru?" he called but didn't get an answer.  
>"Teru are you.." he continued but then noticed a sleeping girl on the couch while he walked to the kitchen. He stopped for a second and smiled.<br>He left the bag on the table and then walked to her, being careful not to wake her up. But after some time he realised she would probably sleep even if the Earth was crashing down. He sat on the floor by the couch and looked at her dreamy face.  
>"<em>Idiot. She didn't listen to me at all, huh?<em>" he tought "_She overdid it with her work_ _now_." He listened to her steady breathing, leaning his elbow on his knee, and resting his chin on his palm. She looked so peaceful in her dreams, even scary. He would just think for a second that she wouldn't wake up, but dismissing that tought as fast as he could.  
>"<em>Could I be that paranoid?".<em>He noticed her hair was wet, and then moved a strand gently of her cheek feeling a bit of cherry aroma in the air. Then he noticed her body. Athletic tank top shirt that gently wrapped her small chest and slender waist, and mid-thigh blue shorts revealing her bare legs.

"_GOD STOP THAT!_" he yelled inside of his head and then got up  
>"I really am an idiot"<br>Looking down at her, he realised another thing.  
>"It's her fault. How can she be so innocent like this" he said walking to the kitchen to prepare dinner.<p>

He was just about to finish preparing spaghetti when he heard a voice behind him  
>"Hey Kurosaki, when did you come?"<br>He turned around to see a black-haired girl rubbing her eyes trying to wake herself up  
>"Around four, why? Not happy to see me?" he said with a smile<br>"Why didn't you wake me up? Shouldn't I prepare the dinner?"  
>"Shut up. I'm capable of cooking you know? And you were tired, why should I wake you?"<br>"Because that is the least I can do for you" she said quietly looking away  
>"Hey!" he said standing in front of her holding two plates od food he just made<br>"If you are tired, you get rest. You don't cook. And you can lean on me you know. Besides, it's not bad for me to do something on my own around this house you know. Now lets eat."  
>"Ok. But next time wake me up, got it?" she said annoyed<br>"Whatever. And next time I say not to overdo it at work you will listen to me, got it?" he said with a grin, passing a plate to her.  
>"Hey I just wanted to do something useful, ok?" she said taking a bite<br>"Yeah, like you don't do anything like that."  
>"Well you always help me, and now you are taking care of me, and…" she started but he interrupted her<br>"Stop! I am doing that because I want to, not because someone forced me. If you are feeling like being a burden to me- don't. You are not a burden."  
>"But you are always taking care od me…Both like Daisy and Kurosaki. You can't say I am not bothering you right?"<br>"Yes I can, 'cause you are not." he was a bit pissed now. Where did she get that idea that she was a bother?

Silence came while they ate. She must say his cooking was great. And she was very hungry.  
>Then sudden tought came to her mind- she should repay him somehow. She has her money now.<br>After working for a few months and barely spending any she had more than she tought she would have, and she didn't had any idea of how to spend it. Then the phone rang and pull her out of her toughts. She got up and answered it. It was Riko.

"Hey honey it's me."  
>"Hey Riko!" Teru was happy to hear her voice<br>"How is it going over there. Has that pervert done anything? Are you surviving?" Riko said with a laugh.  
>"I'm alive for now. I think he is afraid to do anything since he knows he will have to face you after that." Teru replied with her mocking voice. Kurosaki froze, having a slight idea of what could Teru be talking about, and then remembered a scene from this afternoon. Teru saw his face and started giggling.<br>"How are things going over there Riko?"  
>"Everything is fine. I'll be finishing my job here in a week, or less."<br>"So are you coming back?"  
>"No, I actually have another trip. I'll be going to New York for a few days."<br>"That is cool. Take some photos I wanna se New York"  
>"I will. Hey I have to go now, they are calling me. See you soon. Bye!"<br>"See ya. Bye.  
>Teru hung up the phone then went to continue her meal. She sat down looking at Kurosaki, again thinking of what she have thought minutes ago.<br>"How is she?- Kurosaki suddenly asked  
>"Riko? Doing great It seems.<br>"She is going to New York?"  
>"Yeah, she is having a trip after she finishes her business. She is travelling a lot." and then something hit her "Hey Kurosaki, are you free some time next week?" she said excited with her new idea<br>"I have some work at school. Why?"  
>"Oh..." and as fast as she got happy, she got down "...Nothing."<br>Kurosaki looked at her, noticing her sudden change  
>"Lying. What is up? Say it."<br>"Nothing really…"  
>"Teru…" he interrupted her looking right trough her. She felt busted.<br>"Um, well…" she started "I was just wondering if you wanted to have a trip."  
>"A trip?" Kurosaki was interested suddenly "To where?"<br>"I don't know it just came to my mind…anywhere is fine I guess."

She looked at him studying his expression, trying to see what was he thinking.

Kurosaki was, on other hand, wondering, what kind of trip she wanted. A one day, overnight… He was thinking was she aware of what would that seem like. But then, he would go on the other side of the Earth for her if he had to.  
>"Ok."<br>"What?" she said a bit shocked  
>"We will go. I'll take a few days off. Where do you want to go?" he said calmly looking at her<br>"Well, it is actually where do you want to go? My treat" she said grinning  
>"What? No way. I'm not letting you do that." He said letting his pride take over. He got up and took their plates and went to the kitchen.<br>She of course knew this would be somewhat hard to do her own way, and she went after him  
>"You have to. I want to do something for you, and I have money I don't know how to spend, so I might as well try to return favors.<br>"That again?" he sighed "Listen, you don't have anything to return to me."  
>"Please Kurosaki" she took his hand into hers "You have done so much for me. I want to make you happy, ok? So please let me do this, I want to."<p>

He looked at her. She was looking him right in his eyes. That lovely eyes he loved so much, how could he say no to her. There was no way. He wanted her to be happy the most.  
>- Ok, do what you want.<br>with that words, he made her smile at him with a smile that he adored.


	2. With you, I know I am safe

So, here goes the new chapter...weekend...as i promised...and I really hope you like it...i don't know how much chapters this is going to have, but i don't care anyways :D and thank you **lovemondotrasho **for the first review ^_^...and everyone i would really appreciate if you would review, just a litle-itsy-bitsy-tiny review :)) and sorry for spelling or grammar mistakes, im not native english, american or so, and i was really tired writing this :P :D

* * *

><p>"Kurosaki where do you wanna go? Have any wishes?" Teru asked while looking trough some tourist catalogs<br>"Anywhere is fine I guess" He answered rather uninterested in everything  
>"Seaside or mountains? Or some big city?"<br>"I don't know. Seaside would be fine." As he said that he noticed her glare.  
>"You really aren't helping you know. We've been looking trough this for two days, and I still don't have a slightest idea of what would you like. Help me a bit!"<br>She stood up and went to the kitchen pissed of. He could hear her murmuring something about him being an idiot.  
>She was a bit mad at him. He wasn't trying to help her at all and she really wanted to do this. Then a tought crossed her mind and she felt really stupid, and didn't blame him anymore. He heard her saying something, but a bit too quiet for him to hear<br>"You said anything Teru?  
>"I said, if you….if you really don't want to go… with me…you can get some friends to go with you. I will understand you know."<br>He turned around and saw her standing near the kitchen, far from him and sofa. Her smile was fake, he could tell, and she was avoiding his eyes. He felt guilty, but shocked too. How could she think that he didn't wanna go because of her?  
>"No way! You don't understand me Teru." he said getting up from sofa, walking towards her "How could you even think that, idiot?" she frowned at that.<br>"Kurosaki I understand, really. I mean, which twenty-five year-old guy would want to spend a trip with immature, unattractive seventeen year-old girl?" she said still looking away from him, pretending that she was playing with the water in the glass that she poured. Her act was actually very good. Anyone but Kurosaki would think that she was really fine. But she was feeling a bit of everything. Sad, guilty, stupid…

He sighed and came closer to her, pressing her to the wall. He leaned on the wall behind her with one hand, and lifted her chin with the other, trying to make her face him. She faced him and looked pretty cold-blooded. Like nothing was happening inside of her.  
>"I would.<br>"Liar.  
>"I'm not.<br>"Yes you are" she said with a smile – I don't wanna force you to go with me. This is a present so you should…  
>"I'm not forcing myself" he said cutting her off<br>"But you..  
>"Fukuoka<br>"What?- she looked confused  
>"Now I'm not letting you go" he said grinning<br>"Huh? I don't..- she started, but being cut off for the third time  
>"Fukuoka, four nights. I want to go there. Happy now?" she was looking him into his eyes, trying to see if he really ment that.<br>A small smile appeared on her face "Yeah. So Fukuoka it is"  
>He smiled and removed his hand from her chin<br>"Now, Kurosaki, was that too hard?" she asked  
>"Well you know It's really hard to satisfy me…Teru" he said seductively with a low voice and she blushed hard as he leaned forward, their noses just few inches far away. Her heart started beating faster, his eyes looking at her eyes one moment, and her lips at the other.<br>"You bloody pervert. Go bald." she said quietly, making it more like a whisper. He laughed quietly and backed off  
>"Yeah, yeah, A-cup " he said mocking her, which made her blush harder and growl at him. They both knew that she went to B-cups, but he still liked to joke with her and make her blush. She loved her like that.<p>

They were driving by the shore, heading towards their hotel. Sun was slowly heading towards the highest point in the sky as they were arriving. It was about nine thirty in the morning when they got in Fukuoka. They left their apartments around three thirty that morning, with still sleepy Teru.  
>"Teru is that our hotel?" Kurosaki asked pointing to the big, modest building with a big parking lot and floral area in the front.<br>"Yes that's it. We're here" she answered with a big smile as he turned the wheel and parked the car. The smell of the sea hit them as they got out of the car.  
>"We got a bit earlier then I expected" He said grabbing their bags from back seat "Highway was pretty much empty till eight"<br>"Yeah, and you almost gave me heart attack with your crazy driving on the empty road. A few times!" she said faking madness at him  
>"Well I didn't want to fall asleep. And your yelling was the best way to keep me awake"<br>"I could have paid us some train or plane tickets you know. You insisted on going by the car, idiot. Now I'm feeling like I have never slept in my whole life, and I can't imagine how tired you are."  
>"You could have slept in the car you know, I wouldn't have minded." he said as they entered the hotel and walked to the receptionist.<br>"First of all, that would be dangerous, you would be sleepy if I didn't keep you awake, and who knows what could have happened. And second, you are a pervert. I can't sleep next to you easily."  
>She said last few words quietly, because they were close to the reception. They faced a blonde young woman.<br>"Good morning" she smiled to them  
>"Good morning. We have reservation here" Kurosaki said not noticing the way pretty blonde looked at him, and the way Teru looked at her. She was jealous<br>"Please, your names"  
>"Kurosaki Tatsuku and Kurebayashi Teru" Teru jumped in their conversation casually, making the blonde woman notice her<br>"Oh" she said looking at her and him back and forth "Um….just a second."

Fake smile was gone from her lips as she typed something in the computer. She looked at Teru again, and then Kurosaki.  
>"Room 201, floor eight. Here are the keys." she said as she handed them over one pair of keys. Kurosaki was watching at her strangely<br>"Sorry, and the other room?"  
>"Um" the woman said confused "There is just one reserved for you, double-bedded room"<br>"That's a mistake." Teru jumped in again "I reserved us two one-bedded rooms."  
>"I'm sorry but there is no other room reserved for you" she said looking at the monitor again<br>"That's a mistake. Oh God" he sighed "Are there any other single rooms available?"  
>"I'm afraid not. All of those are taken."<br>"Um, I'm fine with this." The girl said. Kurosaki looked at the little dark head next to him a bit shocked, as she looked back at him  
>'I mean, there are two beds. Basically no difference."<br>"Um, but Teru…" he tried to say something but cut of by Teru  
>"C'mon Kurosaki" she grabbed their keys and then looked at the receptionist with a smile "Thank you very much."<br>"Enjoy your staying" woman replied with a monotone voice

Teru didn't get what happened just there. She just reacted not even thinking. Well she knew she was a bit jealous, but she couldn't help that. I mean, the woman was obviously older than her, mature and pretty. And she didn't want her to flirt with Kurosaki.  
>She opened the door of the room, and he followed her into spacious room with two larger single beds. She tought it was more like one and a half, instead of single bed.<br>"Wow this place is cool. I think we might got us in even better situation, huh Kurosaki? Look there is a plasma tv, and a coffee table and chairs on the balcony" she said jumping on one of the beds near the big window  
>"You might be right, but didn't you say that you couldn't sleep next to the pervert?" he said grinning, slowly going over to her bed<br>"Well If you do something, I might just leave and leave you here to pay for our stay."  
>He laughed at that and then looked trough the window.<br>"Amazing view. So beautiful." she said gazing at the sea  
>"Yeah. Let's go eat something, I'm starving." he said, completely ruining the mood. She laughed at this<br>"Ok, just let me get changed" she said while unzipping her suitcase and grabbing the first peace of clothes that she saw "You rest for few minutes."

She walked into the bathroom, and he laid down on the other bed. He noted that their beds were really close. He couldn't fit in the space between beds, without staying awkwardly.

_'' This will be really weird. Will I really get any sleep?"_ he asked himself, when the message tone of his cellphone rang. He got his phone out of his pocket and looked who it was. It was Riko.  
>"<em>I'm not gonna do anything to Teru, for Gods sake Riko<em>. _Even dough it might be hard_.'' He tought for himself rolling his eyes. He opened the message and froze as he read the content. He angrily closed his phone and clenched his fist around it.  
>"Shit" he said quietly as he heard the door open. He calmed himself in the second and looked at the grinning girl.<br>"Ready Kurosaki?"  
>"Yeah." he said getting up and looking at the girl. Wearing knee length, very tight, white, summer pants made her legs look very attractive, and purple light and flowy shirt made her skin distinguish nicely, and her greenish eyes stand out.<br>- I have to tell you something by the way, but I'll tell you that when we sit down.- he said a bit nervously  
>- Ok.- she looked at him curiously as they went to the restaurant. They had breakfast included in their stay, and they didn't want to waste it cause it was available until noon.<br>The restaurant was big, with beige and red dominating. It looked really classy. The carpet was dark red, walls were beige and curtains were orange-red. There were flowers by the glass wall that faced the sea and hotel garden.  
>They sat down near the window. Teru was smiling, looking at the sea, and Kurosaki was mesmerized looking at her face that was glowing as the sun rays hit her face directly. He stopped himself daydreaming and looked away. He noticed the waiter just a few meters away from him.<br>"Hello, would you like to order?"  
>"Um yeah" he said opening the menu "I'll have an omelette. You Teru?"<br>"Me too."  
>"Okay" the waiter said walking off with a smile. Kurosaki looked at Teru<br>"Hey Teru, how much money did you exactly spent on this trip?"  
>"I'm not telling, but believe me It's not that much. They are classy a bit, but not that expensive. I had some money left on the side, and pocket-money for here" she said looking around the restaurant, leaning her elbows against the table<br>"Besides, It doesn't concern you. We agreed on this. You enjoy, I pay."  
>"Hey Teru, really, I'm not letting you pay for every single thing here." he said not happy at all "I'm paying for meals every day, got that?"<br>Teru sighed  
>"Oh, Fine. Anyway, you wanted to tell me something right?"<br>"Right, about that" he paused for a second" Well I got a phone call from Riko"  
>"What, she found out about our room-problem?" Teru laughed, and Kurosaki just gave a little smile.<br>"Oh, I wish it was that." as he said that Teru noticed a bit of worry in his expression  
>"You are freaking me out now Kurosaki" she started "What is going on? Can't be that bad, right?<br>Kurosaki looked her straight into her eyes and started talking  
>"Okay. I tought of not telling you this, but then realised that it just might not be the best idea for you. You need to know, and be aware of the situation." He lowered his voice "But please don't be afraid, 'cause I doubt that something will go wrong."<br>"Kurosaki say it now. You are making me feel like in the middle of horror movie or something."  
>"Ok. Riko told me that we might be followed." he finished, and a chill went down her spine.<p> 


	3. Just having fun and don't care who sees

Sooo...here you go new ch...I was in a rush to finish it last night and this night...its 00:18 at my clock...the reason why I rushed is because I wanted to upload it on weekend because I promised that, but I have some health problems...Just so you know I didn't go to school at Tuesday because of the pain (hell I couldn't get up from bed), Wednesday was fine till 5pm, then I cried for an hour and barely managed to finish my homework and studying, Thursday I managed to finish my Geometry test somehow, and then when I got home just laid down and didn't move, and yesterday I couldn't hold it anymore so dad came to school and took me from the fourth class to the hospital :P  
>Sorry that chapters are so long and maybe not interesting but i really couldn't concentrate on this one, but after this one the drama is starting :))) and review please, I don't get any reviews :( i wanna know if this is too long or uninteresting and so :PP<p>

* * *

><p>"F-followed? You men by …them?" she said quietly, referring to the people who were after her, Kurosaki and her brother.<br>"Yes. It is not totally confirmed yet. But last night, around four a.m, there was a traffic accident on the highway that we were on. And the car that was in it is the same model as mine. It could be the coincidence, but Riko says that there was no other car found there. It was all over the net this morning…"Young couple badly injured in the accident. Cause- unknown". " He told her, and she sat there not moving.  
>"But Teru, don't worry. We are together, and as long as it stays like that nothing will happen."<br>"Yeah but…"  
>"No buts. I wanted you to be aware of the fact, not to scare you off. You think I could forgive myself if anything happens to you? I couldn't live with that" he said sincerely<br>"But Kurosaki…" Teru said sadly "That could have been us. You. God knows what could have happened if they didn't make that mistake…" she continued but being cut off  
>"Yeah, only God knows. And that must meant that it wasn't our time to get into whatever situation could have happened, right?"<br>Teru looked at him, having that worrying line between her brows. He was smiling the way that made her feel safe.  
>"I guess you are right." she confirmed his thoughts "But still, if anything have happened to you, do you think that I could have forgiven myself?"<br>"Nothing will happen to me" he sighed "Just don't worry about that the trip, alright? I don't want you to feel like walking over nails."  
>"I won't" she said, looking over at the waiter that was bringing their food "I have you. Who would go against the maniac?" she smiled<br>"Yeah, you really couldn't survive without me. Couldn't live one day…or even worse, the night." he said seductively and grinning at her perversely as the waiter put down the food in front of them. The waiter heard what he said, and blushed, but stayed calm. But Teru couldn't keep her embarrassment for herself.  
>"You idiot, what are you saying!" She blushed really hard "Go bald, and die somewhere!" she kept quiet as she could, but still everyone could hear her<p>

He was glad she wasn't pessimistic about the situation. Glad she trusted him, and glad he could make her act like this. He was smiling at her while eating their breakfast, and she glanced at him few times and then immediately looked away blushing a bit, wondering why was he looking at her.

That day they were walking around the block, checking out the environment, window shopping, taking pictures. Just having fun. A lot of people was watching them, they were dragging attention. Kurosaki with his whole appearance and attitude, and Teru was just radiating and glowing with her looks and happiness. You couldn't help but notice her smile.  
>After lunch they went walking down the street by the beach and looking at the sea. People were sunbathing and playing around.<br>"Hey Kurosaki let's go down to the beach!" she said loudly  
>"But we don't have anything for the beach. Everything is in our room. Do you even have swimsuit now?"<br>"Yes I have it under my clothes. And we don't have to swim. Let's just go and dip our feet in water and walk around."  
>"Ok then" he agreed as they walked to the stairs that laid from the street to the beach.<br>"Kurosaki..." Teru said grinning  
>"What?"<br>"I'll be there first" she yelled and ran down the stairs to the beach  
>"Hey, wait! Teru!" Kurosaki yelled and ran after her<br>When she stepped on the sand she quickly took of her sandals, grabbed them with her hands and started running over the hot sand, trying to get to the water to cool her feet off.  
>Kurosaki gave up running when she started running towards sea. He was walking casually keeping an eye on her. He watched her step into the azure water and play around with water with her feet. The scene was relaxing. But then he noticed three guys her age looking at her, about ten meters behind her. Kurosaki was still far from her, and he unconsciously started walking faster. They approached her from behind and said something, and she politely smiled and said something back. Then she looked over to Kurosaki<br>first  
>"Hey hurry up, you are to slow you know?" she said loud so he could hear her. Three guys looked over at him and Kurosaki glared back.<br>"I'm here, don't yell"  
>The guys were a bit scared of him because he looked protective, and that somewhat made him look dangerous.<br>"New friends Teru?"  
>"No, they just came here now" she said innocently<br>"And we have to go now. We'll see you around Teru-chan, when you are without your brother" the guy with sharp green eyes and black hair said winking to Teru. She blushed a bit  
>"He is not my…"<br>"Se ya Teru-chan" the other two guys said as they walked away

Kurosaki was jealous and so irritated. "_BROTHER? What the hell!" _he tought to himself. But he wasn't only one that was angry. Teru was both angry and sad because she tought that she doesn't match Kurosaki at all. He was probably better with older blondes or so.  
>After few seconds she looked at Kurosaki and saw him with irritation in his eyes.<br>"Let's go, don't bother thinking about them." she said and walked away slowly, still in the water reaching her ankles. Kurosaki followed her. They walked and talked for hours after that. About what is Riko thinking what is going on now with Teru, about todays day, Fukuoka and their hotel…  
>The people were slowly leaving beach as the sun was setting, it was around six or seven p.m they didn't know exactly. They were sitting on the sand laughing about some random things they recalled from the past. Then Teru noticed some big rocks that were the end of the beach not far from them, going from the shore into the water, making it perfect for climbing and sunbathing, if you could find the right angle to lay that is. And she wanted to climb there and watch the sunset.<br>"Lets go over there!" she said jumping up and walked to the rocks  
>"Why would you want to climb that?" Kurosaki asked after finding out what she wanted<br>"I wanna watch the sun set from high place like this" she said and started climbing. It was about three meters high.  
>"Crazy girly fantasies huh?"<br>Kurosaki climbed after her. Kurosaki was faster because he was taller than her. After they both climbed up, Kurosaki sat down on the rock, but Teru noticed something new again. Behind the rocks was something that looked like a small cove, few meters long small shore, surrounded by the big rocks and a lot of foliage. It looked like it didn't belong there  
>"Wow! This is so awesome! Who knew that this could be here" Teru said blown away "I'm going down there"<br>As she started going down, Kurosaki followed her sighing.  
>"Please, decide where do you want to go Teru."<br>"Sorry, but I didn't saw this here before. This is so tucked in, and small and pretty nice hiding spot. I think I'll be here every day if I can." she said smiling and sat down on the sand dipping her feet into the water, and Kurosaki sat down next to her.  
>"This place is cool actually. No one can see us, or what I do to you huh Teru?" he said grinning and provoking her.<br>"You bloody pervert. Is you teasing me the only thing on your mind?" she said blushing.  
>"Um…well…yeah" he said smiling and Teru just got more embarrassed<br>"I hate you, you know that?" she said, knowing that she is lying. She couldn't hate him even if he killed her.  
>"Yeah I know" he answered calmly looking towards the horizon.<br>Teru looked at him carefully for a few seconds, noticing how his hair changed it's colour because of the pinkish and golden light, noticing his facial features glowing a bit and making him look even more attractive. She blushed and almost slapped herself for thinking like that. "_His pervertnes must have hit me now_" she tought dozing off to the rose-gold sunset. Then the silence wrapped them. You could only hear the waves, seagulls and their steady breathing. Teru tought about how this made them really close, like there was no one else in the world and no problems. Like everything that existed was them, this sea and four square meters of sand. Teru closed her eyes letting the calmness get to her, not noticing herself falling asleep. Then she slowly leaned on Kurosaki. The man looked at her wondering what happened and then noticed her sleeping face. He just watched her, a bit enchanted with the way weak rays of sun shone on her. He didn't stop watching her until the sun disappeared, making him notice it was time to go.

He wanted to lift her up and take to the room in his arms but big rocks stopped him. He slowly called to her and shook her shoulder. She fluttered her eyes and then rubbed them slowly.  
>"What?" she said frowning.<br>"Time to go to bed."  
>"What?" she said confused, thinking a different way than he tought at that moment<br>"You fell asleep here idiot. You are tired, and so am I. And who is the pervert now?" he said smiling at her devilishly and standing up. She blushed and got up furiously.  
>"Idiot I wasn't thinking of that" she lied again.<br>"Yeah yeah. As you say." he said and climbed the rocks with her following him  
>"Shut up baldy! I'll kill you!" she shouted still red as a tomato.<br>They went to their room not noticing some people staring at them. Some of them because of the noise they made, some of them just because she was the one they needed.


	4. Her heart spun around one more time

So here is the new chapter. And I'm really tired now and my head hurts and I am hot think im getting sick again xD anyways enjoy and review please only one person is reviewing and i need to know your suggestions and thoughts :(( :)) please enjoy ^_^ and since I am almost late I wrote a bit more ^_^

* * *

><p>She went out of bathroom in her simple blue nightgown that went down just above her knees. Kurosaki was sitting on the balcony smoking and looking somewhere, moonlight illuminating him. Teru stood behind him, knowing that he noticed her presence. Than she sat on the chair beside him lifting her feet on the edge of the chair, hugging her knees. Then his and hers eyes met and stayed locked for couple of seconds making Teru blush. They looked away, Teru red as a tomato.<br>"S"so Kurosaki" she started awkwardly, still not looking at him "Do you like it here?"  
>"Well yeah" he answered blowing the dim out "I like it. Only thing that I don't like is those three monkey"like idiots that called me your brother."<br>Teru started laughing after hearing Kurosaki's vision of them  
>"Kurosaki, really."she said still giggling "Monkey"like idiots?"<br>She couldn't stop giggling and he enjoyed the sound  
>"Argh, screw that!" He started talking back sitting up in his chair, looking at Teru<br>"They called me your brother, and I could never be Soichirou" the last few words he said leaning his elbows on his knees, looking down at his hands sadly. It rally bothered him now.

Teru stopped laughing and looked at him slowly, trying to look at his eyes. When she couldn't she put her feet down on the floor, bent her upper body toward him and taking his hand with both her hands.  
>He looked at her confused and still distressed. She looked him directly in the eyes.<br>"No you are not like him." She said casually "And who is asking you to be like him? Nobody. You are you, and I like you the way you are Kurosaki. You don't have to change a thing" she said the last sentence with an angelic smile "If you were like someone else, that wouldn't be you. And if you weren't you, who would be my Daisy?" she removed the strand off his face with one hand, still holding his hand with other one.

Kurosaki smiled a bit. She smiled back and got up. Kurosaki finished his cigar and followed her into their room.  
>"So Teru" he started with a bigger smile<br>"Yes?" she said slow and suspiciously looking at him, as he walked pass her to his bed. She was still standing in front of her bed as he sat on the edge taking of his slippers  
>"You like me the way I am huh? This just might be the first compliment I got from you in a long time" he said with a big grin. This made Teru realise what did she say.<br>"Go bald Kurosaki! I was just being nice. You are a pervert!" she blushed  
>" So you don't like me?<br>" I"I didn't say that" she said quietly sitting on her bed  
>" But I am a pervert right?" he asked laying down<br>" Well maybe I don't care much about that – she said not looking at him so he couldn't se her blushing face. Kurosaki watched her a bit shocked as she got under her covers and laid down her back facing him. He couldn't tell what was she thinking now.  
>" Hmm" he said thinking about what she said for a minute" Good night Teru<br>" G"Good night" she said quietly. On the other hand, her mind wasn't quiet at all.  
><em>"Why did I just said that! Brother did I lost my mind? Where did that courage came from! If I already had courage to do this, than it must have been hiding deep down. Really really deep down!" <em>Her heart was beating really fast and loud for about fifteen minutes more and she finally drifted off to sleep about an hour later.  
>Kurosaki wasn't better either. He was thinking of what she said, just repeating the scene in his head. He had a tought that she could like him before, but tried really hard to dismiss it even dough there were some obvious signs. After going trough that he couldn't help but think about her sleeping so near him. He heard her breathe, move in her bed, and whimper a few times in her sleep. He had an urge to slip under her covers, kiss her and hug her tight <em>.<br>"Talk about tough night."_He sighed.

"Teru please hurry up" he said to her on the other side of the bathroom door "Or you want me to go without you?"  
>"I'll be right out!" She said, and Kurosaki sighed. He was already waiting her for about twenty minutes.<br>She got out from the bathroom in long summer tunic, yellow coloured with blue letters and flowers. It covered her swimsuit and half of her thighs. She had a shorts under it but you couldn't really se it, and her legs looked endlessly long. Kurosaki looked at her run to her green beach bag and grabbing it, a bit in amazement. She rushed to the door where he was waiting.  
>"Sorry for the wait, swimsuit gave me a hard time" she said with a smile, picking her hair up with a butterfly hairpin in messy bun, some strands falling in front of her face and on her neck.<br>Kurosaki then noted how she seemed a bit more grown up sometimes with the way she talked, walked and her posture. He smiled at that tought, thinking how that side of her will probably vanish when they come to the beach, recalling yesterday.  
>They found a spot on the beach, few meters from water. They put down their stuff, and Teru spread their beach towels while Kurosaki put up the parasol. When they positioned that, Teru flopped on the towel spreading her arms so they were on the sand. Kurosaki sat beside her.<br>" I really love the smell of the sea" she said calmly with her eyes closed – we should do this more often. With Rico and others too.  
>" Yeah that would be good." he said looking at the sea, and then looked at Teru lying next to him and laughed" Teru, don't get me wrong, but you should take your clothes off.<br>Teru shot her eyes open and looked at Kurosaki blushing  
>" What the…" she sat up, ready to hit him<br>" Hey, hey! I don't think it's smart to sunbathe like that. You will end up whining to me about how you didn't tan equally" he was still smiling at her blushing face as she looked down at her.  
>" Y"yeah…right" she said quietly, and blushed again<br>"_I will kill Riko for making me take this swimsuit_" she tought as she stood on her knees grabbing the edge of her shirt. Kurosaki watched her do that nonchalantly, unconsciously wanting to see what she wore under the shirt.  
>Teru blushed as she slid the shirt over her head, revealing fire orange bikini top with a metal ring separating two cups cut that was a perfect fit for Teru. After she put the shirt on the side she unbuckled her shorts and slid them down revealing bikini bottom with a metal ring on the right side of the bottoms. She looked a bit matured, you would really expect something more childlike from her. Kurosaki smiled to himself for no actual reason that he could think of.<br>They played volleyball, swam around, ate ice"cream and played in the water again.  
>Four hours have passed, about noon. They had some junk"food for lunch and decided to rest a bit. Teru was fast asleep, steady breathing, and Kurosaki was on his side facing her. He scanned her up and down thinking how beautiful she looked. Not perfect, but still beautiful.<br>He suddenly noticed some people with corner of his eye. There were a lot of people around them of course, but he could feel their glares on them. They were pretty far from them, on the stairs that led to the beach. He continued looking at them just with his eyes under his sunglasses, not moving his body or head, scanning them. Both of them men and tall, with black glasses, one of them talking on the phone. Not looking like they came to play on the beach. He sensed danger. _"I'll keep her safe Souchiro, I swear with my life" _ he tought looking at her peaceful sleeping face. And as if she heard him, she flipped herself on side, facing him and came closer to him.  
>" I love you" he whispered as quiet as he could, moving a strand behind her ear <em>"God forgive me… sorry Soichirou…sorry Teru…but I can't really deny that long how much she means to me " <em>

"Teru, how many times today do I need to tell you to hurry up" he sighed, listening to her huffing behind him  
>"Sorry but I'm tired. And I mean it!" she said trying to keep up with his walking. He stopped for a second and turned around to face her.<br>"Can't you slow down, I don't have that long steps you know?" She looked at him with her nose and cheeks burnt from the sun  
>"Why would I slow down?" he smiled at her<br>"Well I would be grateful. Or you really wanna se that blondy as fast as you can. You can just say so, I can walk back alone" she looked at him motionless.  
>"Oh is that so?" he said smiling and watched her frown looking aside. He sighed thinking of how she actually tought he was serious. He pinched her burnt nose and she yelped in pain<br>"Ouch! Hey" she smacked his hand  
>"Idiot. Lets go" he said and she passed him quickly leaving him behind a few steps.<br>Then he felt something strange again. He looked up, further and noticed those two guys again among the people on the street. He frowned and turned around again, taking a few long steps and reaching Teru.  
>They arrived at the hotel, and when they were at the lobby he passed the keys to Teru that looked confused.<br>"Go upstairs first. I need to settle something." he said plainly  
>"O-ok" she said slowly and narrowed her eyes at him. She went up the stairs and he went to the reception. Blonde smiled happily as she saw Kurosaki coming.<br>"How can I help?"  
>"One favour please" he smiled politely "If anyone asks for us, or our room number, could you not tell them."<br>"Oh" she looked at him blankly for a second  
>"We just don't want any un invited guests, or anything disturbing us. Even if they say it's urgent.<br>"O-ofcourse" she faked a polite smile at him, being jealous a bit" Let me just note that here  
>"Thank you very much" he said and walked off, checking the lobby before going upstairs.<p>

Teru put her bag down and flopped on her bed with a sigh. She breathe in deeply, relaxing her muscles. _"I'm done for today"_ she tought "_What could he be doing?"_. Sun was slowly setting down and she looked trough the big window with a gaze. She recalled memories from this trip with a smile.  
>"It's perfect " she said after a while.<br>"What exactly?" she heard her favourite male voice. She sat up on her bed blushing a bit, glad that he couldn't read her mind.  
>"Ah…that…um….Sun!" she said nervously tripping on words – Yeah, sunset is so pretty.<br>"So, you got a thing for sunsets now, huh?" he said mockingly and looked trough the window – And the Sun had already sat down" he finished.  
>She looked at the indigo sky with a bit of light blue, pink and purple on the horizon. She was so deep in thoughts that she didn't notice that.<br>"Oh…yeah…" she said making the blond guy laugh. She frowned at him.  
>"Forget it!" she yelled blushing, and stood up. She walked to the doors. – You take shower first. I'll go order us some coffee." she said storming out of the room.<br>He was still laughing. She was so funny when she got furious over crazy stuff, and he loved to make her like that.  
>" You could have just ordered with a phone" he said to no one still smiling. Then he went to his bag that was carelessly left on his bed and got his phone. He pressed a few buttons and put the phone up to his ear.<br>" Hey Riko, we have a bit of a problem."  
>" Let me guess…they caught up with you?"<br>" Yup." he sighed

Teru was running down the stairs, forgetting how tired she was. She passed eight floors fast as a ninja, still running till she got down to the restaurant. She was all red and panting when she reached the bar. Guy behind it looked at her surprised. She looked up and met his gaze.  
>"Can I get…" she started, stopped to breathe in, and started again "Can I get a cup of coffee and hot coco to the room 201…please." she finished still leaning on the bar.<br>"Um…sure…we will send it up when it's done" he said slowly looking at her.  
>"Thank you." she said walking out of the restaurant, with a bartender still looking at her stunned.<br>She decided not to run again like that. Her heart was still pumping like crazy. Then she sighed _"Can I expect anything more between him and me "_ she tought "_He seems like he is having fun. And we became much closer now. We might even look like a couple_" she blushed at that tought and smiled to herself "_And I enjoy his presence, even dough he is a pervert, he still mocks me, and he is older_" and then she sighed again "_I wonder if that is what actually is the problem. But he don't seem to mind it that much. I mean, what if he likes me? Even dough it is zero point zero zero zero one that he likes me…it is still a possibility. I mean I haven't seen him with any woman or talking over a phone with someone lately. Maybe he is just considerate over me_"  
>She kept thinking as she stepped on their floor and saw their door opened a bit. She raised one brow "<em>Idiot<em>, _he didn't close the door_" she tought. As she got closer she heard some noise from their room, and realised it was Kurosaki talking. Since there were no other voices she realised he was probably talking on the phone.  
>" Give me idea what to do Riko" she could hear him clearly now. "<em>Oh, Riko<em>" she tought smiling "_But what did he meant with what to-do part, and he sounded annoyed_"  
>" Argh! I shouldn't have let make me come." he said annoyed.<br>Teru was now in front of their door, her hand an inch from the doorknob. She was startled with his words. Her mind was blank. She didn't know what was going on. Her spacing out was cut off by him.  
>" Yeah, for her. Right. Thanks…Bye" then she heard a click and his sigh<br>Teru was still standing in front of the door, frowning a bit. Then she slowly opened the door, looking at the floor.  
>" Hey.."Kurosaki started and stopped when he saw her "...Teru?"<br>" Kurosaki…" she started " If you really didn't want to come with me that bad, you should have really explained better.  
>" Teru, wha.." he started again confused, and realised then. His eyes widened "Teru have you…"<br>" I heard." he was cut off by her. She looked up at him faking a smile "We'll go tomorrow if you want, I don't mind really."  
>" Teru you misunderstood" Kurosaki said trying to explain<br>" It's ok"  
>" No it's.."<br>" Hey I'll go downstairs, ok?" she cut him off. Her eyes got watery and she looked down again.  
>" Teru wait!" he said running after her as she ran down the hallway to the stairs.<br>" I'll be downstairs for a while. Don't follow!" she yelled not looking back at him as she ran down the stairs again.

" Teru stop! Please!" he yelled as he got to the beginning of the stairs, looking at her hair disappearing behind the stairs  
>" Please don't follow. I wanna be alone!" she yelled and he could sence that she was crying from the sound of her voice.<br>He slammed the wall that was next to him.  
>"Fuck" he said getting angry. He should have told her everything, and now he didn't want to go after her cause she probably wouldn't want to listen and he could get things worse. She needed to calm down. "<em>I'll <em>_give her a few minutes, she is probably in the restaurant_" he tought going to their room to get the keys, his phone and to close the door.  
>He picked up the stuff and decided to go to Teru now. Then he heard a knock on the door and turned around, hoping it was Teru, just to face a maid with two cups on a saucer.<br>"Coffee and hot coco for room 201?" she asked him politely still at the door. Kurosaki was confused for a second, but then realised that Teru ordered that.  
>"Um…yeah. Just put it here." he said as he got to the door, and she put the cups on the table next to the door.<br>"Thank you" he said and she nodded and walked out.  
>"Hey excuse me, did you saw a girl from this room. Black hair and yellow shirt, in a shorts." He said wanting to make sure she was in the restaurant<br>"Oh yeah, she ran past me down the stairs." the maid answered  
>"Is she in the restaurant?<br>"Um…I think she ran outside the hotel." she said slowly as Kurosaki froze.  
>"A-are you sure?" he said nervous<br>"Um, yeah" the maid said looking confused a bit.  
>"Shit" he said as he started running past the maid to the stairs. Maid was now totally confused.<br>" You idiot!" he said jumping over few steps at the time, running as fast as he could.  
>"<em>Please be ok<em>" was what he tought the whole way as he ran to the hotel entrance.

Teru wiped her watery eyes not letting herself cry, as she walked down the street next to the beach, passing the people not noticing them at all. She was in thoughts. As she got further and further everything got quieter. She passed a lot of closed shops, not noticing them, but then she noticed one. A flower shop. And only because of the daisy flowers that were painted on the window of the shop. "Well it was my fault. I did this on my whim" she sighed "But I really tought he like this…even that he liked being around me" her eyes got watery again. She wiped them  
>"Stop it. It is my fault so I shouldn't whine" she said and looked up. Then she noticed that she was really far, almost near the beach ending. And dark alleys near the shop. And it was pretty much empty. She got scared a bit.<br>"I should go back now." she said. But then she felt arms grabbing her from behind and one hand going over her mouth. She gasped and tried to shock them off, but failed as she was lifted from the ground in a second. Next thing she knew she was dragged in the dark alley.


	5. Finding a way to your heart

READ THIS "Guys im sorry if this chapter is a bit crappy, or short for you or whatever, but my health has been killing me for last two weeks -.- how can I get three diseases in two weeks? o.O now I'm on a therapy for a week or so, so I should be better soon...yeah, it's shitty so you can expect some grammar mistakes, some shitty lines or something like that so sorry in advance...and im pissed cause this should be the most important chapter :O  
>PS: please review...only one person reviewed me and i have abt 250 that read this :'( I know it is boring to review but please do so I can keep my spirit up for writing this...<br>xoxo :))

* * *

><p>Nobody from the streets could hear suppressed screams from the dark alley. And there was almost nobody to hear them.<br>Two young man were holding a shaking girl behind container. She was pinned up against the cold wall her back facing them, and hear head on the side. One man held his rough hand over her mouth and examing her body with the other. They felt her shaking under their touch and they diabolically grinned. The other man had her hands behind her back and one of her legs pressed against the wall by his knee and thigh. She only saw with her teary eyes his face came closer to hers with evil grin, and then felt his breath on her cheeks. She still couldn't see what they looked like.

"Don't be scared beautiful. We are just looking for something... so don't squirm a lot and we'll be finished with you soon" he said slowly as he kissed her on the cheeks. She screamed in his dirty hand again but nothing much could be heard. Tears started coming down her face in disgust that she felt. She couldn't think straight. She didn't know how did this happen, she didn't know what will happen. Were they looking for money? Were they going to rape her? She didn't know that. Only thing she knew was that she wanted Kurosaki to come and save her as he always did.

Then she shivered one more time as she felt a hand streaming down her hips and then her butt. She squirmed again.  
>"It seems it isn't here."she heard other guy saying. She couldn't see him much because her face was turned away from him, and she could only see the guy that was holding her hand.<br>"Can't be! She always has it with herself"a annoyed reply was heard  
>Then something clicked in her head. She immediately calmed as she realised what is that they wanted.<br>They wanted her phone. They still believed that she had Jack O Frost.  
>"Hey, where is your phone Teru-chan. Seems that it isn't here huh?" the man holding her mouth shut asked her. She shook her head.<br>"Well that is really...too bad. What to do now?"she hoped they would let her go  
>"We need to knock her out"other man said and Teru shuddered<br>"Well we can still have some use of her you know. If she doesn't have it we can always kidnap her."he said calmly like she wasn't here"And we can always have fun with her.  
>He finished with a laugh, his hand going under her shirt and up and down her spine, and then kissing her shoulder. The other man chuckled with him. He felt a hand going from her back to her stomach, over her ribs, and then to her navel. She was disgusted with his fingers touching her casually. Then he removed his fingers<br>"Man can you hold her without me? I have to get the car closer.  
>"Of course, what do you take me for?" the man who had her against the cold wall answered calmly as he put his hand over Teru's mouth in a second.<br>As she heard him walk away, the man turned her around to face them. She was crying hard. Scared of thinking what will they do. She had to get out of this mess. With or without Kurosaki.  
><em>"I could try to get out now when he is alone" <em>she tought but then her mind froze as he leaned forward. Teru felt his nose going over her jaw line then down her neck.  
>"We will have fun with you"he smiled quietly making the girl freak out and try to scream again, but that failed. She started crying"she had to fight him back.<br>She opened her eyes to check the situation, still shaking. He was bent down to her neck and chest, not so close, she could move. Her hands were behind her back, so no use of them. One of his legs was holding her against the wall and she felt excitement noticing her other leg was free.  
>Then the trigger was pulled as she felt him kiss her neck, and then licking the same place. She straightened up in a millisecond and lifted her knee hoping it would kick him anywhere. Her leg hit his abdomen hard, making him scream with a low voice and move from her a bit. Feeling his hands get loose made her get an adrenalin rush, and she pulled out with a force. These things happening in just a few seconds left the man in front of her confused. But Teru knew what to do. She lifted her leg and kicked him with as much force she had making him hit the wall behind him really hard and fall not moving.<br>She started running away as fast as she could. All that adrenalin gave her power and will.  
>She ran across the street wiping her eyes, deciding to get to the beach not wanting to meet the other guy. She climbed on the low wall that separated the beach and the street. In a split second she jumped over, not knowing how far down was the sand. She fell down hard on her knees and hands, then falling to the side. She felt pain all over her, opening her mouth to let a pained scream out. But nothing came out.<br>Teru just laid there for a few seconds twitching in pain. Tears started flowing again. If only she didn't run away she wouldn't be in this. She acted like a child running away. Now she regretted it. She had to apologize to Kurosaki when she gets to him. _"I wonder what is he doing"_ she tought getting up slowly in a sitting position.  
>She turned around to face the sea. The moon illuminated on the black surface. She noticed where she was. Teru was on that place she found the first day of this trip. Big rocks were just few meters away.<em><br>_

She slowly lifted up and started walking. Sudden pain hit her and she squealed in pain. She hurt her right knee pretty bad. She breathed in deep. "_Teru you are fine now. You don't need anyone to save you now-you did it yourself. Just a minute ago you were supposed to be raped and kidnaped" _she tought and wiped her eyes again and started walking. Then she heard a car coming down the street above her. The fear came back and she started running towards the rocks searching for a place to hide. Pain in her knee was still there but right now"she couldn't care less about that. She heard noise from above as she reached the rocks.  
>"I am lucky. Those asses are stupid to be kidnappers"<br>As she climbed up the rocks her leg was cramping. She reached the top and she had to get on the other side. She was starting to feel safe. Trying to reach the rock beneath her with her foot she slipped. Teru tried to hold her up but failed and she fell down again. Her body couldn't bear that and she blacked out on the sand.

"Where the hell are you?" Kurosaki said to himself while running down the main street. He looked at every alley beside that, and he was freaking out. Running around for almost twenty minutes and going crazier with each minute that passed. He asked people if they saw dark-haired girl in yellow shirt, probably running but all he got were negative answers.

He regretted now. He regretted everything. Not telling her the truth, not stopping her when he should...everything. And now he was in crappy situation. He didn't know where she was? Have they found her? Was she safe? Alive? He shook his head at last thought.  
><em>"I'm sure she is fine. She has to be."<em>he tought and continued running down the street. He noticed the beach was almost ending and so was the life on the street. Place just got creepy.

"I'm sorry" he came to an older man sitting on a bench "Have you seen a girl...seventeen years old, dark hair, yellow shirt...probably running" he asked him hoping that he won't get no for an answer.  
>"Hmm..."he started thinking"there were a lot of girls like that...mostly with a guy by their side, but I'm guessing you are not looking for one of them"the man smiled and Kurosaki lost hope again<br>"So you haven't..." Kurosaki started but cut off  
>"Listen young man, I'm going to give you one advice. When you let your woman down -no one will help you, and no one should. You need to fix things. If she is in trouble-she will call for you. And even if you don't hear her with your ears, listening with your heart might help you."<br>the men got up with a smile, and put a hand on frowning blonde mans chest. "And believe things will work out, of course. Because if you lose faith, she looses it too. Women are like that. You have to be her will to believe, survive and live her life. And if you do that she will give you her heart."

Kurosaki looked at man and smiled slightly. He realised old man was right. He had to believe in her and himself.  
>"Yeah, thank you."<br>"Don't have to thank me. Just go and find your girl. I wish you luck" old man said walking away and waving, leaving Kurosaki behind looking at him gratefully.  
><em>"Now, to find Teru" <em>He said running again. "Let my heart lead me."

"C'mon, do your thing heart." he said to himself stopping to look around him again. Nothing to see on the beach, no Teru behind him either. He sighed as he looked in front of him again. Then he noticed one thing that made him froze and it seemed to him like the world stopped. Two men were running down the opposite side of the street. Two men that wanted his Teru. Kurosaki kept his eyes on them, and they didn't notice him.  
>"I told you to keep her there. You idiot, you're never working with me again." one of them told the other angrily, and Kurosaki understood the words that he barely heard.<p>

Teru wasn't with them now. Teru ran away and she was safe.

As they ran down the street towards the direction from which he came, Kurosaki started walking faster and faster, looking around. _"Way to go Teru. Now let me find you and take you home"_ He said as he reached the place where beach was ending. He turned around himself, but saw nothing. He leaned his elbows on the rock fence, and sighed looking over at the sea.  
>"Teru help me find you. Soichirou where the hell is your crazy sister?" he sighed and covered his face with his palms. He breathed in and out slowly, his face still buried in his palms, then straightening himself up. <em>"No time to lose, she probably needs me" <em>he tought as he turned around to search for Teru in the places and streets that he didn't "_She probably went out from the main street to hide"  
><em>  
>But he stopped as the sudden, strong and warm wind blew in his back. He stopped and turned around again to face the sea, warm wind now caressing his face and hair, calling him somehow. Then he noticed where he actually was, and where did wind blew from. He didn't notice white and gray rocks few minutes ago. The moon made rocks look brighter.<br>As the sudden tought hit him and he reached the fence again. He knew Teru well, and chances that she is on the beach and not on the streets were big. It doesn't hurt to check it anyways.

As he tought this he already jumped over and landed softly on his knee and hands. He got up and looked around the beach but no one was there"not that he could see much.  
>Only thing he could think of while reaching and climbing the rocks was "<em>Please be there Teru".<br>_And as if someone heard his prayers, he saw his girl lying unconscious on the sand.  
>"Teru!" he yelled to her, happy that he found her. He jumped down and was right by her side in a second.<br>"Hey Teru! Come on wake up!"he said as he shook her shoulder. Having no response he pulled her up and placed her in his lap.  
>"You idiot, if you already managed to run away from those asses you could have stayed awake"vhe said slapping her cheek slowly and splashed her face with water he could take with one hand.<br>"I'm sorry Teru..." he said quietly as he leaned his forehead on hers and cupped her cheek with his free hand. He closed his eyes and sighed "...For everything. God, just open your eyes and I swear I'll never lie to you again."

He wanted her eyes to open and look at him lovingly, to smile and accept his apology. And then heard some quiet noise, and groans. He flashed his eyes open and stared at the girl beneath him.  
>She moved her head to the side, frowning and muttering something. She felt someone holding her and she flashed her eyes open, remembering the man who was kissing her neck. She saw a black silhouette of a man, the fear got her and she pushed herself clumsily out of his grip falling on her but right in front of him gasping. It took two seconds for her eyes to adjusted to the darkness and she saw shocked face of a man in front of her.<br>"Teru.." he said quietly as she recognised the voice and the mans facial lines  
>"Kurosaki?"she jumped back to him again, her hands hugging him around his waist and face buried in his chest. She was crying hard and he simply hugged her like there was no tomorrow.<p>

* * *

><p>Ok I think this is pure crap...but i still hope you will like it...weird...anyways please review cause I only have 3 reviews from one person and about 250 people who read this...and i really don't know is this good...i really hope to see your response, it will keep me alive to write this :PP and i wanna know would you like to see some more romance and pervertnes...some hot stuff...should i keep it inocent...should I have it censured ...or what! People speak to me! :3<p> 


	6. Sand, tears and kisses

Now, **first of all I wanna note you guys** that are reading this that I will keep trying to post new ch every weekend, but if I don't it's probably my health fault. If you wanna know I'll tell you but I'm guessing you don't really care :P :)  
>I got 2 reviews ^^ better something than nothing :) and I couldn't respond privately so here are responds :P :))<p>

**raging nazi**-I don't really get what do you mean by "weird format " or "properly writing"...I don't see anything wrong (If someone sees please note me!) and there's basically no proper writing in my opinion...just the style that a writer has...and thanx for sending me that grammar mistake, I'll make sure to fix that :P  
><strong>Blahblahsecretname- <strong>I'm hoping to get more reviews to see more opinions, but I'm all for hot stuffff...and for now that is the path...If it was me, this would probably be M o.o xD but this is my first FF so I'll go slowly :D And I'm glad you like it ^_^

So, hope you enjoy new chap ^_^ and I wrote it for a day since I was better today and had nothing to do B| and sorry for grammar mistakes in advance, having trouble with laptop :)

* * *

><p>Teru was shivering in his arms, sobbing and sniffing, and Kurosaki rested his chin on the top of her head caressing her hair.<br>She thought about nothing specific, but he was thinking of what could have they done to her that made her act like that. Of course, it was not uncommon for someone to react like that when they don't see anything, but he saw something in her eyes that was different. He saw fear" a lot of it. Her eyes gave her feelings away most of the time.  
>"It's okay now. I got you now." he repeated a few times, softly whispering to her ear.<br>As the girl was calming down, her grip around his waist loosened. And when she relaxed completely, she didn't move. She simply laid there on his chest, one half of her on the sand, and the other half in his lap, her arms just being around his waist loosely.  
>She was gazing at the dark horizon, concentrated on his heart beats. That was the only thing she could hear and think of" his chest rising slowly, and his heart beating.<p>

"You okay now Teru?" he said quietly after giving her few more minutes.  
>She nodded in answer. They both gazed at the darkness of the sea. Suddenly he felt the girl in his arms stiffen. He looked down at her, and she pulled out from his arms.<br>" S-Sorry" she apologized blushing. She realized the pose they were in and it made her get out of that, no matter how much she had wanted to stay, and to tighten her arms around him, intertwine their fingers. No matter how much she wanted him to hug her, to hold her more firmly, to kiss her -she couldn't stay there like that. It wasn't her place to be there.  
>" What for?" he asked watching her lift herself up from the sand."You shouldn't be apologizing for anything Teru. In fact I should be the one to apologize" he finished standing up, realizing that it is time to leave that place.<br>" No. You can't apologize on this. This was entirely my fault." she replied a bit louder than before, and started climbing up, not looking at Kurosaki at all. I was the one that wasn't careful. I am the one that they are still after, and you can't change that fact.  
>She finished her sentence as they reached the top.<br>" Teru I…" he started again, but she ignored that.  
>" And certainly" she continued and started climbing down to the other side "I am the one that ran away, not you. I was the one that couldn't handle the fact that…I am not most desirable company…for you." and with that she jumped down on the sand, again ignoring pain in her knee as she landed.<br>Kurosaki landed down right after her. He stood there, shocked, watching her walk away, as her words rang in his head.  
>" And I'm sorry for being a drag, and nuicance…and sorry for bothering you all this time."<br>The man behind her started to walk after her, still in shock.  
>She was on the verge of tears, as her emotions started to show, and she didn't dare to look behind her. And Kurosaki didn't notice her bein so upset, as he only thought about how she thought that he didn't want her.<br>"_I have to explain things to her, I can't leave this situation as it is" _he thought that and opened his mouth to speak, but a little to late because she continued her talk.  
>" Sorry, I really am. I didn't think about you, and I was being selfish." then she paused for a second, trying to calm her voice and not let him notice she was upset and about to cry<br>" I was a little…selfish…brat" she continued but with her voice getting higher at last words  
>" I…I guess I just wanted you for myself. And I wanted you close to me. You made me happy and angry at the same time, and I loved that.<br>Kurosaki was again stunned by her words. Only she could do this to him. Changing his feelings in seconds, getting him speechless after every second sentence, and making him think about her more and more with each minute passing.  
>Right now, he was happy…maybe…he didn't quite know that. But he wanted to just hug her, kiss her, touch her and taste her…to show her that he cared…that he wanted her to be his, close to him, to make him happy with her smile everyday as she already did.<br>" Teru.." he just said her name, not knowing what did he do that for. He didn't have any idea what to say right now.  
>" I wanted you so bad that I didn't notice your feelings. I didn't notice how much pressure I put on your shoulders with my selfish acts. I didn't notice that it was already difficult for you, even without my childlike moments, because of my brothers request." she raised her voice gradually. And now Kurosaki was absolutely sure that he didn't want her to think that, to blame herself on everything, because all he did" was because he wanted to<br>" Teru nothing is your…" he spoke trying to calm her, almost yelling, but at the same time somehow sadly.  
>" And now I'll act like a grown"up person would." she cut him of with a determinant voice, still not turning around to face his, again, confused eyes<br>" Kurosaki, when we go back I'll move out from your apartment complex" she started, and Kurosaki's eyes widening – I will leave. And you will not come after me anymore. You won't have any obligations towards me, I am setting you free. And don't think about my brother, I bet he would agree with me. So we won't stay in touch anymore, and mo matter how much I want to come back" I won't. So after this you can have your life back.  
>With that, she finished and just stood there with her eyes closed. She said words that made her heart throb in pain. She frowned when she finally let a tear slip down quietly.<p>

On the other side, Kurosaki's mind was blank. Did she just said she would never see him again after this? After he processed her words, his eyes narrowed. He was mad. Mad on her, him, and everyone else alive and dead.  
>" Teru you don't seem to realize even now that you are not a burden to me. You still don't get the damn fact that I am doing this because I want to!" he raised his voice, and Teru stiffened and shut her eyes closed. Soon everything will fall in place.<p>

" You fucking don't seem to get that I would go to bloody hell If that means saving you! I wouldn't mind dying if that means you are safe! And yes, you are selfish and acting on your whim" he started walking towards her slowly "Yes you were selfish about me, keeping me around, smiling at me casually. And with each…of your…smile, you reminded me…I was a fucking sinner" he finished, slowly saying each word "I ruined your life, and now, I was paying for it. And I deserved it!" he stood behind her with his eyes closed, as she cried, scared and sad. In one moment you could only hear waves and that made her feel awkward.  
>"But don't you dare think that I paid by taking care of you." he continued slowly, opening his eyes – That was practically my reward, seeing your smile and hearing your laugh every day. I paid by not being the right one for you. I shouldn't be around you, yet you wanted me there. Dammit Teru, you made me feel like I actually stand a chance to be worthy of being by your side every day!<br>Teru opened her eyes in shock. What he said was like a confession. Tears began to blur her vision again. She had an urge to get away  
>" You don't have to lie for me. You know I love you" she said blushing and crying without a sound looking over her shoulder into his angry eyes. "Don't make this harder, and don't twist my heart" she said trying to run of.<p>

_"I won't let you go this time. Last time was the last time I'll get you run away from me"  
><em>  
>He ran after her few steps, and grabbed her wrist.<br>She felt a strong hand holding her back for a second, then spinning her around. She gasped in shock. It all happened in just a few seconds, and she couldn't se very well so everything was more fuzzier. As Kurosaki spun her around, she felt his other hand pulling her close to him at her waist. She lost her balance and started falling on her back, with Kurosaki not letting go. He fell after her, letting go of her wrist and covered the back of her head with his hand. They landed on the soft sand, Kurosaki over the crying girl. She had her eyes closed until they fell, and they shot open the moment they landed.

She felt his lips over hers kissing her madly, passionately. His grip on her waist and head was strong, and she couldn't move much. The shock went by in seconds, and then she kissed him back vigorously. She was happy, still crying, and so was he after he felt her responding strongly.  
>She didn't know what to do, but she went with the flow, doing what felt right.<p>

He let go of her head, and leaned on his elbow completely, still griping her waist. She slid one arm around his neck and pulled him in stronger. His lips were like a drug to her, she was immediately addicted. No control between them. She felt his tongue licking her lower lip, biting it, his tongue tangled with hers, battle of love between them. There could be heard a gasp from time to time, between kisses. Their lungs screamed for oxygen.  
>One of her hand was clutching his hair, while the other laid on his chest, grabbing his shirt. She didn't mind sand in her hair and waves hitting their side a couple of times.<br>Kurosaki was in the other state of mind. He was going crazy. He never wanted to stop kissing her soft lips. Never wanted to stop that feeling of her sweet, unexperienced tongue dancing along with his. Yet one little part of his mind was screaming this was wrong. But he fought against it. This made her happy, his love was what she wanted, and he couldn't regret that. He could go to hell after he dies, but he won't mind. Having her like this was like a dream.  
>He felt her trying to lift up, and so they did. He kneeled, then slid his now free hand behind her back and then pulled her up with both of his hands. She lifted up, pushing herself with one of her hands while the other didn't dare to let go of his hair.<br>They didn't broke the kiss and continued to taste each others mouth. They felt like electricity hit them. Sparks were flying and it was like magic. When her face was in the same level as his, she cupped his cheeks with her palms and caressed his cheekbones with her thumbs. One of his hands tangled with her hair and other was on her side. Their lips crashed and danced, and their tongues explored each other.

She could feel his emotions, almost like she could read his mind. He was sorry. He wanted her to stay. He loved her. A tear would slide down her cheeks from time to time but neither of them did notice them. Only thing Kurosaki noticed was her in his arms and feelings coming from her. Same thing like with Teru-he felt her. She wanted him to love her. She wanted never to let go. Wanted him to hold on to her. And one more thing he could feel, and that send shivers down his spine every time was "I love you". He felt that with every touch she gave.  
>Then they stopped, gasping for air. Her palms were now gently holding him by his jaw and neck, and her forehead was against his, with their noses touching. She was feverishly red, panting, watching him directly in his eyes with her blurred ones. He was looking right back at her, breathing in deeply, his teeth clenched a bit.<p>

" Kurosaki, I…" she started with a quiet voice but cut of by a rather soft voice  
>" Listen to me now. If that didn't prove that you are not no one for me, I don't know what would I do." he smiled at the and, and continued "You know I could never lie to you, that is why I don't try to lie. And…" he stopped and sighed.<br>" Don't leave things half-finished" she encouraged him to continue  
>" Argh! Don't you EVER say that you…will leave me and…and never come back." he finished sadly and quietly and leaned his forehead on the crook of her neck<br>" I really…really don't wanna loose you."  
>" I won't leave" she hugged him with a smile.<br>"_He cares actually. I overreacted huh? I am an idiot really..so immature"_ she tought. Then tears came to her eyes again as she thought how, again, her childish acting made all this fuss, and how she was really lucky to have Kurosaki who wasn't angry at her. She started sobbing, and she hid her face in his shoulder.

Kurosaki lifted himself and looked over at the crying girl.  
>" Hey, what's wrong?" he said turning her gently around, placing her in his lap leaving her head on his shoulder.<br>" I-I-I Love you." she sobbed quietly and blushed hard "I love you, so freaking much. I love you."  
>Kurosaki looked at her crying face and wiped her tears away with his thumb. He felt nothing but happiness. He smiled at her and kissed her gently<br>" Teru, I love you to. I think I always had" he said whispering in her ear "But I was afraid to love you. To allow myself to love you freely."  
>" I get that you think you sinned, and you think you killed my brother. But the fact is you didn't. And even if you did, love is not something you should take away from yourself." she whispered back.<br>Kurosaki simply sighed at that statement.  
>" It was his choice to help you instead going to the hospital and we both know that. It was his choice. You can't blame yourself forever. First of all my bro wouldn't want that. I wouldn't want that." she finished whispering "And I think love is for everyone. Even sinners" she said gazing at his eyes lovingly and blushing "People make mistakes, but love is not a mistake. Love doesn't happen every day. And Kurosaki…I am one hundred percent sure that you deserve love after all this time."<br>" I'm so happy to have met you, and to have you like this now." he whispered smiling and hugging her  
>" Me too."she said hugging him back.<p>

* * *

><p>Gimme some revews...I wanna know if this suits your taste...did seven shots of 1.600.000 penicilin had any effect on my brain or so :D<br>I know it's pain in the ass to review but...pleasee *.*


	7. I can't sleep without you? That is right

Here Goes new chap. Tonight is the full moon, so it's hitting me in every aspect. Tomorrow I doubt I will remember that i put this up xD Does anyone else have reactions on moon phases or am i only one weirdo?  
>And thanks GreenNatureGirl for alerting and revewing...and everyone else...though there aren't much of those who reviewed so please do review, and let me know what do you think :P<br>A/N- I am not sure I will manage to finish next chap till next weekend, so if I don't please forgive me, but if I do finish, it will probably be shorter x)  
>Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>" Kurosaki, I'm done with bathroom. You can go in now." she said stepping out on the balcony where Kurosaki was waiting for her to finish bathing.<br>" Then I'll be going" he said walking past her – And you wait here, don't run away again.  
>" I won't, I promise" she said rolling her eyes and smiling.<br>She sat on a chair, drying her hair with a towel, secretly watching Kurosaki trough the glass. Her cheeks were getting redder and redder, and as Kurosaki went into the bathroom the girl turned her head forward and bent her head backwards sighing. She gazed at the stars recalling all the things that happened that night. That reminded her to ask Kurosaki about his phone call with Riko. She still didn't knew exactly how did she get from situation of almost getting kidnapped and raped by two idiots to the situation of being Kurosaki's girlfriend.

Then she stood up and walked to the concrete fence, leaning her elbows on it.  
><em>"Wait, am I actually his girlfriend. I think I should be but he never said anything about that…or us"<em> she frowned thinking.  
>She decided not to let that get to her, and just let it be as it is. Soon she will figure out what are they now. Teru was simply shy to ask something like "Am I your girlfriend now?", thinking that she will end up ashamed in front of him.<p>

She gazed at the beach and the sand. She blushed hard thinking of what have they done there.  
>"<em>I'm ashamed to even look at the sand" <em>she thought covering her eyes with one hand and letting a small laugh escape her lips. She never thought that she would be kissing that passionately with Kurosaki, and that she would want to touch him, kiss him and feel him more. And she was absolutely sure she never noticed her other side. The "perverted"side that gained control over her actions when she kissed him. That side was her woman instinct that led her trough things like that.

While in the shower, Kurosaki could only think of how did he manage to get her. As the water ran down his face and body he couldn't manage not to let a smile appear on his face. He was so happy that everything went right. As he thoughts ran trough his mind, repeating every moment of that night. And he couldn't help but wonder, what did exactly happen with her. As far as he knew, she was sleeping on the sand.

He got out of bathroom, with his hair still moist. He glanced over at the balcony, and saw Teru leaning on the fence, her back facing him. She looked like an angel standing there, moon illuminating her hair. She seemed like she was dozing off, because she didn't notice Kurosaki approaching her.  
>He tried to sneak his arms around her waist and hug her. She gasped as she jumped out of shock and turned around to face him.<br>Teru was afraid, and her body moved on its own. At first, Kurosaki smiled, thinking that he just scared her, but his smile faded as he saw her expression and heard her sighing in relief.  
>" Wow. I didn't knew I could give you a almost"heart attack." he stated mockingly, as she glared at him<br>" Or maybe I overdid it and didn't notice." He stated, seeing the look on her face  
>Teru sighed at that again. <em>"Is my reflex on someone touching me going to be that from now on?" <em>she though. She knew exactly why did she react like that. And that really irritated her.  
>" No you didn't do anything" she smiled plunging down on a chair " I was just…I don't know…Too much in my thoughts I guess."<br>She picked her feet up on her chair, hugged her legs and watched as the blonde lit up his cigar. She didn't realize she was smiling.

" What are you smiling about?" He said with a smirk, and she turned her head away from him  
>" And what were you thinking about?<br>" Well" she started of blushing "About tonight. I guess."  
>" What about tonight?" he continued to tease<br>" E-everything " she said quietly, burying her face in her knees embarrassed.  
>Kurosaki let out a small laugh. She was so adorable, and he loved to tease her.<br>" Hey Teru" he started a bit more seriously, making her turn her head to look at him  
>" You never told me what actually happened before I found you. All I know is that those two idiots caught you, but you managed to get away."<br>Teru felt like vomiting after images from her memory flashed in front of her eyes. But after a few seconds she realized she had to tell him" now or later.  
>" Well" she started looking right into his eyes, finding that he was listening carefully<br>" I…After I ran away from you, I started running down that street not realizing that I went all way down to the end of beach. And then" she stopped for a second, uncertain "Then…they cought me. And they…they touched me, looking for my phone."  
>Kurosaki looked straight at her, and even though she looked away from him he knew that she was getting scared, even though she was only talking about it.<br>" I was so scared" she sighed "He touched my back, stomach, thighs...my butt. And after they found out that I don't have my cell, they thought that…that we could have fun."  
>The man clenched his fist, trying not to break something. He swallowed hard. <em>"No wonder that she reacted like that both time she was surprised"<em> he thought to himself.  
>" After that…I don't remember very well. Everything is blurred. I know…I know one of them…k-kissed my neck, and licked me. That he touched my…my stomach. I remember his hands going lower and lower, and I remember I cried. I am lucky his hands didn't go further than just under my shirt." she sighed and smiled ironically, tears brimming up in her eyes slowly.<br>Kurosaki now watched cigar in his hand burn slowly. His body was stiff, picturing in his mind scenes that Teru described. And that was enough for him to want to find those bastards. He was mad at them, and at him partly. It was impossible for him not to be angry at himself, when he knew he could have prevented everything that she went trough to happen.  
>" I'll kill them" he growled, and Teru looked him with her crying face<br>He put out his cigar and stood up. Teru watched his every move as he went to the fence and leaned over. He was angry and Teru could feel that.  
>" Kurosaki…" she stood up, wiping her tears as she went over to him<br>" I swear Teru if I ever see those two again…"  
>He was cut of by one unexpected hug from behind. His anger melted for a second as he turned around his head to see crying girl. With her forehead against his back, he couldn't see her face, but he knew she was crying.<br>He turned around completely with a sigh. If he was upset, he couldn't imagine how did she felt. He pulled her into a bear hug. Teru relaxed after feeling his arms around her.  
>" Did they do anything else?" he said calmly as he could<br>" No" she answered, still hugging him "That is all. I didn't let them do anything more."  
>" I'm glad you didn't. Though, I would be happier if that didn't happen at all."<p>

They were just standing there in silence hugging each other, with his chin on top of her head and one hand stroking her hair. A minute of silence passed, and suddenly it was broken by a small yawn. Kurosaki looked down at Teru, and saw that she almost fell asleep in his arms, her eyelids closed. He smirked, noticing how cute she was like that

" Ok, time for bed" he said teasing her.  
>She let out a surprised gasp as he picked her up and put her over one shoulder, like a bag, taking her in the dark apartment. Only thing that illuminated the room was a weak light coming from the balcony lamp and the moon.<br>She was pretty much shaken up and wide awake for a second. Teru didn't even notice that she was dozing off to sleep. She tried to get out of his arms but a second after that she realized she didn't had enough strength and she let her limbs relax and drop down.  
>" Go bald Kurosaki" she sighed "Put me down I'm getting dizzy. And this is so not romantic."<p>

As she said that, another dizziness hit her when he lifted her up and switched the position so that she was now in his arms. She didn't have a second to sober up or complain because she had a sudden warm sensation on her lips.  
>She kissed him back on a reflex as her arms found a way around his neck, pulling herself closer to him.<br>Feeling his tongue playing with her lower lip, she counterattacked with hers. She was so into this that she didn't feel him move, until her back touched the bedding. They didn't broke the kiss. It was passionate, but sweet at the same time.  
>Her fingers played with his hair, and his hand caressed her cheek. Teru felt something. The feeling was unknown, but it was very strong. She felt excitement, tension, tenderness, love and passion. Her cheeks were getting hotter and hotter, and she needed air.<br>All Kurosaki wanted was to feel her, touch her, and taste her -same as before. Those feelings never stopped, or never will. But now she was his, and that made him especially happy. Her gasps between kisses, and quiet moans made him want more. Her hands in his hair, around his neck and his cheek sent chills down his spine. He was getting pretty aroused. But he had to stop. Now.

He slowly pushed himself up a bit, so that he could see her face, but still close enough to feel her heavy breaths.  
>" Romantic enough?" he whispered<br>She just stared at him, feeling dizzy. She was breathing deep, but slow, trying to calm herself. Her face was flushed with pink colour.  
>" You pervert." she looked aside, him still above her.<br>" You didn't seem to hate it." he smirked and she blushed more  
>" Hmph." she pouted, but continuing quietly after few seconds "I guess…I…I don't mind. That much. If it's you…"<br>She could have barely been heard, but of course Kurosaki heard her and smirked. He got up from her bed, and sat on his.

Teru got up, so that she could lay down properly. She wanted to sleep with him tonight, in the same bed. With so much things happening, she thought that she could sleep peacefully only in his arms. She was basically scared to be alone now.  
>"<em>I can't possibly ask him that<em>. _Just bear with that for tonight!_" she thought while they looked at each other, her laying on her side, and Kurosaki sitting on his bed facing Teru completely.  
>"Sleep now. This was hell of a day" he said to her<br>" I know. But I can't fall asleep that easily."  
>" You said you were tired yourself, and you fell asleep on balcony. Standing."<br>" Well you hugged me there" she muttered for herself  
>" What?"<br>" N-nothing!" she said blushing and turning around, covering herself up to her ears "I'll try to fall asleep. And you sleep too. It's late."  
>" Goodinght" he said kissing her cheek quickly, leaving her blushing in surprise" again<br>" Y-yeah" she muttered again "Night."

Almost one hour passed, and Teru still couldn't fall asleep. She turned over to face Kurosaki, but faced his back. She looked at his broad shoulders and listened to his steady breathing. He was asleep. She sighed and wiggled under the covers. She wasn't comfortable, and she couldn't find any position to sleep in. She sighed again.  
>" Teru?" Kurosaki said half awake<br>" Huh?" she was kinda shocked hearing his voice  
>" Sleeping?"<br>" I'm okay" she said softly, looking at the ceiling "Go back to sleep.  
>" Liar." he said turning around to face her" You can't sleep.<br>" Ah. I'm just thinking a lot" she covered her face with her palms, rubbing her eyes  
>She heard a mattress move, and then she saw him standing up and bend over her bed.<br>" Move" he said to her, noticing she froze, not understanding his movements  
>" Huh?"<br>" Move aside. I'll be sleeping here tonight."  
>" Oh" she said blushing, and moving to make him some room in her bed.<br>" I don't want to have a zombified girlfriend tomorrow morning. And I think I might help"  
>He smirked at her, as he got under her covers, and she blushed at his use of word "girlfriend". She was his girlfriend, and she was so happy.<br>He stared right into her eyes, their face on the same level. She came close as she could to him and his hand sneaked around her waist. He kissed her forehead, noticing she was halfway in her dreams and soon after that they were both in a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>Please revew...was it to long, plain, stupid...i wanna know! :D<p> 


	8. Sleep trough the day, long night coming

Teru's eyes fluttered as the sun rays landed on her still very sleepy face. It took her a few seconds to realize she was in the hotel room, her eyes still half-opened. She felt a strong grip around her waist as she tried to move, and realized Kurosaki was in the same bed. She turned around to face his sleeping face, few centimeters away from gazed at him for a while with a smile, and then decided to leave him sleeping a bit more and get ready.  
>After a few tries to get out, she realized she was stuck there. Somehow she couldn't manage to get out. She didn't even know what time it was.<br>" Kurosaki." She shook him a bit trying to wake him up.  
>" Wake up" she tried again and then murmured to herself with a smile "And you told me I was the one with a heavy sleep."<br>Kurosaki opened his eyes slowly and saw Teru in his arms. She smiled at him and he closed his still sleepy eyes, pulling her closer to his chest and buried his face into her hair.  
>" Hey, wake up" her voice was muffled. As the answer his grip tightened.<br>" Do you know what time it is? I don't wanna waste my day."  
>" No and I don't care. I want to sleep."<br>" Then let me out, you can sleep." she said quietly, but still annoyed.  
>" No."<br>" Let me go" she tried to wiggle out, but didn't have to since Kurosaki let her out. Teru sat up on the bed, realizing she was still tired and her limbs were sore. She just closed her eyes, and doze off. Kurosaki turned around to the nightstand, his eyes still closed, and tapped around a few times until he found his phone. He flipped it open, opened one eye to see the time and sighed  
>" Teru?"<br>" Yeah?" she said standing up suddenly and turning around to look at Kurosaki that was laying on his stomach, faced away from her. She still looked at him as he flipped over on his side to face her. He reached out and she took his hand unconsciously, and didn't realize until she was pulled back into the bed with his arms around her tight.  
>" Hey!" she tried to oppose, blushing.<br>" You wont loose your day." he told her quietly, but she heard him and looked up at him confused "It's six in the morning you idiot. Sleep."  
>Teru was confused, but found her words "Really?"<br>" Yes. Sleep." he replied, already drifting to sleep.  
>After few seconds she yawned, and realized she was indeed still tired, and that was the sun that woke her up and not herself. <em>"Stupid sun" <em>she thought as she went back to sleep, in Kurosaki's arms-again.

"Why did you let me sleep for so long?" Teru yelled from the bathroom "We've missed the whole day. And I really wanted to go to the beach.|  
>Kurosaki sighed at that "We can still go. It's a quarter to five."<br>" It will be past five o'clock when we get there. We have to eat first, and I need to get ready."  
>" Then you just hurry up!"<br>With that the bathroom door opened and Teru got out with a line between her brows. She had a slumpy green dress that went to her knees, and swimsuit under it.  
>They got out of the apartment in silence and started walking towards the restaurant. While walking the girl thought about one thing that she wanted to ask him ever since last night. She finally found her words when they got to the lobby.<br>" Hey Kurosaki" she broke the silence "Um…I wanted to ask you something."  
>Kurosaki looked at her curiously "Then ask."<br>" Well…about last night" she started again "It's…I just wanted to know what did you talked to Riko about."  
>" Oh. Well…Let's sit down first ok?"<br>" Ok." she smiled

When they sat down and ordered their meal Kurosaki told her about everything.  
>He told her about how he knew about those two, how he didn't want to upset her.<br>" Only reason why I didn't want to be here at the moment was because of you."  
>" Me?" Teru looked at him confused<br>"God, Teru, you were in a life danger you know that? I only wished we weren't here because that way you would be safe for sure."  
>As they talked the time was passing by and when they cleared all the misunderstandings they ever had it was past six o'clock. Teru was angry of course, and Kurosaki simply sighed.<br>They just had a walk, had an ice-cream and talked about random stuff. Then they decided just to go to the beach and sit on the sand. They stayed there until the night came, and stars showed up.

" Kurosaki, I hate you" Teru stated and Kurosaki flinched  
>" Huh?" he asked confused.<br>" If you hadn't let me sleep, we could have been here the whole day."  
>Kurosaki sighed relaxed. She really caught him there. He let out a small laugh.<br>" What is funny?" she asked, watching him standing up.  
>" Oh nothing" he smirked "I thought that I should just give you a proper reason to hate me."<br>With that he picked up confused Teru in his arms and started running to the darkness of the sea.  
>Teru tried to get out before they got to the water, but after that she put her arms around his neck trying to hold herself and not letting him drop her into the water<br>" NO! Kurosaki you wouldn't dare!" she yelled at him  
>" I'm guessing you wanted to go for a swim today, right?"<br>" Yeah, but…"  
>" And we still can." he said with a grin. He walked slowly deeper and deeper into the water. The water slowly reached Teru's hips. The water was cold and she yelped.<br>"No! It's cold! Let me go Kurosaki!"  
>Kurosaki just looked at her with a smirk, and her eyes widened. Typical mistake in this situations.<br>" No! Don't let me go, I'm still…" but it was too late for any comments. She found herself surrounded with cold water.  
>" You idiot, I'm still in my dress!" she yelled when she found a way to the surface. Kurosaki was laughing, and few seconds after that he pulled closer.<br>Her hair was soaking wet and stick to her cheeks and shoulders. Her dress was translucent even on the moonlight, and water drops were sliding down her face, neck and arms. She was frowning, but she was rather seductive.  
>" Then strip" he smirked<br>" Go bold you pervert" she yelled blushing, and pushing away from him. Then she found it quite uncomfortable to be in a dress in the water. So when she walked away a few steps, she took it off. He took his shirt off too, then took her dress, squeezed the water out of them and threw them on the beach.  
>" They'll wrinkle"<br>" I don't care." he answered and grabbed her by the waist under the water, and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Beach was empty, so Teru went with the flow without hesitating.  
>She put her arms around his neck, and she felt a butterfly light touches of his hand under the water on her waist and back.<br>She gasped when she felt his hands on her thighs, and when he pulled her up above the surface of the water, holding her by the back of her hips. Her legs automatically wrapped around his waist, and she blushed feeling his hands so close to her butt.  
>He loved the feeling of her wet skin under his palms, the feeling of her lips and tongue dancing with his, the sensation of her arms gripping his hair and caressing his neck. His senses were going wild.<br>Teru felt one of his hands leaving her hip and going up her back to the neck, and caressing her skin. Then she moaned into his mouth, getting embarrassed by the sound that she made.  
>But that sound was a music to his ears, and he continued to explore the sensitive areas of her neck, shoulders, upper back, ears and jaw earning more moans and gasps. Then he felt her shivering, realizing that she was probably really cold. Then they parted gasping for air and looked into each others eyes. He smiled, she returned his smile and snuggled into the crook of his neck. He started walking towards the beach, with her still clinging to him. They put on their still moist clothes and laid down on the sand, her head on his chest.<br>" I love you"  
>" Oh, I thought you hated me" he mocked her<br>" You know I can't hate you" she said getting up on her elbows, their faces close to each others. He kissed her gently, and he could feel him smiling against her lips. That made her smile too. With that he flipped them, so he was above her. He started giving her warm pecks on the cheeks, nose, forehead, eyelids, neck, but always coming back to her lips. She laughed, caressing his cheeks, and returning every kiss on the lips, while his hand laid on her thigh.  
>Then he bit on her neck with a smirk, and sucked slowly.<br>" Kurosaki.. " She gasped and moaned to the weird feeling in her stomach. This made Kurosaki stop all his actings, lifting himself up, and sitting beside Teru. She could only see his back, while he sat there quietly.  
>She didn't want him to stop, she wanted more. All of these feelings he made her feel were magical, making her wanting him. But then he stopped and she wondered did she do something wrong. She was worried.<br>" D-Did I do something wrong?" she whispered, worry line between her brows. "Why…why did you stop suddenly?" she finished, not believing she actually said something like that.  
>" No Teru you didn't" he sighed, and she sat beside him looking at his expression. He had a somewhat sad smile "It's just that, well…If I didn't stop now I don't think that I would be able to stop myself later."<br>When Teru realized what he ment, she blushed hard, and turned her head away from him.  
>" Oh.."<p>

The truth was that she wouldn't mind going all the way with him. She was almost eighteen, she loved him and trusted him most in the world, and she was absolutely sure she wanted her first time to be with him.  
>" But don't worry, I won't force you. I can wait for you" he kissed her on the head, pulling her closer, and she leaned on his shoulder.<br>" You know" she broke the silence with a low voice" If it's you, I wouldn't mind going all the way...I can't believe I said this" she muttered the last words  
>" You're forcing yourself" he answered with a quieter voice "I'll wait. Don't rush."<br>" I don't think I am. I'm sure I want my first time to be with you. And thinking of what could have happened yesterday, just made me even more sure in that."  
>" God, you just make me sin more and more" he muttered into her hair<br>" Don't start with me." she said cupping his cheeks. She was obviously blushing, and ashamed by the words that she was saying, and conversation that they were having.  
>" S-showing your love…It's not a sin" she muttered, getting redder by each spoken word<br>" It's something I'm taking from you, again."  
>" No. It's something I want to give to you" she said "And only to you."<p>

* * *

><p>I was so caught up in school, that I thought I wouldn't be able to finish it for the weekend!<br>GUYS TELL ME NOW! I have 2 versions of this and wich one you want to have here?. The one is where they do it, other is where they don't -I like it both, though I prefer the first one for some reason :P  
>And just so you know I would do a censured part of when they make love, and make something like one shot in another story because of the people that maybe don't want to read it.<br>And do you think I overdid it? Should I put it M instead of T (I don't think so but still... xD)  
>Revew and make my life easier xD :3<p> 


	9. Closer to you, It sounds so good to me

She closed the door of her room slowly, leaving it unlocked. She fell on her knees, peper red colour flushing her face.  
>This was the night when she will become a woman. She will show him all of her love, and give herself to the one and only man in her life that mattered now. After this everything will be different for them. She got up, unfreezing her body, getting serious, and started her preparations.<br>She ran to her suitcase, avoiding looking at their beds. She digged trough her stuff finding her towel and shampoo. She cursed for not having anything sexy, or even cute lingerie or nightgowns. Instead of that, she had to take her pink bra with green stripes and matching panties. That was a set she didn't find that much plain. Then she took her dress off, tossed it in the suitcase and then zipped it.  
>She rushed to the bathroom and locked it. Her skin felt like burning. She took off her wet swimming suit and hung it on a towel holder to dry. She looked at her naked form in the big mirror.<br>"_What if he doesn't like what he sees?_" she thought, getting nervous. She didn't look that bad, but she wasn't that type with big curves. She was still developing.  
>" Argh, stop Teru. You will be alright." she shock her head and jumped into the shower. She had to be quick. Kurosaki will come back soon.<br>While showering and washing her hair in a hurry she thought of how they got there

30 minutes earlier

"I'm serious you idiot. Do you think I would even mention that if I wasn't...prepared?" she said to him frowning, after about ten minutes of convincing him.  
>"So, It's not to fast for you?" he asked her ironically.<br>"I have told you already" she looked him into the eyes as they sat on the soft sand, blushing hard from the words she was saying "I could never regret that decision, no matter the time. I have loved you for so long, that...that if we...that that would be like a dream to me, something I wanted for so long." she finished much quieter than she had started, muttering a bit.  
>"Oh, God..." he sighed "I...I guess I just want to treasure you."<br>He put his palm on her cheek, caressing it with his thumb. She smiled weakly, and sighed. Taking his hand with her own, playing with his fingers.  
>"You...Do you think that this is just in the heat of the summer?" she still looked at his hands in her lap "Me...saying this? Your feelings for me? Everything?"<br>Then his palm suddenly left her hands, and lifted her chin up. His eyes were slightly narrowed.  
>"You talking about this? Maybe. But my feelings have been screwing me up for some time now." he told her with a deep voice, her face close to his "Teru, I'm a grown up man. Do you think I don't want to take you just for me? I wanted you for so long, and that feeling will not disappear. I just don't want you to be insecure. We have only started this last night. We have so much time for this."<br>"But It will be so much easier for you. And if it's you...I know I can't regret it later, or end up hurt. I trust you when you say you will be there, and you love me." she looked at him sadly.  
>"I don't want you to think of me. Think about yourself " he looked at her caringly " I want you to...to want me...the way I want you.<br>"Oh God, Kurosaki!" she sighed, rolling her eyes " You think I don't want you enough? Enough to give myself to you? Who do you think I would want, if not you? Imagine me with someone else."  
>The thought of that made him angry, and her cheeks were burning red. She warped her arms around his neck and looked him in the eyes as he held his hands on her sides.<br>"Yeah, I can't quite imagine that myself. You are not someone I had just met. You are someone I had got to know so damn well over the last two years, someone who is always there, someone who is so important to me. I wouldn't be me without you."  
>She finished whispering. He was quiet and she leaned her forehead on his.<br>"And you don't have be so considerate of me. I'm not sixteen anymore" she kissed him gently on the lips. Moments later she felt him smirk against her lips  
>"You certainly aren't" he muttered.<br>She smiled herself into the kiss "_Yes! I convinced him it is ok._"

The kiss got deeper, tongues dancing, lips crashing 'till she laid down on the sand, him over her. Only thing hey could hear was the waves crashing, sounds their lips made, and their breathing getting more rapid with each second passing. She moaned when she felt his hand accidentally brushed over her lower stomach, getting to her ribs to hold her, as he bit her lip giving her more pleasure. Then he felt her hand caressing his still wet chest, the other playing with the back of his neck and gripping his hair, and he groaned in her mouth and tightened his grip. They slowly parted, their noses still touching, and looked at each other panting.

Everything was black and white under the moonlight, but even in the darkness her flushed expression could be seen. To Kurosaki, she was an angel that made him sin. The angel he loved so much. That one angel, made his heaven complete. But damn, this angel looked so attractive to him. He wanted her.  
>Then he felt her thumb brush over his cheekbones.<br>" L-Let's...go. T-To hotel" She almost whispered.  
>"<em>Dear God, how come someone makes me say these kind of stuff?<em>"she thought. He smiled at her, leaving a peck on her lips before he got up and pulled her up. She cleaned herself, intertwined their fingers and they started walking towards the empty main street.

While they walked in silence, Teru took a glimpse at the beach and then sighing in relief. "_Good. It's pitch black. No one could have seen the two of us_" is what she thought, as the blonde took a few glimpses at the girl next to him. He couldn't believe the way things were happening.  
>When the hotel was in the sight, Kurosaki broke the silence<br>"Teru, I'm gonna go to the market. You go back to the room, ok?" he spoke, and she looked at him, eyebrow raised. He smiled at her, pulled her head, and kissed her on the top.  
>" I'm giving you some time for yourself, and a chance to run away or change your mind if you want to. I certainly want you, but It's up to you" he whispered into her ear, still holding her close. She blushed hard, but lifted her head an kissed him for a moment.<br>" I never told you but...but I didn't want you to...to stop." she muttered so that only he could hear " You made me feel things I have never felt, and make me act different. I never want that to stop."  
>" Glad to hear that" he smiled, gripping her hand softly " Go. I'll be up in fifteen minutes."<br>With that she ran inside the hotel, smiling.  
>...<p>

She rinsed her hair slowly. Taking a look at her legs she felt relief, because she waxed herself completely before they went on trip and she didn't have to waste time on shaving, since hair didn't start growing yet. Still she ran her hand from her ankles to the mid of her thigh just to make sure. She laughed to herself on how stupid she looked now, and stepped out from the shower.  
>"Less than fifteen minutes. Good for me"<p>

_"Brother, forgive your little sister, but I love Kurosaki so much." _she thought as she looked at herself in the mirror, covered with a towel only.  
>She started drying her hair with a hair dryer quickly. The smell of her shampoo was strong and she liked the smell very much. She hoped he will like it to.<br>Her cheeks were burning again, and she plugged out the hair dryer and leaned her elbows on the edges of the sink feeling dizzy, her face in her hands. Her breathing became heavier and she looked at the mirror. She was flushed red, and confused look in her eyes.  
>"<em>What's wrong with me? I want this, right?<em>" she thought to herself "_Of course I do. Even more after yesterday. That could happen again, and I don't want that to be first. I want him to have me first_"  
>" Teru calm down fast" she cried to the reflection in the mirror and then laughed at herself "I'm too nervous. If he sees me like this he'll misunderstand.<br>She splashed her burning face with water, then her neck and chest. No matter how much she wanted it to happen here and now, she was still trembling a bit. "_What if I do something wrong_" she thought, but her thinking was stopped when she heard door open and a male voice that called her.

"Teru?" the blonde entered the room and Teru was nowhere to be seen.  
><em>"Could it be she changed her mind and ran away?"<em> He thought when he got no answer. He turned around to look down the hall but a faint voice stopped him.  
>"I-Im in here" he heard a weak voice coming from the bathroom. He sighed in relief. She didn't ran away.<br>"Are you ok?" he asked hearing how her voice was pitched up and a bit trembling.  
>On the other side of the door, Teru was rushing to get into her underwear on and to comb her still a bit moist hair.<br>"Y-Yeah" she yelled running her comb trough her hair.  
>"You don't seem to be" he laughed to himself. He heard her rapid footsteps, and he knew she probably wasn't finished yet.<br>"I'll be out in a second." she said it, more like a whisper, but enough for him to hear it. He opened the balcony door and stood there gazing at the sea. He could hardly believe that this night actually came.  
>While he was waiting Teru realised just what she forgot. She slammed her forehead against the wall slightly a few times and murmured "Idiot" to herself. She was thinking of what to do quietly for a few minutes, but then came to her senses as she heard him on the other side again.<br>"Teru, are you alive?" he asked while knocking "Don't worry me. I don't hear you walking or anything. Are you really fine?"  
>Teru was calmed down with his calmed and worried voice.<br>"I-I'm fine. I just..." she started and then sighed, embarrased.  
>"Just what?."he asked with a low voice, encouraging her to continue.<br>"I...I forgot.." she started again, but decided just to spit it out "I forgot to bring my sleeping gown."  
>There was a silence, and then a laughter was heard. Kurosaki tried not to laugh, but she was so cute in these kind of situations.<br>"It's not funny!"she yelled from the bathroom. He could only imagine her blushed face pouting and frowning.  
>"So you're now gonna be locked up inside?" he asked softly<br>"No." she muttered  
>"Then?" he asked grinning, mocking her on purpose.<br>"Umm" she started, her voice trembling. At that moment she thought how childish she really was. "T-turn off the light in the room." she muttered, knowing that the room won't be pitch dark because of the big window and the moonlight that always illuminated the room  
>" And go sit..on the bed..."<p>

She heard him walk, then heard a click, then heard mattress moving. "_He's really patient with me_" she thought before she walked to the door and grabbed the handle.  
>"<em>Here goes nothing<em>" she thought shutting her eyes closed and opening the door. Slightly cooler air hit her, as she stepped outside and opened her eyes. The room was black and white, but she could clearly see a figure on her left, sitting on a bed, smiling lovingly to her. He noticed her blushing face, her slightly raised shoulders, and her hands in front of her beautiful body. He knew she was embarrassed.  
>He reached out with his hand, showing her to come closer. She walked slowly towards him and took his hand. Tension was leaving her slowly, and she started feeling butterflies in her stomach. He gazed a bit at her body, then pulled her untill her stomach was pressed against his chest. She looked down at his face, now so close to hers. He snug his arms around her waist and smiled at her<br>" You're beautiful" he whispered.  
>She blushed again, and it felt like butterflies in her stomach started to make a tornado. She smiled at him, kissed him, and with that she was pulled on his bed, and in his warm embrace.<p>

* * *

><p>So here is the new chapter, and thank you everyone for reviewing and telling me what you think. It really makes me happy! You can be proud of yourself for making one more human happy...<br>I hope you will like this one as you did the ones before this, since I didn't have much of a inspiration...I was very depressed this week...I barely finished this...  
>Please tell me did it meet your expectations? Was it good? Too short, not interesting, plain...?<p> 


	10. There you go pulling me right back in

The sweet fragrance of sweat, love and passion filled the room. Some clothes on the floor. Only thing that was breaking the silence was the sound of waves, seagulls and peaceful breaths of two naked lovers.  
>Wrapped in each others arms, sleeping calmly under messy covers. Her head was using his chest instead of a pillow, one arm over his stomach, hugging him in her sleep. She felt very comfortable in her sleep, as he had one arm behind her back, gently hugging her waist. He had his face buried in her hair, breathing her in unconsciously. Sun was giving them warmth, shining on them.<br>Then a ringing started, an annoying tune. Every tune that was waking people was annoying. Noise creeped into girls head, and she groaned quietly, noticing what was waking her up. She opened her eyes halfway, her eyelids still heavy. The man beside her was still sleeping, not being disturbed with his phone ringing.  
>Teru thought about throwing the damn phone trough the window, or maybe even answering, but noticed that phone was on the nightstand, next to Kurosaki. She wasn't willing to get up from her comfy position just to answer the phone. She closed her eyes hoping that ringing would stop soon.<br>She heard Kurosaki moan, as he turned, now partly awake. As he turned he held her firmly, and pulled her even closer to him. She blushed, still not fully awake. Their naked forms reminded her even more of what happened last night, ans she nuzzled into his chest in embarrassment.  
>"Kurosaki…"she whispered, while phone still rang. She was still hugging him with her eyes closed.<br>"Mmm" he replied, not moving an inch.  
>"Answer that damn phone"<br>"Can't."  
>"Why?" she looked up, meeting his closed eyes, their faces only a few centimeters away.<br>"Tired." he said with the same voice, and she blushed and chuckled  
>"Let me answer then" she moaned while trying to stretch out her legs and hands.<br>He loosened his grip, letting the girl climb over him to reach the phone that didn't stop ringing. She was too lazy to hold herself up with her hands, and she felt a sudden pain in her inner thighs, so she just laid down on Kurosaki who smirked as he felt her body on his, and reached over to the annoying phone and answered.  
>" Yes?" she answered with a bit harsh voice, and laid her head on Kurosaki's shoulder, her upper body over his and her legs at the place she was laying seconds ago.<br>" Teru? Why are you answering?" Riko was yelling to the phone  
>"Riko!" Teru lifted her upper body, now awake by the shock that Riko gave her. She looked straight at Kurosaki, like asking what to do. But only thing she got from him was a smirk. She realized why was he smirking, and she blushed pulling white sheets to cover her bare chest. "Pervert", she shaped the word with her mouth, as she got off him and sat beside him, firmly holding the covers over her.<br>"Y-yeah, ummm…." she didn't know what to say to cover up the truth.  
>"Where is Kurosaki?."<br>"H-He's here. No worries. We were just sleeping an…" and then she shut her mouth for a second, realizing what did these words sounded like. She earned a scoff from Kurosaki and blushed even more, but glad that Riko didn't notice anything weird. Or got it wrong, no matter hom much it was right.  
>"Oh God, Sorry for waking you up. though it isn't that early you know, it's around nine<br>"R-really? Well we were tired I guess" she blushed again as she gave a laugh to Riko.  
>"I-I'll hand you Kurosaki" not hearing Riko anymore, she handed the phone over.<br>She glared at Kurosaki, who was about to die due to laughs that he tried to suppress till now.  
>"Riko?" Kurosaki started with a smile on his face, stretching. Teru heard Riko's voice, but couldn't understand what was she saying. She only saw Kurosaki roll his eyes.<br>"Yeah, good morning to you too." he answered ironically, and then looked at Teru and smiled at her  
>"Why are you calling?" he said to Riko, while looking at Teru. They smiled at each other and he quickly pulled Teru by her arm into his arms. She yelped as she landed on top of him, and winced when she felt pain in her legs that quickly passed.<br>"_Wanted you to know I'll be back earlier than planned.I'm coming the morning after tomorrow. And wanted to see how are you two doing. Any news?" _Teru heard Riko's subdued voice.  
>The two looked at each others eyes, like asking what should they say.<br>"No, nothing big." Kurosaki simply answered with a smirk, while Teru smiled imagining Riko's reaction if they actually told her.  
>"<em>So really nothing I should know about?<em>" she asked, like knowing they are lying. Kurosaki sighed  
>"We'll talk when we meet ok? I'm too lazy to explain" he yawned, and then hugged Teru and kissed her nose gently.<br>"_So something did happen!_? _Kurosaki speak now_!" she yelled  
>That made Teru giggle, and roll her eyes.<br>"_Was that Teru_?" this made Teru froze, and put her palm across her mouth, looking at Kurosaki with her eyes wide open. Kurosaki looked back at her with his mouth opened slightly, as trying to say something.  
>"<em>It was!" <em>she spoke after they didn't answer "_Kurosaki Tatsuku why is she so close?You better keep your hands to yourself, and your pants on." _she said threatening him, but that only made him scoff as he caressed Teru's bare shoulders.  
>"Ok. Right" he said, while Teru blushed and tried not to laugh after hearing Riko's furious voice. She was overprotective when it came to her. But still not as close as Kurosaki though.<br>"_Oh God that didn't sound good."_she sighed _"Well, I'll just kill you the moment I see you, whether you did… something…or not. So keep her safe till then! Then we will have a conversation!"  
><em>Kurosaki was about to say something, but Riko wasn't on the line anymore. He looked at the phone confused, and then closed it and put it on the nightstand.  
>Both of them started laughing, and when they finally stopped they looked at each other and smiled.<br>"Good morning." she said looking like an angel to him. With a bit messy hair, sparkling eyes, cheeks that were flushed with red colour, strawberry lips that curled into a beautiful smile, clenching white covers just above her breasts. The sun illuminated at her slightly tanned skin, and everything looked like it was a scene from some high"budget movie. He pulled her up a bit, and kissed her gently.  
>"Good morning" he said and then kissed her temple, as she snuggled up to his neck and chest, making herself comfortable on top of him.<br>They were enjoying the silence for a moment. She was holding the sheets, covering herself with one hand, making small circles over his chest with other hand, while he was looking at the ceiling, stroking her hair slowly.  
>"I love you" she whispered as she stopped caressing him with her fingers, and nuzzled at the crook of his neck and wrapping her arm around his neck gently instead.<br>"I love you too. Very much" he hugged her tightly with both of his hands. "Are you ok?"  
>"Hurts a little now, but It will pass."<br>"Sorry" he whispered.  
>"M-m" she shook her head "No. Don't be. I couldn't be happier than I am now. Thank you." she kissed his jaw.<br>He gently pushed her off from him, placing himself above her and kissing her. Kiss was tender, soft and warm. He felt her smile into the kiss. When they parted, he leaned on his side and elbow, and gazed down at her.  
>Aura of happiness radiated from her, her childlike eyes looking at him. But those childlike eyes gave him more love and affection. Her feelings were pure. "<em>Eyes are really a window to the one's soul, huh?" <em>he thought to himself.  
>She looked at him wondering what was he thinking. His hair was shining, golden colour on the sun. She reached up with one hand, and slowly ran her fingers trough his hair tucking some strands behind his ear.<br>"Thank you for everything, Kurosaki" she said  
>"What for? It's not like I didn't want you too." he smirked<br>"N-not for that." she blushed, and he raised his eyebrow "Well not only for that at least."  
>She almost whispered last words.<br>"What for then?"  
>"Just…everything. For being there. Always saving me…from others, and myself as well. For being kind, even while being your slave" she giggled "And for trying for me."<br>"Well…It was worth it." he kissed her forehead "Why not try for someone who is always trying for me?"  
>"Yeah, but…" she blushed "Last night…You were really trying…well, to be gentle. Not to hurt me. I think that you hardly had any pleasure."<p>

She was embarrassed, and she turned her head a bit, avoiding his eyes, but he didn't let her turn away as he reached her chin and turned her face back to him.  
>"Me trying not to hurt you, Teru, is a fact." he stated "You think I could forgive myself if I hurt you, again and again, especially when it comes to what happened last night? Even though you forgive me always, it would…would be wrong."<br>He caressed her cheek with his thumb and continued.  
>"And about me having pleasure-don't worry. I certainly did" he grinned at her, getting in a sitting position.<br>"Well then, I'm glad" she grinned back and lifted herself up, groaning for a second.  
>"Teru?" the man frowned worried<br>"I'm ok, I told you" she grinned, as she pulled the sheets again, to cover properly. Suddenly she stopped pulling them, and just looked at them expressionless. Kurosaki raised an eyebrow and looked at her wondering what was she looking at.  
>"What?" he asked, and she blushed a bit and turned her head away from him.<br>He was really confused, until she pointed down to the sheets while still looking away. He looked down, quiet for a moment and then laughed. That made her blush even more  
>"Who knew I would bleed so much" she whispered almost like in defense.<br>Kurosaki still laughed at her reaction. Well she wasn't only one who made some mess after all. Then he stopped, realizing that it was still…her blood. Virgin blood. He grabbed those sheets, uncovered her, and pulled her to his lap gently. She gasped and felt her cheeks burn when she realized she was naked, and pressed to his bareness, but calmed a bit when he covered their lower bodies. She didn't have time to ask him anything, or oppose  
>"Did it hurt bad?" he whispered, a bit sadly<br>"Actually not as much as I thought it would hurt" she smiled proudly at him "Do you hurt?"

Kurosaki was confused by her question, and looked at her frowning, trying to understand what did she mean.  
>"I dug my nails in your back a few times, I might have scratched you" she explained herself, getting a laugh from Kurosaki<br>"Oh, that. I didn't feel a thing."  
>"Oh really?" she looked up at him, faking seriousness "You didn't feel a thing. Absolutely nothing huh?"<br>She got out of his hug, and out of the bed, pulling the covers with her, leaving him shocked, confused and naked. He followed her with his eyes while she walked over to her suitcase near the window. She was still acting, and he didn't quite notice.  
>" You are really something, Kurosaki. I'm sorry for not being able to please you" she said, putting on some clean panties.<p>

" Hey Teru, you know…"  
>" Yes I know what you ment." she said, not turning to face him. She let the covers fall, leaving her naked back to face him, and put on a simple, big shirt, that still showed her curves when she was moving.<br>"I just wasn't able to affect you sexually."  
>Kurosaki looked at her wide-eyed. What the hell was she saying. Either she was serious, or she was one damn good actor, cause only seeing her put on some clothes made him want to get her out of them.<br>"What the…Teru what are you saying…"  
>"So it really doesn't matter now.." she cut him smirking and turning around to face him ".. If I walk around naked, does it. Or lift my shirt randomly."<br>She grinned at him mockingly reaching for her shirt with both of her hands._  
>"Fucking good actress"<em> he sighed in relief, and then smirked.  
>"Oh, you think so?" he looked at her like she was his meal<br>"Yeah. I just don't think you would do something if I showed you my tummy." she mocked back "Before you would chase after me, trying to kill me…but now…hmm…I wonder what would you do."  
>"Hmm…then why don't you try" he said getting up in his naked glory.<br>He walked, and stood in front of the bed, looking at her. He started walking slowly towards her, while she blushed keeping her gaze above his waist. She smirked, gripped the hem of her shirt, lifting it up. But it wasn't long till she was pinned up against the wall behind her, next to the balcony doors.  
>"Teru, dear" he whispered, pressing himself against her, and then reaching for her butt and pulling her up, putting her legs behind his waist. She yelped and blushed of course and looked him straight in the eyes. He was still a better playmaker then her. She wasn't perverted enough to keep her blood in her veins-it would always go straight to her face.<br>"I hope you know I have enough freedom now. So only chasing and killing you won't be enough" he smirked at her "And since when do you have two faces. Not that I object…but…at one moment you are wincing in pain, and getting snuggly, and then you suddenly try to provoke me."  
>"Hmm. I wonder" she pouted "Isn't that what you always do to me, Kurosaki?"<br>He looked at her, raising an eyebrow, and smiled nuzzling her neck.  
>"I'm allowed, I'm a bad guy here" he bit her neck and sucked, and she inhaled sharply "And one more thing, from now on it's Tatsuku to you. Got that, slave?" he smiled, putting her down, and grinned at her blushing face.<br>"Go bald…Tatsuku" she looked down and then yelled "And get some pants on!"

* * *

><p>There you goooo! Thank you everyone who waited patiently, and who reviewed. Please continue to.<br>So I hope you like this, it's a bit loooonngg i think. And I REALLY need to know what do you think about THIS chapter. Since I'm insecure. I'm hoping it's interesting, and kept your eyes on the page long enough for you to reach here x)\

-So I was thinking about making a collection of songs from my country and neighbours (So that would be Balcanian music) since there are so much good songs that remind me of Dengeki daisy, as well as of some other mangas. To be honest i don't like so much latest music, but hey, Eurovision Songs were good :D What would you think about that...Would you read it and be interested in it  
>" Other important thing is" I want you to send me what do you think will happen at the end, since it's getting close. I just want to know would it meet expectations x)<br>- third important thing is- which fanfiction would you like me to write...I have a few options..."Soul Eater", "Maid Sama!", "Full Metal Panic" or "Toradora"  
>Thank you everyone for your support! :D<p> 


	11. Something about the sunshine

Hours were slowly passing by. Specially because they woke up early, and it was one thirty when they decided to get lunch. The last day of their trip they decided to go to the center of the town with their car.  
>They window shopped, bought some souvenirs and went to the game center for about an hour. Then they got hungry and decided to get a ramen.<br>"Gee, it's so hot today" Kurosaki complained when they ordered their meal.  
>"Well you are not the only one that's melting here. I know what you mean" Teru sighed "I can't wait to get back to the hotel and take a shower."<p>

Today was one of those unusually hot days. It was fine till around eleven a.m. and when they were at the mall. But when they left the building the sudden change of the temperature hit them hard. There was no summer breeze, or any place that was cool enough. And since it was too hot outside, the mall was now probably the most crowded place around.  
>"Wanna go to the park, it's near. There is a lake too." Teru spoke breaking the annoying silence "It could be more comfortable than at the streets, and I don't wanna leave yet."<br>"Yeah sure" the man agreed lighting up a cigarette.  
>Teru gazed at him for a moment. He looked so damn sexy, nonchalantly wrapping his lips around the white cigar, inhaling and exhaling the smoke. She was absolutely against smoking, but she couldn't help but being mesmerized by everything he did.<br>"What?"  
>"O-oh Nothing!" she blushed and turned her head, blessing the God for sending a waiter with their food at that moment.<br>_"Sun must have hit my head. What am I thinking"._

"Where is that park?"  
>They walked around for more than half an hour after they finished their lunch. The day was getting hotter and hotter by each minute passing. Teru guessed it was probably over 35 degrees celsius. And now she couldn't remember where the park was.<br>"I know it's somewhere around here." she sighed and looked around "I'm sorry, we'll get there fast."  
>"<em>I need to sit down, or I'll pass out. And so will he. Too much window shopping for this time of the day<em>" she thought rubbing her eyes. She noted her cheeks were hot, and she was sweaty. She took a napkin from her pocket and wiped her forehead.  
>She glanced at him and noticed his neck was covered in shining sweat, and his hair was moist from it, but he seemed to take it good. She swifted her head forward and she felt like a bolt shot trough her temples as her vision got blurry. She blinked a few times, declined to herself that she was unwell, and continued searching for the park.<br>"I know, It's there" she pointed to their left, across the street" We cross the street, go forward at that crossroad, and it's there.  
>"Okay then" Kurosaki nodded<br>She held to his shirt, dizziness getting her completely "_Finally_" she sighed "_I need water. My stomach is weird_". They slowly got to the zebra crossing. Kurosaki stopped, noticing that light changed to red, but Teru didn't. She absent-mindedly started crossing the street.  
>A honk was heard a second after. She was snapped out from her thoughts, and widened her eyes noticing what was she doing and she froze. It took only a few moments for Tatsuku to realize what was she doing, to reach out for her furiously and pull her back by her arm.<br>"What the hell are you doing!" he yelled as he turned her around to look at her face "Do you wanna die?"  
>She held on to his shirt as dizziness got to her. She tried to blink away that, but it felt like she was on a merry-go-round just a second ago. She couldn't help but lean her head on his chest.<br>"Teru?"  
>She didn't answer<br>"Hey, what's wrong?" he pulled her by the shoulders and lifted her chin up to look at her "You are burning."  
>"It's nothing" she answered not wanting to worry him "I'm probably just tired, and thirsty." she sighed.<br>He pulled her back in his arms, letting her lean on him, frowned and sighed. She felt him rub her back carefully.  
>"It's not nothing. We'll get a bottle of water when we cross the street. C'mon the light is green."<br>He held her by her shoulders, holding her closer to him and giving her support. Now he saw the park, and he hoped that she could keep up until they reach it.  
>"<em>She is sweating, her cheeks are red and her hair feels like on fire. We should find a place to sit. It's too hot now.<em>" He thought clearly worried. They looked around and realized there are no shops anywhere near. The closest one was across the park.  
>"The shop is at the end of the street. Can you keep it up?" he looked at her, while they walked slowly under the hot sun<br>"Yeah I'm just dizzy. The park is close. I'll sit, drink some water and be good as new." she smiled  
>"Ok. Don't faint on me" he managed to smile, covering how worried he was.<p>

She sat down at the closest bench, under the shade of the tree, and he put down a few paper bags that he carried instead of her. Teru lifted her feet on the bench, bending her knees and leaning her head on them trying to ease the headache and nausea that grew more and more.  
>"You sit there" he crouched in front of the bench, patting her head "I'll be back in a minute. We need to cool you off."<br>She only nodded.  
>"Love you" He kissed her forehead and ran to the store.<p>

She threw her head back, and closed her eyes. She couldn't take tha uncomfortable feeling in her guts. She decided to take one paper bag and prepare it, just in case, so she took one and put what was inside into the other one.  
>And she was right to do that. As soon as she thought about that, her body flew forward and shook. Her legs were parted, and her elbows on her knees as the burning sensation went all over her throat. Her eyes watered, and her nose started burning too, and she felt she was loosing it. Another bolt went trough her head.<br>"_I won't eat ramen any time soon_" she stated wiping her mouth, and lifting her head up to breathe. She closed the bag and looked around for a trash bin. A few meters away. She sighed and bent her head forward. Her sight was getting blurry, and she felt like on fire.  
>"Teru!" she heard familiar male voice calling her. Lifting her head she saw a furious Kurosaki running towards her with a bottle in his hand.<br>The sight he saw was scary for him. A heavy breathing Teru, looked like was about to faint any second, with a deformed bag in her hand, that he only assumed it was her lunch from today. He ran for his life, and as soon as he reached her he sat down and cupped her cheeks looking at her face.  
>Her cheeks were burning him, her eyes were watery and partly closed, her breaths were heavy.<br>"What happened? Teru tell me whats wrong. All of it!" he said partly mad at the situation.  
>"I vomited. My head hurts. Dizzy. Can't see." she said not arguing about her needing to tell him everything "And it's like I'm on fire. Sorry."<br>He hugged her limp body and sighed. "_A sunstroke_" he thought "_And she is sorry_. _Idiot_".  
>Then she felt a comfort of his chest leaving. He opened a bottle and gave her to drink, then took a bag from her hands and threw it away. She greedily drank water in big gulps.<br>"We'll cool you off and take you to the hospital. It's near here somewhere. And no more walking for you" he said calmly, rubbing her back and shoulders as she drank.  
>"Do I have to go?" she said like she was scared and disappointed when she managed to part from the water.<br>"It would be better for you. Sunstroke isn't easy, and you probably got that."  
>"Shouldn't I just cool off?" she asked pouring a bit of the cold liquid in her hand and then cooling her forehead and cheeks with it.<br>"In that case I should strip you right here, and cool you off. And you wouldn't want that, right Teru?"  
>That obviously had and effect on her, as she blushed and agreed with an "Okay".<br>"Give me just five more minutes to come to my senses. The air is getting colder." she said leaning on his shoulder.  
>"Okay" he sighed and took the bottle from her hands and poured it over his palms. Then he gently started cooling her burning body down as he went over her cheeks, neck, collarbone and forearms with his wet hands. His palms lingered on her skin and it felt good.<br>"I love you" she whispered.

Kurosaki walked in the hospital, with Teru that held on with her arms around his neck. A nurse approached them soon and he explained everything. Soon after that they were in a ordination.  
>"You did well cooling her body and letting her rest." the doctor said writing something down<br>"Well the first thing that came to my mind was that she was on the sun too long"  
>"And that is why she vomited. Under that much heat she shouldn't eat too much or too heavy food because she can't keep it." doctor said handing them a piece of paper "There. Since her temperature is going down quickly, and she is feeling better and didn't faint, she can rest at home. At her state it isn't necessarily to stay here, and I'm guessing she doesn't like it. But you need to check her temperature often tonight and in the morning. If it does rise, she should go to the hospital. And she should take this tonight and after eight hours again. Twice should be enough."<br>"Ok doc" Kurosaki said rising up "That's all, right?"  
>"Yes." he smiled "Take care of your…I'm guessing sister"<br>"Ah…girlfriend" he smiled back, and Teru blushed. This was the first time he said it out loud to someone.  
>"Oh" the doctor simply said apologetically "Sorry. Well I hope you get all better till the morning."<br>"Yes. Thank you doctor." she said bowing a bit "I told him I don't need to stay, but he insisted to come."  
>"Well he was right to come. You shouldn't complain about having a caring man like him beside you."<br>She smiled back with a "Yeah" and thanked him again as they closed the door headed towards the exit.  
>" I told you I was fine" she said proud of herself for not being too weak.<br>" Still I had to get you checked up" he said grabbing her by the shoulder with one hand and holding bags in the other – I would feel guilty if I didn't took you. I was very worried Teru."  
>She hugged him by the waist<br>" No need to really. But thank you anyways."  
>" Teru you almost got hit by a car, almost fainted so I had to carry you here,you vomited and your temperature was probably around thirty-nine degrees at one point. And you expect me not to worry. What do you take me for?"<br>" Ah…" she sighed "Well I guess for my boyfriend, huh?" she grinned at him and he ruffled her hair and kissed her.  
>"Should we get going. You need to rest" he said softly<br>"Yeah. It's around six o'clock right? I wanna take a shower." she sighed  
>" Wanna take it together?" he grinned<br>" Wanna go skinny dipping in the ocean?" she raised an eyebrow at him  
>" Sun really hit your head? I like it" He laughed, and that made her blush<br>" Go bald Kurosaki. You can bathe on your own" she said  
>" Maybe, but..." He lowered his head and breathed at her ear and neck slowly, which sent a shiver down her spine "Can you?"<br>" Yes I can!" she yelled blushing, and walking faster. Kurosaki laughed of how cute she was.  
>They walked to the car, and the heat was bearable. Sun was slowly setting and the wind was pleasant on their skin. While they walked Kurosaki constantly glanced at the blushing girl. He might be mocking her, but even now while he is smiling he is still watching over her. He looked at her, noticing everything she did. Trying to notice if she was wavering, uneased or sweating. Nonchalantly touching her hand or cheeks whenever he got the chance just to check her skin temperature.<br>They got into the car and headed to the hotel. Radio was on and Teru happily started singing to the course of Ronan Keating's "When you say nothing at all".  
><em><strong>You say it best, when you say nothing at all...<br>**_Then a buzzing was heard. Kurosaki found it in his pocket and glanced at the screen to look ho was calling. He handed it to Teru, who looked at him confused  
>" It's Riko. Put her on the speakerphone" he said while Teru took it, turned the radio volume down and answered the phone.<br>" Hey Riko!"  
>" <em>Oh Teru it's you. Where is that lolicon<em>?" she asked while her voice was muffled  
>" I'm right here you old hag. I'm driving so you are on the speakerphone."<br>" _This old hag will make your life a living hell if you call her like that one more time_." she said annoyed while Teru laughed  
>" I have one troublemaker right here with me Riko. You are not needed for that" he smiled while Teru frowned, not liking his joke.<br>" _So guys how are you doing, any new troubles?"_  
>" Not really" Teru answered " The two who attacked me didn't show up again. And today I only overheated my head so I gave some trouble to Kurosaki<br>" _Wait. You were attacked? Lolicon, why am I not informed? I told you to take care of her." _Riko yelled at Kurosaki, while he rolled his eyes.  
>" Shut up hag. She is fine now. They won't attack again. I took care of that" he interrupted her screaming, annoyed, not taking his eyes off from the road.<br>" Wait. You took care of it?" Now Teru interrupted him, confused. She didn't even knew he saw them.  
>" Well yeah. I kinda met them last night when you were already in your room. And I kinda took my revenge." he said bluntly, like he just answered what was the weather like, while Teru watched him with a blank stare.<br>" _Anyways I should have known that. Now we are completely positive that they are still tracking you two. I thought they quit that already. What did they looked like?"  
>" <em>They seemed to be quite stupid. They were Japanese. They drove a black car, and looked like normal people, nothing unusual really. No guns or something like that."_  
>" <em>And I saw them once before that. They looked like tourists. Do you have any new information?"  
>"<em> Not really. I assume that Akira and the co is behind this, he is the one who doesn't give up.<em>" she said sighing, while Teru froze at certain persons name "_We are gonna discuss that today before the real meetings start. My main meetings are at the noon and shouldn't last long, but I have my helpers and friends here that help me clear your matter. We decided to meet early today and try to track some people today."  
>" <em>Now when you say early, isn't it around six a.m over there?" Teru looked at the watch in the car.  
>"<em> Well yes. And I should head to the meeting soon. I just wanted to see If you had any news, and as I assumed you did. Seems like I'm not informed now, am I?<em>" she asked accusingly.  
>Teru and Kurosaki looked at each other and tried to hold their laughs in. They both thought the same thing. Riko had no idea about how much she was uninformed.<br>" _Why are you not saying anything? What's going on, is there more?"  
>" <em>N-nothing Riko." Teru answered innocently "Nothing really. Were sorry we forgot to tell you."  
>"<em> Hm, ok. But you are still suspicious to me. And Teru, when we meet, we will have the talk!"<em> she said emphasizing last two words "_Till then, take care. Be carefull on your road back tomorrow. Kurosaki I'm counting on you."  
>" <em>You can count on me Riko" Kurosaki said, taking Teru's hand in his, going over her knuckles with his thumb. That made her blush and smile at him.  
>" No way I'm gonna let something bad happen to my dear slave, am I?" He finished, looking at Teru with a genuine smile.<br>Teru smiled back at him  
>" Don't worry Riko. My master takes good care of me."<br>" _That sun really hit your head hard, huh? You aren't gonna yell at him? You leecher watch out for her tonight, and don't try anything while she sleeps. I can't kill you now, but we will see each other the day after tomorrow."  
><em>" Nah. You know I will kill him Riko." Teru said grinning at Kurosaki, who sarcastically mouthed "Really?". She stuck her tongue out at him, and pointed at the road, showing him to watch the road instead of her.  
><em>" Ok, I gotta get going now. See you soon. I'll call you tomorrow."<em>  
>They ended the conversation, and Kurosaki turned the radio volume up a bit.<br>**_You can't tell me it's not worth dying for. You know it's true, everything I do, I do it for you..._**  
>Teru leaned back, took her shoes off and lifted one of her legs making herself comfortable. She looked trough the window, he kept his eyes on the road, and her hand in his.<p>

* * *

><p>FINALLY DONE! :O<p>

Sorry for not posting last weekend. It's just that it's last week of school and is't a living hell. I have a bit more work to do this week and then finnitooo, I'm all yours :) Along with other chapters, I'll work on the M rated chapter/oneshoot that I'll post when it's done :))  
>Thank you everyone for revewing...lara, ohshcinugirl, ai etc...I can't reply, but here i say" Thank you and I'm so glad you like it! :) *hug*<br>And it seems I'll be doing a Maid Sama! story after this :D YEEEEY I'm so glad that there are people who like M.S...It's right next to D.D in my favorite manga list :D along with other few...  
>Please review and tell me was it worth the wait :)))<p> 


	12. TickTock, Time is up, Enemy strikes

_**Teru?**_  
><em>She heard a familiar voice, like a whisper.<em>  
><em><strong>Brother? Soichiro... what?But...how?<strong>_  
><em>She turned around, only to realise she was in complete dark. Creepy and dark. Shiver went down her spine.<em>  
><em><strong>Be 'carefull please. Enemies from my past will come for you. You and Kurosaki. I can only warn you that they won't go easy on you.<strong>_  
><em>Teru once again came to realisation that the voice was coming from nowhere, yet it was all around her. Yet it was so familiar feeling to talk to this voice. A long forgotten feeling. She just started talking back on a reflex.<em>  
><em><strong>What do you mean by that. Would they kill someone? People I've met are not capable of doing that.<br>Hah...They are only sent to observe, and try to do something if they can. But they are not alone. Please be carefull 'cause something is bound to happen. Something big.** **And they don't hesitate if they need something. Right now, they need that virus to get into government system. And because they don't know where the virus is, the best option for them is to get it trough you. But more than that, they want revenge.**_  
><em><strong>What? Tell me Soichiro, what will they do? And who is attacking? And where did you hide that virus?<br>**But her answer didn't came. She stood there in silence, turning around herself and calling his name._  
><em><strong>God, don't leave me. Brother, please!<br>**As she stood there in complete dark, everything was more creepier with each passing moment._  
><em><strong>Sou, I'm scared. Brother!<br>**Then she heard a noise behind her. She turned around, as the noise became louder and louder. Then she noticed that she was standing in the muddy water. No. That was blood. She flinched and stared up in front of her. The noise became louder, sounding like a hundreds of thunders, hitting one after another. Teru started walking backwards, scared. She stared at the darkness, expecting. A moment passed in silence. _  
><em>From the darkness, loud as thunder, jumped a herd of black horses. Their eyes bloody red, filled with madness and aiming at her, rode by something fully covered in a black robe.<em>  
><em>In a matter of milliseconds, one of those in black reached for her with his green and bony hand, ready to crush her. <em>  
><em>She screamed, shutting her eyes.<em>

"Teru!" she heard a yell, that followed her scream as she flashed her eyes open.  
>Above her was Kurosaki that had a worried face on, and his palm on her shoulder. The light was dim, and it was coming from the nightstand beside him. His hand reached her cheek, and she jumped in his arms, her own around his neck. She was sitting in his lap, while he was shocked for a second, but noticed that she was shaking and holding on to him.<br>" Was it that bad nightmare?" He locked his arms around her tightly. She nodded with a sob.  
>" It's ok now. I'm here, okay?" He hushed her softly, leaning his lips against her neck. He rubbed her back gently for a bit, then lifted his head and kissed her temple<br>" It's okay now. It was only a dream" he reassured her, looking straight into her eyes. She only nodded and wiped her tears away.  
>" I was so scared. You saved me." she said, now calmed, as she leaned on his shoulder.<br>" Always." he chuckled "Wanna talk about it?"  
>She sighed, not knowing should she bother him like that, but started talking anyways.<br>" Soichiro told me...us, to be carefull" she sighed, then continued with a voice almost like a whisper "After a talk with him came the scary part. Bloody water, darkness, black horses. Something like death rode them. And one of those in black reached out for me with his death-like hand. Now I have a bad feeling about everything."  
>" Nothing bad will happen to you. I promise."<br>" I trust you." she smiled as she watch him turn around and reach to the water and her medicine, and give it to her.  
>" You would have to drink it in less than five minutes anyway. It's almost three thirty." he explained as she swallowed the pill.<br>" Thanks. And sorry for waking you up, you have to drive tomorrow" she smiled apologetically  
>" Idiot." he leaned with a smile and kissed her gently "Don't you dare apologize. You only scared me. You screamed and tossed around like death was right in front of you."<br>" Not far from truth though" she smiled ironically as she laid back down with a sigh. He laid beside her, kissed and cupped her cheek, running his thumb over her cheekbones.  
>" You're far too young for that. No death is gonna come near you anytime soon. At least, not while I am here."<br>She snuggled up to him, hugging him around his waist. She used his shoulder like a pillow, while he stroked her hair.  
>" I know."she murmured slowly dozing off "Thank you Tatsuku. Good night"<br>With that she fell asleep, not realizing that she called him by his first name. The man gazed down at the girl, smiled as he kissed her forehead, and fell asleep not long after that.

They were on a highway, on their way back home. Radio played some old rock songs, and they hummed to themselves. Teru was sitting comfortably, looking somewhere far in front of them, cars that passed or sky. It was around five o'clock, and they still had a couple of hours more till they get home. Then suddenly she had a smile plastered on her face, and she turned her head away and cupped her chin with her palm, leaning on it, trying to cover that.  
>" What?" but of course Kurosaki would notice "What's funny?"<br>" Oh...Nothing" Teru replied calmly  
>" No. Tell me." he looked at her, and smiled as he looked at the road again<br>" I just remembered something"  
>" Can I know?"<br>" An image of a certain person's face just flashed into my mind" she started "That blonde receptionist from the hotel. Just the way she looked when we walked out from there hand in hand."  
>" Huh? What face did she made?" Kurosaki was confused "And what's the big deal if we got out holding hands?"<br>" Well, she looked like she had just discovered eighth world wonder." she said looking at him, and then proudly continued "And besides that, I managed to get a grown up blonde jealous"  
>" And how did you do that?" He was now even more confused. He obviously had no idea what was Teru talking about.<br>" Well, you held my hand. Seemed like enough for her to go to see a specialist."  
>" I still don't quite get it."<br>" Wait. You didn't notice how you...well...became her daydream? Or even the looks that she gave you?" Teru stared at him confused.  
>" Um. No "he said after some thinking "She really looked at me? I didn't notice that. I had a girl to look at at that time" he smirked at Teru at the end. Then he yawned. Teru of course noticed that, and recalled that he had yawned a few times since they took off.<br>_"He must be tired. I probably kept him awake last night"_ she thought to herself _"We should stop so that he can rest".  
>"<em> Kurosaki we should stop and rest for a while. You are tired.  
>" Ah, don't worry. I wanna drive, get home soon and then sleep.<br>"God you are so stubborn. Please, if we don't find any motel soon, let's leave the highway and park the car so that you can rest. Even if it's for an hour or two. Please Kurosaki."  
>" Yeah and what will you do?"<br>" I'll wait! I'll listen to music! Enjoy the privilege of getting to watch you sleeping! Whatever. I just don't want to watch you struggle to stay awake for next two and a half hours. And I assume it was because of me that you didn't get too much rest last night."  
>" Okay, I'll stop the car at the first road exit we see and..." he yawned again " why are you calling me Kurosaki?"<br>" Huh? " she looked at him with a rased brow "I always called you like that."  
>" Last night you didn't" he grinned not taking his eyes off from the road "And the night before. And I like it better when you call my first name."<br>" I did that?" Teru blushed and then stuttered "T-Tatsuku...kun?"  
>She couldn't recall anything. She barely remembered waking up, and her dream. Again, a sudden fear crept into her as Kurosaki saw the exit sing and turned right, heading towards a meadow.<br>" No. No honorifics." he briefly said, never looking at her. He looked around to find some empty meadow that he could park on, and not disturb anyone.  
>" Oh...Tatsuku?" she looked at him blushing. Then suddenly the car started to jounce, and Teru jumped up and down in her seat. That's when she noticed a beautiful meadow that Kurosaki wanted to park at. No signs of people around them, and you could only see the road somewhere behind them.<br>" Yes Teru?" he smiled at her, when he turned his car off.  
>" Sleep." she smiled at him, cupped his cheek and kissed him briefly. He simply sighed.<br>" You can turn the radio on if you want to. Wake me up in an hour." He placed himself comfortably on the seat.  
>" I'll just put my headphones on, and listen to my playlist. I might walk around or so." she said taking out her headphones.<br>" Don't go far. Don't risk." He said seriously as she opened the car door. She got out and stretched herself.  
>" I won't. Sleep now won't you?" she smiled, as she sat back down, her feet still on the blossomed ground. Kurosaki closed his eyes, and the girl started to untangle the headphones. That took a few minutes, as she did it slowly. When she was done, she took her bag that was under the seat and quietly searched for her cellphone.<br>She found it, flipped it open and tried to connect it with headphones. She let out a small gasp, when the phone fell out from her hands, and on the ground. It went under the car. She turned around to see if Kurosaki noticed anything, but only found that he was already asleep. She got on her knees, and looked under the car searching for her phone.

That's when she saw it, just near her phone there was a black a black box attached to the car. And the reason she noticed it was that it certainly didn't look like a car part. She looked at it curiously, and noticed that there was a small blinking light. She took her phone and got up. "_Should I tell him? Maybe I'm just paranoid, but it could be a tracking device or something like that_"  
>" Ta-Tatsuku" she whispered. He didn't move.<br>" Oy. Tatsuku" she got over her seat and poked his chest with her palm. _"Maybe I shouldn't" _she thought, but it was too late  
>" Yeah?" he murmured, not opening his eyes "What is it?"<br>" S-Sory for waking you up" she stuttered worried." But there is something under the car  
>" What?" he scoffed " A monster maybe? Aren't they usually under the bed?<br>" Not funny Tatsuku." she frowned, and the man opened his eyes slightly and looked at her" I'm serious. There is a black box attached to the car. With a blinking light.  
>Kurosaki opened his eyes fully, and got out from the car.<br>" Closer to this side." Teru said, getting out herself." It could be a tracking device or something.  
>Kurosaki got to her side and knelt, bending his head to look under the car. Teru gripped her phone, when Kurosaki didn't say anything<br>" Is everything ok?" she said as he got up  
>" It's not a fucking tracking device" he said grabbing her small bag that was under her seat. He turned around with a serious face<br>" It's a car bomb" With that he grabbed her hand and started running over the meadow, and towards the wood that was on the other side  
>" A what?" Teru yelled horrified, running after him and almost falling "You can't be serious"<br>" I wish"  
>They reached the woods, and car was pretty far. They sat down behind one tree, and Kurosaki pulled Teru on his lap. They huffed, tired, and after a moment an explosion was heard. Teru covered her ears and squirmed in his arms, while Kurosaki tightened his grip around the girl's head and back burrowing his head in her neck.<p>

"Thank you for the ride Master" Teru bowed her head when they got out from his car.  
>" God, no problem. This is serious matter after all."<br>" But I still don't get it. If they wanted to get the virus, why kill me? Us?"  
>" Don't know Teru. None of us does. We only know they followed you down to Fukuoka, set the bomb yesterday while you were out, put the timer on, and probably planned that you would be in the car in twenty-four hours.<br>"Lets just hope Riko found out something about the people who did this." Kurosaki interrupted/  
>" Yeah. We'll know what to do then. You two get some sleep now, it's late. Be safe. I'll come by tomorrow noon when Riko comes.<br>As master took off they waved goodbye. They quietly walked into the apartment. Teru flopped on the couch and Kurosaki went to the kitchen  
>" I never thought we would come home again." the girl sighed<br>" I would never let that happen" he sat beside her putting a glass of water on the table.  
>" I..." she started whispering, and then her voice started to shake "I thought I would lose you half-way.<br>The tears finally started flowing down her cheeks, as the man wide-eyed took her by her shoulders and lifted her up in a hug.  
>" I can't leave you, can I?" he whispered, handing her the glass. She took a few gulps, and put it down. Her arms locked around his neck and she shook her head.<br>" You can't" she whispered.  
>He picked her up, and carried to his bedroom. He took his clothes of, laying only in his boxers, while she was only in her underwear and a shirt. They were soon dead asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Geez...I'm starting to feel like...Idk...I went out of course maybe? I took too long for this to come? Chapters are getting unrelated?<br>Yes, Yes and Yes.  
>And guys...you not reviewing is really hard to bear! Please please please review...this now is a critical point. Should I continue...or erase this chapter, and leave the end as the last chapter. It was supposed to be a last one, but suddenly I wanted action.<br>And If you don't review, I automatically get that as an-THIS IS SHIT. and then I feel bad, and wish not to post or continue. And I didn't get almost any on the last chapter :(  
>And now my vacation started, and It was my B-day last week (16) and I have much time to spare on writing and I just wonder should I continue this?<p> 


	13. Past is coming back around

" I'm coming" Kurosaki yelled after closing his bedroom door, trying not to wake Teru.  
>Someone was banging at the door for at least five minutes straight. And Teru didn't bother to even flinch at the sound.<br>_"She would oversleep the apocalypse" _he thought smirking for himself as he reached the door.  
>" Good morning there blondy!" Riko greeted him with a smile. She marched in as he closed the door.<br>" Well good morning to you too old..."  
>he wasnt able to finish, when he felt a hand squeezing his cheeks hard, stopping him from talking.<br>" To who?" she smirked  
>" Riko." he sighed, not being able to talk properly.<br>Riko then removed her hand and patted his cheek, with a smile.  
>" When did you came?" He asked rubbing his cheek, as they both sat down on the couch.<br>" I arrived just fifteen minutes ago, or so."  
>" And the time is?" he asked confused, his head banging from tiredness<br>" I would say around eight, eight thirty."  
>Kurosaki glared at her. He just wanted to sleep again. After yesterday events, all he wanted was some peace and a long sleep.<br>" And please, be decent and dress yourself." She said scanning him from head to toe.  
>Only then he noticed that he was only in his boxers. Luckly these were longer ones, that came till the mid-thigh. He only sighed and leaned back on the couch.<br>" Teru is in there."  
>" Teru?" Riko looked at him emotionless.<br>"_Shit. Now I'm screwed" _he flashed his eyes open, straightening up.  
>" She isn't in her bed sleeping, in our apartment?" she asked emphasizing last two words.<br>" Didn't you go there?" Kurosaki was confused.  
>She didn't bring her stuff in his apartment so he figured that she went to her apartment first.<br>" I did, but I came straight over here. I thought she was sleeping. Please tell me that you slept here on the couch, and somehow left your stuff in the room. Or when you said _In there _you ment the bathroom, and that she is now in there just to wash her teeth or something."  
>" N-none of.." he stuttered. Riko glared at Kurosaki, then slowly got up, and stood with her arms crossed, her back facing him.<br>" And you didn't bother to get some sleeping pants on?" she hissed "Just...just underwear?"  
>" Riko, listen..." he rised from his seat<br>" Dammit Kurosaki she is too young for this!" she turned around yelling, and walking towards him "Do you think that it's easy to deal with people wanting her, chasing after her, school, work, no family to support her fully...and then a boy, no, a _man,_ that she _loves_ and knows that already, finds that she is something like a guy friend with whom you can sleep casually in your boxers. Are you insane!" she almost teared up, and didn't allow him to speak up and explain things to her.  
>" Dammit woman won't..." he tried to calm her, but didn't reach to her.<br>" I wonder If she even had any proper sleep!"

" What's with the noise Tatsuku? Who are you talking about "A quiet voice was heard, along with a door opening, and was enough for them to shut up and turn around. Out came still tired Teru,yawning , rubbing her eyes, and in Kurosaki's large shirt with a messed hair.  
>" It's just old hag, not wanting to listen."<br>She looked up to see Riko staring at her, like she had just grown two heads. But that didn't stop the girl to run towards her and give her a bear hug.  
>" Why didn't you wake me? When did you come?"<br>" J-just now" Riko hugged her back, and then looked at her "But...Um, Teru why are...why are you dressed like that? Where is your pajama?"  
>" Oh, um" Teru looked at Kurosaki and blushed slightly "We came late, and we were just to lazy to change. Some <em>things<em> happened yesterday."  
>" And if you would sit down and hear <em>everything<em> about this trip you wouldn't get so worked up. For wrong reasons"  
>" But before that, Tatsuku please cover with something"<br>Teru blushed, and Kurosaki walked to the room, closing the door after him  
>Riko still didn't say a word. The two just stared at each other for a moment.<br>" Teru, something happened right? You are calling him by his first name? Teru what's going on?"  
>Riko gripped her shoulders, as she said quietly. Teru just blushed and Riko somehow found out what is going on.<br>" We are together" Teru whispered, looking like a puppy at the woman in front of her.  
>Riko just stood there for a few seconds, and Teru didn't know what was she waiting. Will she be yelled at. Or something else? Suddenly Riko hugged her tightly.<br>" So the idiot finally found his balls to confess, huh?" she whispered "I'm glad. Happy for you. For a moment there, I just thought that he was making your life a living hell for some reason. I wanted to beat the crap out of him if he broke your heart somehow"  
>Teru just laughed and hugged back "You know he'll never do that on purpose."<br>Then Kurosaki walked out in a pair of jeans and a gray casual shirt. Riko whispered to Teru that they will talk about everything later, alone, and Teru just smiled.  
>Kurosaki just looked at the two, and then only at Riko as she walked towards him. She slapped him,not too hard, but enough to make Teru gasp, then got him by his ear and pulled him down. He yelped and looked at her.<br>" Hurt her, and you die, got it?" she said to him, not too harshly, but only because Teru was there. He didn't even had time to respond, and he felt a pat on his cheek, and her hand ruffling his hair. He looked down at the woman, who started to turn around, and only saw her light smile as she whispered  
>" Good going boy."<br>Kurosaki just stared at the woman, then exchanged a confused look with Teru as they sat down.

Teru and Kurosaki told Riko all the major events that happened during the trip, and that were about Teru's safety. Kurosaki earned a smack at the head for not chasing after Teru right after she ran away, and Teru got a lesson about how she should never run away in the place that she doesn't know.

" And you waited till I came home to tell me all of that?" Riko sighed annoyed  
>" No, actually we just forgot to tell you" Teru looked at her innocently. " And we really couldn't call you yesterday when the car exploded because you were on your way back."<br>Riko then turned to Kurosaki  
>" I thought I told you to take care of her. Seems to me like you failed good Kurosaki<br>Kurosaki sighed, defeated. In his mind Riko was right. He failed to protect her first time, and the second time she was the one who protected them.  
>" Riko don't say things like that." Teru jumped in, annoyed. "First time, I was guilty, not him. And I was lucky to run away, and even if I didn't run I'm sure Tatsuku would find me. And no one would expect a bomb under the car. When you think about it, who would want us dead if they needed informations from us. I was only lucky to find it."<br>" Seems to me like you had more luck than brains.  
>Kurosaki then quietly wrapped his hands around Teru's waist and pulled her closer, leaning his head on her shoulder.<br>" Since the brain came, would it mind to tell us what did she found?" Kurosaki said with a muffled voice, and then raised his head to look at the woman " Why would someone want Teru, or both of us...dead."  
>Both Teru and Kurosaki looked at Riko, waiting for her to say something. She closed her eyes, and sighed while rubbing her temples.<br>" I don't know guys." she said softly "I really don't."  
>Everyone sighed, exhausted. Then a knock on the door was heard and Kurosaki let go of Teru. She jumped and ran to the room to change, and he went to open the door. There stood Master with a serious face.<br>" Hey Tatsuku, may I have a word with you."  
>" Yes. Come in" Kurosaki greeted him " Teru is here, and Riko."<br>Master greeted with everyone and then sat down. Teru went to the kitchen to get some drinks since there was no coffee, but was able to listen whatever they curiously looked at Master.  
>" What's the deal? You found something?" Riko started the conversation<br>"Well..." he sighed" I think I might know who tried to kill you, and why."  
>Everyone's eyes widened, as they looked at him wanting him to continue.<br>" Here's the story. I just thought about this last night." then he looked at Kurosaki " I think they want revenge. And the disk just comes like a bonus that they can take for themselves and then sell it good."  
>" What are you talking about?" Riko was confused "What revenge?"<br>" That guy who made Tatsuku research and complete Jack Frost."  
>Tatsuku froze on that words and just stared blankly.<br>" What?" Riko gasped "But he's in jail. How can he do anything? And what does he need revenge for. If anyone should take revenge-it's Tatsuku."  
>" I found out that he'll be leaving jail soon." Master started again " And I also found out from my fellow"agents that his wife left him, took the kids and took everything from him. So basically he doesn't have anything now except for his former colleagues.<br>Riko looked at him wide"eyed, like she was processing things in her head. She was stunned by how simple that looked, yet realistic and possible.  
>" Just now I was looking trough some footage from the jail, and info and so. He was visited by his colleagues often in the last two weeks. Every other day I may say. All the same people. And guards told me that they never saw them before. So I think that it's possible that he is after Jack Frost, but wants to ruin Tatsuku's life first."<br>" But that's stupid." Teru came out from the kitchen, frowning "Why would they want me dead too. I get it if it's because of my brother, but I don't think that Sou had any more connections to him"  
>" Teru, really" Riko sighed "Sou might be the reason. But you seriously didn't notice how you are blondy's weak spot?<br>Teru blushed at that as Master said right after her  
>" And even if you weren't-killing someone else that had any connection to people who were related to Tatsuku, or Sou, is just gonna bring him more joy."<br>But I still don't get why is he getting out of jail, only to go back when they catch him.  
>" Nobody will suspect him" Tatsuku finally said something, still emotionless "And he is gonna try to kill us before he comes out. And we noticed that they do it without leaving any trails."<br>" And after he gets rid of you, only thing left to do is get J.F. There won't be anyone that might get in his way of finding it."  
>" Shit" Tatsuku muttered as he put his palm over his eyes, clenching the other fist in his lap.<br>Then he felt warm arms around his neck. The ones he needed to protect, but yet the ones that protected him. He heard her whisper _"It'll be ok"  
><em>" Ok." Riko shouted and got up "I'll go investigate about what really happened to his family and life while he was in jail. He could have gone crazy after all. Master you'll come with me, and investigate about people who came to visit him, their relations, and what were they doing in last couple of months. And you two" she looked at the couple and smiled, rolling her eyes "Just stay here, and safe. Teru well talk when I come back, ok?"  
>Teru nodded and got up to escort the two out. They said their goodbyes and Teru closed the door and sighed.<br>Teru came back to the living room where Kurosaki sat, still unmoved. She noted the tension in the air, and walked to the sofa carefully and sat beside Kurosaki. He looked like he was thinking hard about something. Leaning her face closer to his he called to him, and got the reaction. He shook his head and looked at her. Teru innocently smiled at him, and before she could ask him what's wrong, she found herself in his embrace. She slowly lifted herself up, and parted from him just to take his face in her hands.  
>" Hey, what's wrong?"<br>" I'm sorry" he looked at her and then closed his eyes "So sorry."  
>Teru blinked, confused, but soon realised what was he talking about.<br>" Don't you dare blame yourself Tatsuku. The guy probably went psycho in the cell, but wasn't your fault. Why do you always blame yourself for everything that goes wrong in this world?"  
>" Teru, again, because of me-you could have died." He looked at her angry<br>" But I didn't and..."  
>" No Teru. This is my past haunting you." he interrupted her, and looked away "Just for once admit that my past is always coming to get us...you. It's dangerous to stay around me Teru"<br>As he closed his eyes and sighed in frustration, he felt a warm but harsh pressure on his lips. Confused for a second, but immediately responded to her kiss. He couldn't say no to her. Then after a few moments he noticed how her palms were shaking slowly, and heard her whimper. He flashed his eyes open and slowly parted from her just to look at her face. He cupped her cheeks and it broke his heart when he saw her crying, almost without a facial expression.  
>" Don't." she whispered, grabbing his hands and holding them in place, on her cheeks "Don't you dare say something about how I should leave you because it's dangerous. I could never..."<br>She tried to finish, but somehow choked, so she just jumped and hugged him around his neck. He hugged her tightly around her waist and back, one hand resting on the back of her head.  
>" I could never feel more safe, than when I'm with you." she started again quietly when she found her voice "Only when I'm with you I feel good, and safe and...and everything that I love to feel, I feel next to you."<br>He slumped down on the couch, with her lying on top of him. He just leaned his head on hers, and she comfortably laid her head on his shoulder.  
>" Say something. You...You won't make me leave you right?" she stuttered, afraid of the answer. But just to feel the kiss on her forehead.<br>" I love you. And if I were to make you leave, I would just come back over and over. I'll protect you, I swear. You know I will."  
>" Yeah, I know." she blushed<p>

* * *

><p>Guys please review! This story is getting tough and I wanna know am I doing a good job. And can anyone explain me what's the meaning of -hits x) If I have 1,037 Hits and 282 Visitors in June for this story...is that good?<br>See ya soon...hopefully with both M rated oneshoot, and a new chapter for this...  
>Btw...should I put the rating for this story maybe M or just put it in the summary like Hard T... :P<p> 


	14. Results

It was around six o'clock when Riko came to Kurosaki's apartment. She was happy that her and Master got some informations that could be useful. She brought over some files and notes that she got, and Teru curiously looked at the pile of papers, afraid to even start looking trough them. They were mostly documents, different lawsuits and kind of stuff that Teru didn't quite understand.  
>Kurosaki took a paper from the pile, while Riko took another one. Teru just sat beside them and waited for them to tell her what did they found.<p>

" So I found out some things" Riko started "And so did Master. He'll come in a few minutes."

Kurosaki just absently looked trough the paper in his hands, and then took another one to scan it.

" So Riko, what did you find?" Teru asked

" Well." Riko stated "Not much. But I was surprised that I was able to find this in this few hours. Now, we know that he was a politician who forced Tatsuku into making the code and everything. I also found out that he was mentioned in a few more crimes, but there were never enough evidences, or there were none of them at all. But then I dug a bit deeper, and found out that he was either business"related or seen with some of those who were sent to jail or got a lawsuit. And It was either killing someone for some fortune, or as in Tatsuku's case, illegal distribution or production of some computer"related thing.

At that moment doorbell rang. Teru got up and ran to open the door. There was master with a folder in his hand. Teru let him in and they walked back to the living room where Riko and Kurosaki were still looking at the pile on the table.

" So guys" Master started, throwing the file on the table " We've got a problem, huh?"

Riko glared at him with a You-don't-say look on her face. Kurosaki was deep in his thoughts, frowning while reading, and Teru of course noticed that. She sat beside him, still looking at him. He didn't notice. She sighed and took his free hand, and felt him squeeze her hand. She knew he was worrying about everything.

" Anyways these guys that are visiting him are not much related in their work. One of them is the boss of some software programming company. The company is not that strong in the industry world, they had some ups and downs. Company almost bankrupted a few years ago and now they are slowly recovering, but still not enough. He and our prisoner are also friends, so no one could suspect anything more than just a friendly visit. Other two are his colleagues. They are not someone very important, but I guess that they can pull some strings if needed. For example he could have set up that bomb just by asking them to."

In their head, everyone was slowly having the puzzle pieces placed on the right spot.

" Wait, just tell me if I'm getting things right" Teru jumped in "The boss of that company, a friend of the guy who is in jail, is cooperating with him just to get Jack Frost in his hands. And he is doing that just to get money, and get the company back in the industry. And in order to do that he must get rid of us so that we don't get any chance of destroying the disc before they get it."

" Exactly the point darling" Riko nodded

" Then what do we do?" Teru asked a bit frightened "Just wait for them to...attack? Or you have something in mind?"

Then Kurosaki finaly escaped from his thoughts and started talking.

" No. They won't get the chance to hurt you. Or anyone else." he paused "I'll get the disk back."

" Do you even know where it is? And what would you do when you get it?" Master interrupted "That's not easy Tatsuku."

" It's somewhere in New York" Riko casually added, sighing along the way.  
>Everybody looked at her shocked, and confused. She looked at them like she just said what time it is, and they looked at her like she grown a pair of horns.<p>

" How do you know that Riko?"Kurosaki narrowed his eyes

" I heard a rumor when I was in New York. Something about a disk that will make a great fortune when they start their coöperation with Japan. Anyway, Tatsuku, we are leaving tomorrow. I'll get some tickets for us tonight."

" Hold on Riko." Kurosaki jumped "Why didn't you say that earlier! We should have known that."

Riko glared at him, annoyed and stood up.

" In my best interest is to keep you guys safe." she said hissing angrily "And if that means putting everything else on hold, that's what I'll do. 'Cause I certainly don't want to lose any more people who are close to me. But now that we are sure that he is after the disk, and we need to find it, I told you. Understand now?"

Kurosaki blankly looked at women in front of him. Riko certainly couldn't let anyone raise their tone on her, at least not without a very good reason. Teru looked at the two a bit scared, while Master calmed them. She didn't know what to do. She tried to process the fact that they are leaving tomorrow. "_Did she count me in when she said WE?" _she thought when the two sat back down.

" So Tatsuku, pack your bags. You and me are leaving tomorrow."  
>"<em>So she didn't count me" <em>Teru thought "_I don't like this._" Kurosaki turned his head to Riko and narrowed his eyes.

" You and me? What about Teru? I can't leave her here. They could come for her anytime."

" Tatsuku, only one they are after-is you. They wouldn't need Teru at all.

" No way. I'm not leaving her alone here Riko!" Kurosaki yelled. Master took him by his forearm and gave him a "Calm down" look.

" I'll be here with her Tatsuku. I won't let anything happen to her" Master said when Kurosaki sat down sighing in annoyance, resting his forehead on his palm.  
>Teru, who was quiet all this time, came to him and hugged him carefully. She didn't want to interfere since she really didn't know much about everything, but she could at least try to console and calm the guy she loved.<p>

" Don't worry about me" she whispered, while he slid his arm around her waist " I'll be fine. I want you to be carefull.

" Gosh, I don't know if I should scold you two, or think you are cute together" Riko cut them, making Teru blush hard, and part from Kurosaki.  
>"Anyway, you two don't worry. Nothing is gonna happen to you. By the time they figure out that we are in New York, we will probably be, finally, destroying the disk. And we are in advantage since they don't know that we know what are they doing."<p>

" Riko, how do we know he'll stop after that" Teru jumped in "I mean, he could only want to...kill...Tatsuku for ruining his life. He could want just revenge and nothing more."

" Teru could be right. He could also want both. We won't know." Master added "But for now, it is safer for him to be away from them. And along the way, he can get the disk."

" We'll find out that somehow. " Riko said and got up "I have to go now. Teru you are coming with me. We must talk."

She looked at the girl, who obediently got up and went to get her suitcase that she left in the living room last night. Master rose up too saying that he needed to go, and Tatsuku went to see him off. Master walked out, and Kurosaki stood at the door waiting for Riko and Teru. Riko came first and looked at Kurosaki, who looked back at her. It looked like they were talking with their eyes, assuring each other that everything will be fine. As they heard suitcase wheels rolling, Riko turned around and Kurosaki broke the silence.

"She stays with me tonight."

* * *

><p>Guys i couldn't do any longer. I'm sorry. If you leave out the fact that I'm without my inspiration a bit, there is the fact that I don't have much time. There was 4 days of Japanism... fair about Japan, anime and manga. Then air conditioner in my room broke, and there is an emergency in my country 'cause the temperatures are so high. And since my room is the attic, it gets extra hot. And my mom wouldn't let me use her laptop, and my sisters computer broke "."<br>Then there were going to the pools, cafe etc.

So...I'm SORRRYYY . I really need to thing this trough and I want it to be good.

Thank you everyone who followed, reviewed, alerted...means a lot really

Sorry for the wait!


	15. No air without you

Across the planet, far away from Japan, is Big Apple. Under the night sky you can only see flashing lights coming from the town, and even dough it's an hour away from midnight the town is still full of life. Probably no one is asleep. One chaotic life.  
>And somewhere in that town, a young man with blond hair hidden under the cap is walking towards one office building. He stood for a second in front of that large building, looked up and smirked while tapping big laptop case that hung over his shoulder. Then he started walking again<p>

Sitting with crossed legs near the edge of the roof of the building he conected his phone with his computer, and then his headphones that he already had in his ears. As he did that he lifted his head and looked at the building in front of him, across the street. Trough windows he could see some offices. Some people were still working, doing their finishing touches on that days work. Trough one specific window he could see the back of one middle-aged man typing something into his computer and then picking up the phone. The man got up and walked to the window as he talked. Kurosaki quickly opened something on his computer and started typing on his keyboard. As soon as he hit _enter_ button he could hear the conversation that was going on less than fifteen meters away from him.

_-...so sorry. But I really need to finish this tonight, and I'm waiting for a call. Go to sleep and say goodnight to kids for me okay?_

-_ Lately you have been really busy. I hardly saw you past two weeks.-_gentle female voice said sadly. His wife.- _Kids miss you too. We manage to see you sometimes in the morning if we wake up early as you, and I see you sometimes late at night if I manage to stay awake._

_- Dear don't force yourself. I promise after I'm done with this we will have a vacation, and go to the beach or something.- _the man said enthusiastically - _This is big thing. We will have a lot of money after this and we will have our family time.  
><em>

_- Sometimes money really doesn't matter- _woman sighed_- But I trust you. You'll have to have to spend a lot of time with kids when this is done. Bye._

_- Bye.- _as he said that the line was dead.

Kurosaki sighed as he hit enter again on his laptop thinking about the conversation. Not that it mattered much. It made him think about Teru. Was she lonely now that they were more than two weeks without each other because of this?  
>Only information he got from the conversation was that the man was working a lot last two weeks, and that the company will get a lot of money. And then there is that call that he's waiting. Only thing Kurosaki wanted for tonight.<p>

And then Kurosaki saw that man picking up phone again, and the blonde once again hit _enter_.

- _He is leaving jail tomorrow for some reason.-_ the other man's voice said, while Kurosaki's eyes widened slightly. He didn't plan on leaving Teru alone with that guy walking around on the streets. -_ I think he invested some money so that he can leave earlier. Other than that things are pretty smooth. You found that disk?_

- _Actually I did- _Kurosaki saw middle aged man smile while looking trough the window again.- _I'll be meeting that small company holder tomorrow. I told him that story we came up with, how I could invest into that project and bring us more money. So I told him to bring the disk tomorrow at some old bar two streets away from here, and there he will meet with people that boss asigned to take care of him._

_"Are they planing to kill someone? Using trained people?" _Kurosaki thought, getting angry.  
>- How am I supposed to take care of fucking specials?- he muttered to himself as he continued to look at the window across the street and listen to the conversation<p>

- _We will use that girl that works over there.- _he continued -_ A little money and a bit of lying and that's done. She'll sip him something so that he can pass out, and we'll just take what's ours and go. Simple task._

_- Things are going so smooth so far. I'll inform the boss and as soon as he is out we'll come to New York.- _other man said with a bored tone -_And just so you know I was looking for Kurosaki Tasuku, and found out that he is in New York. And that someone went with him, since he took two plane tickets._

Kurosaki cursed mentaly. If they found them now, everything will go to waste.

- _You think he found out about us? __You think it's that little girl is with him? The one he went with on that trip.- _man that was looking at the passing cars asked.

_- Could be. I don't know. But she is his weak spot. Anyways we need to find him and track him. I don't know much but boss told me he is one skillful hacker.- _Kurosaki smirked at that, taking it as a compliment.

_- Sure thing, I'll try to find him. Soon we'll have that disk and our companies will rule huh? Sounds great doesn't it?_

_- Yes. Now I need to go. Call me tomorrow._

The conversation had ended once again, and Kurosaki hit enter and started packing.

Back in Japan Teru just finished vacuuming the apartment. She wanted to completely clean the house, since school was starting tomorrow. Today she planned to go to shop for some supplies and some things she needed for school. She was just about to start cleaning the windows when her phone rang from her room. She ran like mad person, smiling all along, tripping over the vacuum cleaner, and almost hitting the couch. When she ran trough the door she jumped across the room to her bed where she grabbed the phone and flipped it op_en._

_- _Hello!? – she almost yelled

_- Hey Teru, no need to yell.- _A very familiar voice was heard along with a laugh that made her heart skip a beat-_ Did you ran a marathon? _

_-_ Well** – **he stopped for a second to breathe again as she relaxed on the bed – I did ran to get the phone, I knew you were calling. Or I was hoping. I didn't heard a word from you for three days!- she pouted and blushed cutely. She really missed him, and was worried since he didn't call.

_- Sorry, but it was kinda crazy out here. I'm calling from the public phone. They might track our phones, so I turned it off._

- Then be carefull please. I need you back home. Alive- she said nostalgicly

_- I will, I assure you-_ he smiled_ – How is everything going over there? You start school tomorrow right?_

- Yeah and It's gonna be weird without you around. Right now I am doing the big cleaning. I think I'll vacuum your apartment later. Then I'll go shopping for some supplies. Oh and Master said hi to you and Riko.

_- Say hi to him too. And don't overdo it. No need to vacuum my place really. I hope everything is ok aside from that. No weird people knocking at your door, stalking you?- _he asked concerned wich made Teru sigh.

_-_ No, not really- she laughed and then started mockingly - Dough some guy came to me and asked for my number.

_- What?- _she heard him groan annoyed and in anger_._

_- _Just kidding Tatsuku- she smiled, glad for some reason that he is jelous – No one is around.

_- Teru-_ he sighed_ – don't make me freak out, and get angry._

_-_ Tatsuku you know I only have you. And trust me no one is around. And did you thought that I would actually give some random guy my number?

_- Well no, I know that. But…_

- I love you- she interrupted with a serene and genuine voice, with a slight tint of pink on her cheeks.- And miss you.

_- Love you too. And miss you. –_ he replied after a few comfortable seconds of silence. -_ I have to go now. I can't stay out for too long. With Riko I feel like some problematic highschool gangster who is grounded and locked in his room and has to sneak out trough window just to talk to his girlfriend. -_ they both laughed at how Riko can be protective about youngers.

- Well that's Riko. Just please tell me that you don't really have to jump from the window. No wait! Tell me nothing. I don't want to know if you really are jumping. But if you are, I hope you go bald for that! - Kurosaki smiled, realising how he missed her famous "Go Bald" line. Then she started talking softly - You have to go back now. I don't want you to risk that much. And you should sleep. Say hi to Riko.

_- Don't worry about me. I will say hi to her. And you just concetrate on school._

They said their goodbyes and sudden loneliness crept in to their hearts. Teru looked out her window, sun shining brightly and warming her, while Tatsuku looked up at the stars. Both of them realised how painful is to be parted at this moment, and not being able to hold each other close, both knowing that the other one is safe. Now they could only hope and trust each other that it will be okay.

...

Next morning Teru was almost late for the first day of school. Last night started raining so she couldn't fall asleep. The morning was fresh and sunny, and it looked like it won't rain again. She ran like a mad person, almost forgetting her school bag. Then she almost got hit by a car. Twice. Which made her think about how a certain person would yell at her for being they had lunch time she went to the backyard alone. She knew that she would probably be sad and worried there, only thinking about Kurosaki, but she couldn't help it. She decided that she would come back after school and do some gardening. Her friends asked her where is the blonde janitor, and she told them that he had some business in New York. She didn't lie, but she didn't tell them the truth. Also, Teru told Kiyoshi and Rena that Kurosaki and her are in a relationship which made both of her friends happy, but they couldn't help but mock her about it.

After school she was plucking some weeds around flowers. An hour or more passed when she noticed that the sky, that should be orange from the early twilight was dark gray from the clouds that were forming. Remembering that she didn't bring her umbrella she decided to hurry back home, and not get caught in the storm that was coming. She got her bag and walked towards the station. She would usually walk home since it wasn't far from school. But she decided it would be faster and smarter to go like this. When she got off from the train it was already raining. The streets were almost completely empty. She didn't notice a car behind her, and it drove right past her splashing water all over her. Teru gasped and froze in place, looking down at her soaked uniform, then up to see that car stopped in front of her. Then things happened so fast that she didn't even had time to think. The man got out of that car. In a few fast steps he was in front of her, grabbing her forearm roughly and covering her mouth and nose with a cloth. It muffled her scream, as he pushed her towards the car, looking around making sure that nobody saw them. By the time he opened back seat door she already passed out.

* * *

><p>Finally **** done! Sorry for the wait for the ones who were expecting update at weekends, but a lot of things happened so I couldn't concentrate properly on writing. And when I work on something I wanna give it 101%. Hopefully I can continue to update more often, untill I get back on track.<p>

- I have been noted about one mistake...and yeah I laughed at myself when I realised it...I wrote Tatsuku instead of Tasuku...I blame my native language for that! Hard to explain, but it's easier to me to pronounce it with T...so sorry bout that ^^'

- Second thing, sorry about grammar mistakes! But this is really my first time writing something big on english and sometimes I get caught up in thinking about something while writing so I don't concentrate. But aside from that our english classes are poor so believe me, it's good I write even like this. Talking and writing are diferent things, but please bare with me, even some native english f.f writers make mistakes don't they?!

I hope you liked this chapter, please revew and all, and I hope that I will update soon :) Have a nice holliday ending


	16. Two idiots, again

-There stood she in long red dress. Her face was covered with also red vail but he knew who she was. How could he not. Around them was darkness, and the white road was there to lead him to her. His happiness that came along with her, vanished as soon as he realised how everything seemed so cold and mortifying. The blonde narrowed his eyes and started walking towards her, reaching for her vail to take it off. When his hand was just an inch away from her vail, it seemed like he hit an invisible barrier and the vail fell from her face on her own. He put his hand down and watched the girl whose expression he couldn't see since she was looking down.

"Teru" he called her. Nothing. "Teru!" he yelled, and she looked up. She had a blank and emotionless facial expression. He called her name again but she didn't react. And what mortified him even more was that she didn't look at him. Like he wasn't there, she looked somewhere to his right. Then her head turned to the other side and she looked for something. Desperately. She started looking around all over the room, and her blank expression changed to a scared one.

"Teru, what's wrong?" He tried to grab her arm and calm her down, but he couldn't. "What the fuck?" he backed off from the force of the barrier, and then tried again but with no result. "Teru can you hear me?" he asked, while she still was searching for something in the darkness. When no answer came from her, he hit the barrier with his fist yelling her name over and over again. Even dough she couldn't hear him, she turned her head forward and seemed like she was looking at him.

His chest hurted, and he gritted his teeth in pain when he saw her expression. Tears threatening to spill, her petite body hunched like in pain and shaking, arms around herself like trying to keep herself together and fear in her eyes. And he could do nothing except hitting and pushing against the barrier and yelling her name.

And then she fell on her knees, shaking and sobbing, completely hunched forward and her hair falling all over the place, her arms around her middle. Kurosaki fell down right after her, still hitting the barrier.

Than a pained scream echoed trough the room, and that was the last straw. Kurosaki broke down, and pushed against the barrier with animalistic force, yelling Teru's name. And the barrier started to loose, untill it broke. At the very same moment that happened, his hand flew forward to get the hold of the broken girl.

But the dream ended before he could, and Kurosaki opened his eyes and looked at the plain white ceiling. He could feel his heart beating hectically against his chest, and his breathing uneven.

- A nightmare. - he sighed.

Looking at the clock he realised that he woke up fifteen minutes earlier. Sun was low on the east, early morning in New York. He looked trough the window, thinking about the dream, hoping that Teru was okay. Then his eyes met the disc on the nightstand beside his head and he smiled to himself. Last night was crazy, the chase lasted for hours. He, Riko and some friends of theirs that worked on getting the disk back were up almost all night, working on dangerous mission of getting back the virus.

Plan A, which was to get the man who had it before he arrived at the bar, didn't worked because they couldn't find him on time. Plan B, however, worked. Direct attack right after enemies got out of the bar worked well.

After less than twenty days he managed to find the thing that was giving them headaches for years. Once he knew where to start looking everything clicked. He thought everything went smoothly and great.

He had no clue how wrong he was.

Next thing he knew Riko bursted trough the door and he stared completely in shock. He couldn't read her expression, partly because he couldn't see it since she was moving all around the room collecting his things.

- Get up and start packing. Now. We have to leave.- she said after a few moments. Kurosaki was still confused but obeyed and got his suitcase, knowing she had a reason for acting like that.

- Would you mind telling me what happened?- He knew something was wrong. Woman was just about to get out of the room when she stopped. Slowly she turned her head and looked at him.

Then he realised her eyes showing her nervousness and fear. Kurosaki narrowed his eyes and looked with a frown. Now he was worried. He was just about to ask her again but she cut him off.

- It's my fault. Sorry. I'm so sorry- Her eyes watered and her voice softened - I should have listened to you.

-Riko- he walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder -What are you sorry about? Tell me.

- Teru- she whispered looking away. immediately his heart throbbed and his mind knew what happened - Teru disappeared.

**...**

- Is she gonna wake up or what?- one man asked the other that was sitting next to him. They both stared at the girl who was sleeping on a mattress in this small room.

- I have no idea, she is sleeping for more than two hours.- the latter got up and walked to the girl, shaking her shoulder and slapping her cheek slightly  
>- Get up princess!- he yelled, kicking the mattress to shake her first and then kicked her leg.<p>

She groaned in pain and fluttered her eyes open. Her vision was blurred, and the lack of light didn't help. First she noticed her head and leg were hurting, and she felt dizzy. Groaning in pain, she tried to prop herself on her elbows. After she managed that she opened her eyes and adjusted somehow to the darkness, she heard a chuckle and another voice somewhere near her.

- Princess feeling ill?- the voice said sarcastically.  
>Teru spun her head around in fear, but it made her even more dizzy. "<em>What the hell?"<em> she thought. And then she recalled how she was drugged and kidnaped. Her eyes widened, and she slowly turned her head and looked at the person that was crouching and smirking next to her. The guy had a blue T-shirt on and had spiky raven hair. Behind him, sitting cross-legged on a chair, was another man with casual clothing and chestnut hair. They both seemed quite familiar.

- You mute or something?- the one that was sitting asked. And Teru recognized his voice, along with his diabolical grin.

- You...- she hissed at them

- Oh, does princess remember?- the crouching guy asked, and Teru backed away from him. She frowned recalling one not pleasant event from her trip with Kurosaki.  
>In front of her were the guys who once tried to kidnap her, and the one that was crouching in front of her was one that tried to have "fun".<p>

-What am I doing here? You know I don't have what you want.- she glared at them - And where the hell am I?

-Even if we tell you, It doesn't matter does it?- Both guys stood up and looked down at her - You are now in this room, under a key. So we will go finish what we have, and you make yourself feel like home.- the brown-haired guy said and she frowned.

-And when we finish, I'll come back to you- the black-haired guy added. Teru's eyes widened, and shiver went down her spine.

* * *

><p><strong>Guys I'm sorry I'm slow at this now...U can blame school and me too. I just can't write this the way I want to while I'm depressed and sad and stuff like that... <strong>  
><strong>So I'll try to post shorter chapters but more often. And this one is preeeeeeety short huh : sowwie :'(**

**I hope you like this, and again I'm sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes you saw while reading this story. I'm just not native english, and sometimes my concentration slips and I "eat" some letters or phrase and stuff like that. But once I finish I'll check every chappie again and fix it :) And If you notice some word I have been constantly misspelling, please tell me**

**Please review, means a lot really :/ :) **


	17. Far away

- Tasuku- Riko started, kneeling beside him- Are you okay?

She knew he wasn't. He was kneeling in the doorway of his room. His hands were on the floor and he was staring blankly at them. Riko didn't know what else she could say in this situation.  
>She placed a hand on his shoulder, but he shook it off and stood up. She stood up as well and watched him carefully. Before she could say anything he swung his fist at the wall next to Riko's head.<br>Her breath was caught in her throat as she gasped. He glared at nothing in particular, and she still stood frozen and wide-eyed in front of him.

Kurosaki was furious. His mind was working at the speed of light. How could he let that happen? He knew this might happen. No, would happen. He wanted to kill those who did it. He wanted to know if she was okay. He wanted to go and save Teru. He knew he needed to start doing something.

- This is wrong.- he whispered slowly

- Tasuku...- Riko thought about what she could say to comfort him but was interrupted.

- This is fuckng wrong!- he yelled, hitting the wall again. He then turned around, his back facing Riko - She didn't do anything! I was the one who fucked everything up. First my life, then Sou's and now hers.

- It's not your...- Riko started walking toward him.

- Don't say it's not my fault!- he interrupted, rapidly turning to face her. His face was twisted in both anger and agony. A mix of emotions was present in his expression and none of them were good emotions. - We both know it is. We know I shouldn't be here in the first place. I should be somewhere in the world running away from those people and leading them far away from her. I shouldn't have stayed!

As he finished speaking, he turned around and walked toward the nightstand. He reached down and picked up the disk that was sitting it.  
>- Just because of this piece of metal...and my stupidity.-he whispered savagely-They could have killed her by now!<p>

He threw the disk on the bed and growled as he put his hands over his face. He ran his fingers through his hair. He looked out the window, his eyes falling on the horizon. His thoughts turned over to Teru.  
><em>"I'm a fool. A jerk. Selfish jerk. I don't deserve her, and I never did. I claim to love her and yet I let this happen to her."<em> All kinds of scenes of what could have happened to her flashed in his mind. He felt like his guts became a knot. What if they already did something to her. If he was late, and couldn't protect her he didn't know what would he do. But the more he stood there, the longer will take him to get to her. Every second counted. And he couldn't stand to be here, far away from her any longer.

- Let's get going- he said as he abruptly turned around. He raced toward his bed and reached underneath it to get his suitcase. He tossed it on the bed and ran around the room, grabbing all the things he had and throwing it pell-mell in the case.

Riko watched the blonde run around the room. His frown and anger never disappeared.

He felt so guilty and had a sudden weight placed on his heart. Although he seemed only angered, he felt was going crazy. A lot of things were on his mind but one thought prevailed. One simple, yet strong thought -getting to her.

Riko knew very well that he wasn't okay, and she partly blamed herself for letting this happen. Her eyes followed the man in front of her who was desperately running around the room. After a few seconds passed, she realised that if he continued to act like this, everything would fall apart. Squaring up her shoulders and acting like a strong and calm women she was, she grabbed his shoulders and pushed him against the wall when he raced past her.

- Kurosaki calm down- she commanded. She gazed into his eyes and sighed at the anxiety in his eyes.-Tasuku, look at me. Look at me and tell me how will this help her!

He looked her in the eye as if he was trying to figure out what she meant by what she had said. He was confused for a moment, but soon his frown came back.

- Riko I don't have time for this. Move!- He growled, trying to push her away. His attempts were fruitless for she didn't let him.

- No!- she shouted, clearly angry - I know you're hurt and angry. And I'm sorry...I know how it feels, Tasuku. It was partly my fault as well, but I can see in your eyes how confused you are. You don't have any control of your actions and that will not help at all. You need to think! Think about what are you going do. How will you help her? We need to think of a plan. And fast.

He clenched his fists, trying to stop himself from trembling. He looked down and clenched his jaw. He knew she was right. He knew that acting like a madman wouldn't help his girl. Her face flashed in his mind when he closed his eyes. He saw her pure smile and her genuine olivine eyes. He could almost hear her calling him. At that moment he knew he needed to be sober for this.

-Riko - he said, almost calmed - If something happens to her, I'm not the only one who I'll never forgive.

Riko's eyes widened when she understood what he was getting at. His eyes pierced her soul and all she could was let her head fall down, as if she was ashamed. Of course he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. She knew that. When they thought about it, they realised it was her fault just as much as it was his fault.

- Believe me- the woman whispered - I won't forgive myself either.

His phone rang at that moment, interrupting the few seconds of silence. It was informing them of an incoming message.

...

Teru was sitting on the mattress, her knees drawn to her chest. She looked around the small cold room. It was pretty dark. It had a small window that was high on the wall. It was the only window in the room. Beside the window stood a stool that served as a nightstand as well as a table for the food that was brought to her. There was a chair in the very corner of the room. She looked up at the ceiling. There was a light bulb that hung by a wire. That was the only source of the light in the room. It was a dim and ugly yellow. In short, the room creeped her out.

She didn't know what time it was, how long she had been there, nor how long was she awake, but she was sure that it was a couple of hours. She wanted to get out of the room and be back in her delinquent janitor's arms again. She didn't have the slightest idea where the two men who abducted her were. She had no idea if Kurosaki or Riko were informed about her abduction.

She sighed, feeling hopeless. _"I'm so troublesome_" she thought. The thought made her want to cry. If she hadn't consistently gotten in the way, Kurosaki could have easily gotten rid of the virus and live his life the way he was supposed to. But no, she just had to get tangled into this mess. Now, she was sure, Kurosaki would come to get her and most likely lose his chance at getting the virus decoded. He always came after her, but now that she thought about it, she wasn't sure if she wanted him to save her or for him to decode the virus.

_"If only I could run away by myself...then I wouldn't be a hassle to Tasuku."_ she thought bitterly.

- I don't want him to save me again.- she muttered before sighing.

Almost immediately after the words rolled off of her lips, the door opened, revealing a raven haired guy she hadn't seen since she had been drugged. Upon seeing the look on his face, she kicked herself, wishing she could take her words back.

She recognised the other guy that stood with him. His name was Taro. He had come to give her some food and water. Only thing he said to her was his name, but he frightened her more than the unnamed man. She didn't know what he could do to her. He had once showed what he wanted, but she had managed to get away.  
>Now...she wasn't sure if she would be as lucky.<p>

- Hey princess.- he said, smirking as he walked towards her - How does it feel here? Chilly? Want me to warm you up?

A chill went down Teru's spine. She didn't let her fear show on her face though. She stood up and answered him with a cold no. The man smirked again and stood in front of her, unabashedly observing her petite body. He was taller than she was and he felt dominant.

- We informed Tasuku about your little situation a few hours ago.-He said

Teru sighed. _"Somebody's gonna die" _she thought. She saw what Kurosaki wanted to do to Akira that day in the elevator. She could only imagine what will Kurosaki do to these two. A hand on her cheek pulled her back from her thoughts. She glared at him.

- But that will be too bad. I mean, if he takes you away from me- he spoke slowly- We could have so much fun together.

- I'm not interested.- she gulped but raised her voice - Though, I want to know where am I, why am I here, and who the hell are you?

- Quite a temper, huh?- he grabbed her chin and pulled her closer to his face - Well it's not gonna work with me.

He pushed her back on the mattress, and she yelped on the impact. He saw him crawl over her and she widened her eyes.

- W-what are...- she stuttered but couldn't finish the sentence.

- You are in Tokyo...what we want is none of your business. But what I want with you...- he breathed at her neck as he sealed her hands with his own above her head - What I want with you is another matter. I'm Aki by the way. You might want to scream that name.

Teru was frozen in place. She started shaking slowly, and then tried to squirm her wrists out of his grasp.

- Let me go- she growled, successfully covering her fear - Now.

At that moment she swung her knee upwards and hit him hard on the crotch. He yelped, and lost his balance. She pushed him off and stood up. Taking a chance she ran to the door. She heard Aki yell at her, but didn't bother listening. She swung the door open, but when she stepped out she felt strong arms grab her from front. She gasped, and then felt herself being pushed back into the room.

She pulled back from Taro, her fear again coming to get her. She leaned back on the wall behind her and huffed. Aki was raising up, while Taro stood with his arms crossed in front of the door.

- Good job Taro. She though she could get away.- Aki praised the man who was glaring at him.

- What happened Aki?- he growled - Did you try something again? And again she managed to get away. If it wasnt for me she would have escaped!

- Hey Taro, chill- Aki tried to defend himself - I was just...

- Forget it Aki! And forget about trying to do something to her. Boss didn't assign us to rape her, but to just keep her here. There is no need to fuck this up even more. And you - he turned to Teru who flinched at his tone - Don't even try to escape. Or your boyfriend might suffer more than he needs to.

With that, two men left the room. The second she heard door slamming she started shaking. She crawled slowly to the mattress, and curled into a ball on top of it. She quietly sobbed. Gripping at the pillow she cursed them, the virus and everyone else.

- Why can't they just leave him alone? - she whispered to no one, still hoping someone would hear it - Please.

* * *

><p>And finaly, here's the chapter. I'm so sorry for posting it later than supposed. I'll try to post sooner since it's winter break. Tell me what do you think and expect please :)<p>

Thank you everyone 4 revewing! Since some of them are readers that I can't reply directly. Thank you lovlisa, sheaveen and two revewers that are signed as "Guest" ^^ :3

And here are some GOOD news - My -lemon chapter- from this story is getting ready for posting on fanfiction :) So if you are interested it would be easier for you to follow me as an author, just so you get noted when it's up :)


	18. Sacrifice for him, strenght within

Two men were standing in front of an old building. One nervously tapped his foot against pavement while the other was calmly leaned against the wall.

"Why the hell is that guy late? I'm not that patient Taro." the man stopped tapping his foot against the poor floor and yelled angrily.

"Aki relax. Only five minutes have passed." the other guy answered with a calm voice, annoying already irritated Aki.

While the two discussed, one blond man walked up to them with a bag in his hand. Kurosaki looked at them, eyes narrowed. Aki and Taro noticed his anger.

"You're late. You're lucky we're patient." Aki spat mischievously.

"Traffic jam. I brought the damn CD now take me to Teru." Kurosaki growled back.

"Easy Romeo. You will get her back" Taro muttered as he turned and walked towards the entrance. "Follow me. And I suggest that you don't try to do something we wouldn't like"

They walked down the decent hall whose walls were illuminated by the pale light, and they reached the stairs. As they were climbing up the stairs Kurosaki discreetly looked around the building. Light was low and the feeling was even more creepier. The building was empty and the only thing that could be heard were footsteps. He figured that this was an old apartment building. The First and the second floor had six apartments in total yet there were no sounds here. No one lived there. The lights in the hall on the last floor weren't working and there was only one door. Taro walked to them and knocked before opening the door and walking in. Kurosaki put his guard up and followed him into the apartment.

All he now wanted was to make this work. He wanted to get to Teru. To know she is safe. To hold her and keep her in his arms. He blamed himself for all of this, and the anger that he kept inside was threatening to burst out. He wanted to run at them, punch and kick them until he couldn't do it any longer. But he kept his sanity. Until he knew Teru was somewhere safe, and they couldn't harm her, he wouldn't try anything.

As they walked into the apartment he realised it was arranged as an office instead of proper living room. An office desk was across the doorway, with an office chair behind it, a laptop and a couch next to the wall on the left. Behind the desk was a door, and a hall was leading to two doors on the right.

More importantly, sitting on the office chair was a smirking man. And he knew the man well. He was the one who ruined him for good. He clenched his fists trying not to jump at the man. "For Teru" he repeated the mantra to calm himself.

"Hello Tasuku, it has been a while. You know what you're here for, right?"

"Let's just get this over you piece of shit. Bring Teru and I'll give you the virus."

"No need to rush." the politician said as he stood up and walked over to stand in front of Kurosaki. "You will be spending some time here anyway."

Kurosaki narrowed his eyes and grit his teeth. Anger threatened to consume him as the man in front of him smiled. But he remembered the plan. And if he deviates from the plan it won't do him any good. He knew very well what was this man capable of. Just the thought of him harming anyone close to him angered him. He couldn't let them get hurt because of him.

On the other hand, Teru wanted to punch the hell out of them without any remorse. People ended up hurt because of those people. Primarily Kurosaki.  
><em>"Riko is probably mad, and Master is probably feeling guilty." <em>she thought, solemnly. Then she heard some voices coming from outside the room. She went and leaned her ear against the door, trying to hear what was going on. She strained her ears, but unfortunately couldn't make out anything they said. She thought she heard a word disk, but that was it. Then she heard footsteps. They were coming to her room. She backed off from the door to sit back on the mattress.  
>She wondered what is going to happen. When she heard the door being unlocked she had a feeling that a disaster will happen. Her shoulders raised up defensively as the door opened. Aki walked into her room, and her level of fear raised. She absolutely didn't want to be near this guy.<br>"Don't be afraid of me princess" he smirked at her "I came to take you to the boss. Someone is waiting for you."  
>She slowly got up on her feet. Never once did her glaring eyes leave the guy in front of her. She was watching his every move, ready to fight back if he tries something again.<br>To her surprise he didn't do anything even when she passed him at the doorway, except watching her. As they walked down the hall she wondered who was waiting for her. But soon her question was answered when Aki opened the door behind a plain office desk in the living room.

Teru looked up to se what is going on in the room, and her eyes met his. Her eyes widened at sight of Kurosaki standing on the right side of a large window across from her, and she was no longer interested in other stuff going on in the room.  
>She was pushed harshly from behind just before she wanted to call out for him. She heard him yell her name as she almost fell, but she managed to stay on her feet and run to the blonde who was already in a position to catch her if she would fall. She heard people talk but didn't bother listening. <em>"He is here".<em>

He watched her as she desperately ran to him. It felt like a weight is being lifted from his shoulders when she wrapped his arms around his middle. He let out a breath he unconsciously held in from the moment he noticed the door opening. He hugged her tightly and protectively burying his face into her hair. Never before had he felt strong emotions like this. She was alive and warm, hugging him. She didn't seem hurt. She was back into his arms, and he never wanted to let her go. He cursed the day he got involved with these people, and cursed them for harming her. He wanted to fly her away to somewhere peaceful, because she deserved it. She deserved so much better than this. Than him. But he decided he will think about this when they get home. For now, he was content with this._"She is here"._

"It will be okay" he whispered and kissed the top of her head "Just stay put."  
>She nodded into his shirt before lifting her head up and standing beside him. Only then she took a chance to look around the room. It was rather dark, she noticed. And the only thing that was in this room was a large computer and a chair. <em>"Don't tell me he..."<em> she looked at Kurosaki _"...did he actually bring the virus?"_. She didn't need the question answered, she knew it had to be it. Taro was sitting, typing something on the computer. Panels were opening and closing fast on the screen.  
>Next to him was another man. One she never saw before. He pointed something on the screen and then turned to look at the couple standing beside the window. Then she recognized him.<br>"So, are you finished with your emotional moment?" said the man who ruined the life of the man standing next to her. Anger and rage boiled in her but she kept her jaw clenched. She wasn't sure of what could she spit out at him, but she listened to Kurosaki who told her just a minute ago to stay put. Knowing him, he surely had a plan. She glanced at him, and by the look in his eyes she was sure something was going on. Sure, he had a calm look, but it was his acting-eyes. She knew he was worried and probably angry. But beside that she knew he was thinking of something.

"You didn't call the police now, did you?" the man narrowed his eyes at Kurosaki.  
>"Ofcourse I didn't. It wouldn't help me if they knew I was in contact with you, or the virus."<br>"So you don't care if we crack some important files, huh?" he snorted  
>"Call me selfish, but I only want to get out of here with her." Kurosaki said and Teru squeezed his hand lightly. She was uneasy by this whole situation. Her inner self was telling her to stay calm, but she didn't know what to expect. But she knew she wanted this to end soon. She was tired and hungry. She couldn't sleep properly, and didn't eat anything for more than a day.<p>

"Boss, something is wrong here. Take a look. I can't decode this part." Taro said confused. Boss leaned over and furrowed his eyebrows.  
>"What did you do bastard?" He muttered glaring at Kurosaki who raised his hands defensively.<br>"I did nothing. I had no time for that. I rushed straight to the airport after you called me." he said calmly. The man narrowed his eyebrows at him, trying to find out any traces of lies, and turned his head to the computer with a snort after he couldn't.  
>As they discussed something about the codes Teru and Kurosaki took a chance to glance at each other. Teru raised her eyebrow questioningly at him, and in response Kurosaki just winked unnoticeably and squeezed her hand.<p>

Teru hated how she didn't know the plan that Kurosaki made up in his mind. But the only thing she could do was lean slightly against him as he entwined their fingers. She glanced up at him while he was looking at the two people in front of him and saw his tired but calm face. He had faint black shade under his eyes that indicated to her that he hadn't slept for a while. But in the end she was happy he was okay and next to her. Soon it would be over and they would go home.

"I could take a look if you don't mind." Kurosaki suggested and Taro looked over his shoulder at him and then at his boss who sighed, visibly annoyed.  
>"And how do we know you won't try anything?"<br>"Well you both can check what I do. And besides, that's Jack. If you are stuck, you probably won't solve it for some time." he said and the two men looked at each other "I don't have patience for that, and I'm guessing that neither do you."

Teru looked at him in disbelief. Was he really gonna help them commit a crime? The look on his face said so and she wondered what the hell was going on. Was he really going to help them hack into something important just for her sake?

"Okay, come here." the man said with a sigh "But the girl stays there. And you better not try anything if you want her here. I have quite a number of people who would like to buy her." he smirked.  
>Kurosaki's body tensed up, and so did Teru's. Shiver ran up her spine as she thought of what she could be sold for, and fear crept into her mind. She didn't like any thoughts she had. And so did Kurosaki who grit his teeth in anger.<p>

He walked to the computer and sat down instead of Taro. Kurosaki started typing some things and Teru couldn't see anything since the trio in front of her blocked the monitor. She frowned worriedly and bit her bottom lip as she waited patiently for him to return. After a few minutes it seemed like Kurosaki found the problem "Oh you just need to decode this and program should start after you type in the needed data."  
>"But we already located the main computer in the Ministry of External Affairs" Taro said confused<br>"Then you'll have to do it again, and type some more informations. Though I don't know why. It looks like someone modified Jack and made it tougher to start hacking." Kurosaki answered and stood up "You finish it."  
>Taro sat back down and Kurosaki walked back to stand beside Teru. A few moments later Aki walked into the room with his hands in the pocket of his baggy sweatshirt.<br>"Is everything going alright boss?"  
>"Yes Aki, we should be finished any moment"<br>The second after he answered a beeping noise came from the computer. Everyone turned their heads towards the monitor and Taro who frowned. They all knew what that sound meant- something was wrong.  
>"What is going on?"<br>"Boss it seems that the enterance was declined"  
>"Well, try again. And hurry up." he snapped, annoyed by the situation. Taro obeyed and restarted the hack, but, again, access was denied.<br>"You!" the boss yelled at Kurosaki and reached him in three long steps "You did something, didn't you?" he said grabbing him by the lapel.

Teru gasped and stepped aside, looking at the two in front of her. Kurosaki grit his teeth and stepped backwards and violently removed the hands that were holding him.  
>"Ofcourse I didn't!" Kurosaki yelled back "It was probably him who typed in something wrong. Restart that part and insert the data again."<br>They stared at each other, and Teru was getting nervous. But she was relieved when the man walked back to the computer with a snort, telling Taro to do what Kurosaki said.  
>The guy nervously retyped things, and the seconds seemed like hours. And then for the third time the computer let out a beep.<br>"Move aside!" the boss yelled. He was angry and Taro stood up quickly and let his boss sit down. He typed the same things again, with Taro telling me where to type what. Tension in the room was growing rapidly, and Teru bit her lip once again. Then she noticed Aki's stare and looked back at him. But that was just for a moment, because another beeping sound was heard followed by a growl and a cuss.  
>"I'm asking you one last time Kurosaki, what did you do?" he snapped as he walked to the blonde man. But before he could answer, another sound was heard from the computer. Everyone looked at the computer, since it was different from ones before.<br>In the center of the screen there was a new pop out window.  
><em>"Who is that?"<br>_And under those words was a button _reply._

"What the..." the boss said confused. Then he turned to Kurosaki "I knew it. You modified the Jack you bastard"  
>Teru looked at Kurosaki in disbelief, and saw his shocked expression. But soon it turned into an evil smirk. Teru was completely confused and she looked back and forth at the people in the room. The boss stood in front of Kurosaki and Teru, but she just grabbed his hand and stood still. She was afraid of the outcome.<br>"Well it seems I got busted. Actually I did modify it, but it's too late now" Kurosaki sneered "The police will track you easily."

As he said that he was harshly pushed against the wall next to the window and he held him by the collar. "You will pay for this" and suddenly the man pulled the gun out of his inside pocket and pressed it against Kurosaki's stomach. Teru, Aki and Taro froze, they didn't expect this. Kurosaki's eyes widened as he felt the cold metal against his abdomen. He didn't have this in mind either. "I will ruin you" the boss said as he shifted the gun to point it to Kurosaki's chest and then stepped back, still aiming at him.  
>"Boss you don't want to do that." Taro said and Aki agreed.<br>"Stay out of it!" He yelled back and made everyone freeze. "He ruined me, and I will get my revenge" he added as he prepared the gun for the shot. Suddenly Kurosaki didn't feel a pressure against him anymore. Instead he heard a gasp and he saw Teru standing on his right with her arms protectively spread out, and his enemy on the floor. He opened his mouth to say her name, and raised his hand to pull her back behind him.

But the bullet was faster.

A gunshot echoed through the room, followed by a bone-freezing shriek. Kurosaki's eyes widened as he watched Teru stumble backwards to lean against the window, holding the spot below her left shoulder. He couldn't believe what was happening in front of him. At first he was numb but then a thousand emotions came like a flood. Teru was trying not to scream in pain by gritting her teeth.  
>"Teru!" he yelled desperately and tried to run to her, but another loud gunshot directed to the floor stopped him.<br>"Boss what are..." Aki tried to talk to him. He and Taro stood by the door shocked, watching Teru who frowned, had her mouth open in a soundless scream and she was hunched in pain. Blood was damping her shirt, trickling down her fist from between her fingers. Her wound burned and she was losing it. The room was spinning and her vision was blurred.  
>"Nobody move!" The man on the floor yelled. He rose up pointing his gun at Kurosaki, daring him to move. "You made me suffer. After I went to jail, my family abandoned me and I was alone for years. It's your fault I lost the ones I love, and you will suffer" he hissed trough his teeth. "Just like I did."<p>

After the second gunshot Teru managed to open her teary eyes and realised her attacker was holding his gun pointed at Kurosaki. She wanted to run again at him, but she couldn't. Her body was giving in by seconds. _"I have to fight this"_ she thought as her vision darkened, and she backed off from the window _"I can't leave him alone. I have to try. Even if something happens, in the end it will be worthwhile if he is okay."  
><em>Suddenly, she heard the gun hammer being cocked back, and saw the gun pointing at her. Her vision was already narrow, so she closed her eyes waiting for the shot as her body gave up. But along with the loud sound of the bullet being fired she heard someone call out her name in the distance. She knew that voice. _"_I'm sorry_"_ she managed to felt a crushing weight slamming against her weak body and barely heard glass shattering all around her. Last thing she managed to register was the wind caressing her numb body.

Pain that she felt was fading, she was floating away to the darkness.

* * *

><p>Took me so long to write this. It was so complicated. Everything had to be connected to each other since I wanted it to keep realistic. I hope you liked it, and again <strong>sorry<strong> **for taking so long**. I swear, I'll never write anything more than fluffy one-shot or lemons again...

**IMPORTANT**- Next chapter will probably be the** last one** too. So everyone who reviewed and followed, and stayed with me- I appreciate it.  
>- And for the ones who didn't see, the <strong>M chapter, lemon,<strong> from the beginning was **uploaded** to my account, so go read it you pervy/romantic people!  
>Sorry for grammatical errors. And as you can see I replaced - with ", and I fixed the rest of chapters...so I was not lazy :)<p>

**Review** and tell me what you think ^_^


	19. It's a promise

Nobody likes storms. They can be scary, and they can make you shudder with every sound of thunder. They can bring so much damage too, depending on how big they are. When those storm clouds are gathering in the sky, we run away and try to find a shelter.  
>But once the downpour has passed you won't even remember how you survived. Actually you won't even be sure if it really has ended, since it could only be that the rain has stopped for now. No, you won't sure untill the sun comes out. But in the end one thing will surely happen.<p>

Once you survive the storm-you'll never be the same as before. And that's the reason storms exist.

And Teru wasn't sure that the storm has passed. She was afraid to open her eyes. Afraid of what could be waiting for her. So she didn't open her eyes at first- she wasn't ready. But no matter how scared she was, the other part of her wanted to open her eyes. She wanted to look at the mess she made and fix it, but more importantly she wanted to fix one person. To be precise she needed to see Kurosaki. She wanted to do so much, but her body wouldn't let her.

So when she slowly opened her eyes after a long war with herself, she thought she was still in her dreamworld. The faint beeping noise became louder and clearer and she realised she was awake. Her mind slowly started to register the orange and yellow lights giving colour to the white walls and ceiling. Strange shadows danced over the wall and she slowly turned her head to her left. With her eyelids still half closed she saw light and the sky coloured in burgundy, dark orange and familiar goldenrod colour. His goldenrod hair. She recognized a tree by its silhouette, its thin branches dancing on the gentle wind. The sun was setting, already low in the sky. A see-trough curtain was swaying in the wind next to the heart monitor.  
>She realised she was in the hospital room with an oxygen tube in her nose, taped on her face. She first tried moving her fingers slowly, than her arms and the pain striked her left shoulder making her groan hoarsely. She turned her head and saw the IV cannula taped to her right hand.<p>

_" Why am I...Oh right, the bullet." _she thought and she started to faintly remember the things that happened that day. "_Wait. How long was I sleeping?"  
><em>Her thoughts were everywhere yet nowhere. She was thinking aimlessly and dully. She rubbed her tired eyes with her healthy hand and then tried to prop herself up a bit when she heard footsteps and voices coming from outside the door.

_"Riko?" _she recognized the woman she loved like a sister. The door opened and she saw a nurse coming in, followed by a familiar woman with a frown. She looked at her, and when their eyes met Riko's eyes widened and she rushed forward.  
>"Teru!" she hugged her tightly "My Goodness you...you're awake. When did you...Are you okay?" the woman cupped Teru's cheeks and scanned her weak body and face. She was worried and scared for the girl and Teru could easily read that from her watery eyes. She wanted to tell her to stop rambling and calm down but when she tried to, her words came up as a whisper. Riko helped the girl sit straight and the nurse gave her some water while explaining what happened to her. The wound on her shoulder was a minor one, although she lost a considerable amount of blood. She she also was exhausted from lack of sleep and food, dehydrated, had a concussion and a mild fever when they admitted her to the hospital. <em>"Probably because I was wet from the rain when they caught me. And that room was cold." <em>she thought, not that she cared about herself that much.

...

Fifteen minutes later, that seemed like eternity to her, Teru was standing at the foot of Kurosaki's bed in his hospital room holding her IV bag pole. Her face was blank and emotionless as she stared at Kurosaki's sleeping face. Riko was leaning on the wall behind her, next to the door, watching the silent girl. Teru was allowed to visit him but only if she promised not to push herself, but somehow Riko felt that Teru would visit him even if they didn't let her get out of her bed in her poor state. They told her about his condition, and how he was stable now, which of course made Teru nervous and more eager to see him._  
>"He barely made it, but he is okay now" <em>the nurse's words rang in her head as she walked down the white corridor. Her mind rebelled as she tried to recall what happened after she pushed that guy away from Kurosaki. Will Kurosaki be okay? Is he really stable? How long untill he wakes up? These were some questions she couldn't bring herself to ask. She was afraid of the truth.

"Tasuku" She whispered as she slowly stepped forward. Tears began forming in her worried eyes, and her once calm face began to express all of her emotions she learnt how to hide very well. She bit her lip as she gently put her free hand over his left. She looked at his pale hand, and then up to his scratched face. She realised both his and her hands were scraped, even though she had smaller and shallower scratches. He had a gauze on the right side of his head, oxygen nose-tube helped him breathe, the IV was in hi his right hand, his chest was bandaged up and his right arm was in a sling.

She stared sobbing quietly. "Wake up Tasuku. You have to." she whispered as she took the seat on his right side, still holding onto his injured hand. _"I'm sorry" _she thought to herself._  
>"This is a serious deja-vu. And again I can only blame myself again. I could have tried to take the gun away. He probably ended up like this just because he tried to save me. Hell, I don't even remember what happened." <em>she furrowed her brows, crying and still holding his hand. She raised her other arm and trailed a gash he had on his right cheek, from his temple down to the underside of his cheekbones. "I'm so sorry" she whispered just for him to hear, even though she knew he couldn't.

"Teru you know it's not your fault, please understand that" Riko said as she hugged the crying girl "If you have to blame anyone, then I'm to blame. I didn't let you come with us to New York, and left you unprotected here. I was a fool." the woman frowned, trying not to let tears escape her own eyes. It hurt her to see these two, both of them like the part of her family, hurt. And she knew she could have prevented this.

"In that case Riko, we both messed up. I just hope he wakes up soon" Teru wiped her tears and her eyebrows twitched as if she remembered something.  
>"Where are Aki and Taro? And their boss? What happened?" she said with a shaky voice. Riko took a breath before she started explaining everything. She told her that the two assistants were put in jail and were awaiting trail. After a few minutes more passed Teru's eyes widened in shock of what she heard.<p>

"Wait. W-What do you mean we fell from the window?" Teru whimpered. Even though she couldn't remember where that building was, nor which floor was that apartment on, she remembered briefly the sight from the window in that computer room. And she didn't even want to guess how far was that window from the ground. She quickly looked at Kurosaki and bit her lip while Riko kept talking.  
>"Well exactly that. Master and I just drove in front of the building when we heard a gunshot". The moment Riko finished her thought, Teru's eyes widened as fragments of her memory flashed in front of her eyes. She remembered the gun pointing at Kurosaki, then at her, his voice calling her and then a loud noise. But after that nothing. Still she had a hint of what happened but didn't want to believe in it. She heard a gunshot, but she had only a bandage on her wasn't the one with bandaged chest. <em>"Tasuku" <em>she thought as her shoulders stiffened and her eyes fought against the tears. She thought about the worst before Riko continued.

"After that there was a crash, and we ran out to find you two in the alley on the right side of the building. He held you with one arm and you were weirdly atop of him. There was glass shattered all over the place. He was shot in the back, suffered a mild contusion, a wound from the fall on his head and a fracture of his shoulder." Riko paused for a second trying to block the picture from her mind. "They thought he hurt his neck or spine too, but that wasn't the case. It seems you two flew together trough the window on the third floor, landed on a parked car and then in some bushes. God, we were so scared. The chances for you both to survive were small, it's a miracle you're alive. I am so grateful you are."  
>The woman glanced at the girl who had a blank expression. She couldn't believe what happened to them. "He saved me again" she whispered, more to herself but Riko heard her and rubbed her shoulder. "He should wake up soon you know." Riko smiled at her as she got up to leave.<p>

"Wait Riko" Teru stopped her with an unusually strong voice "What happened to that politician?"  
>Riko turned to her, and looked down at the floor "He's dead" she whispered "Master called the police when we heard the gunshot. They couldn't escape that quickly. Thanks to Tasuku the police were already on their way. They came in two minutes and caught them, but that guy took the gun and killed himself. Also I explained to the police what was going on, and there were evidences that they kidnapped you, so you two are safe."<p>

When Teru didn't say anything Riko slowly walked out and closed the door, leaving the two alone.

Teru continued to watch Kurosaki's damaged face. She folded her arms beside his head and leaned her chin on them.  
>"Wake up soon." she whispered to him as she moved a strand of his messy hair behind his ear. "I'll kill you for doing that, and being reckless as you are. But I miss you Tasuku...a lot. So please wake up". Her eyes teared up again after a few seconds, but she didn't allow herself to. He was okay and he was going to wake up soon.<br>She laid there beside him, gently caressing his cheek with the back of her right forefinger. She watched his manly profile and his tousled hair that was illuminated by dark yellow light. Sun was minutes away from setting it seemed, but the low light in the room was on. She was there for half an hour already, listening to the steady beat of his heart.  
>Then she decided to talk to him, it was easier. She felt less alone.<p>

"You know, I'm mad that you did that. Really, how could you? Taking the bullet for me, and flying trough the window like that. I'm pissed at you." Her tone didn't change, it stayed the same. A bit louder than a whisper.  
>"What if that car wasn't parked there, or if the bushes weren't in that place? What if that bullet hit your neck...or spine...or if you hit your head harder? If that happened, I probably wouldn't hear you calling me names again... I wouldn't get to say <em>'Go bald'...<em>"

She stopped to think about it. Really, if he wasn't here...where would she be? She knew the answer- _Nowhere._

She couldn't imagine life without him. She would be..._Alone._ Her life would be empty. All these years he was her everything. As Daisy and Kurosaki. Sure she had friends, but they would part soon. Their lives would go separate ways.

Kurosaki and her weren't really looking for each other. Cruel and two-faced faith brought them together. And now that they found each other she knew...she couldn't let him go. She leaned forward as far as she could, lightly leaning her forehead on his temple. She watched his closed eyes from close up as tear stung her eyes again. She stopped counting how many times that happened for now, but now she couldn't stop them.  
>"I almost lost you" she sobbed painfully and shut her eyes "And because you wanted to save me again. I'm sorry. Don't ever do that...don't leave me alone" she whispered as she let more silent tears find their way trough her closed eyelids and run down her cheeks.<p>

"I'll never leave you alone"

Her head shot streight up, her watery eyes wide in shock and her stomach did a backflip. Tired, warm eyes she loved so much were looking back at hers.

"Tasuku" she managed to whisper before smiling lightly and wiping her tears.  
>"Hey princess" he smiled back before trying to prop himself up and wincing in pain. Teru quickly stood up and helped him steady himself. When she placed the pillow comfortably behind his head, carefull not to touch the wound too much, she sat on the edge of the bed, close to him, and let her hand brush his cheek.<br>"How are you feeling?"  
>"I'm fine, but my head hurts" he said before noticing her hospital gown and bandaged upper arm "And you?"<br>"Me? Are you for real? I'm fine, you are the one who recklessly took the bullet, fell trough the window, and then hurt himself trying to break the fall for me." she looked at him with her moist, worried eyes and a frown on her face.

She knew he saw trough her. He knew she was worried for him and scared, and he knew she needed some kind of confirmation that he is really fine. That he will stay fine. That he won't leave.  
>So when he motioned her to come closer, she didn't think twice and she leaned into the embrace. He laid there with her laying on his left shoulder, her hand on his chest. He stroked her hair as she buried her face into the curve of his neck, calming her senses down.<br>"I won't leave you, don't worry" he said, and in response she clutched the fabric of his hospital gown.  
>He sighed. It wasn't from annoyance or weariness. It was just a long breath. One that he held from the moment he found out Teru was in danger. And he could finally feel relieved. The sun went down and he closed her eyes thinking about nothing, just inhaling her warming scent and savouring the moment.<br>Teru just laid there, on his chest thinking about how she could have lost him. Thinking about how close she was to never feeling his arms around her made her press the bridge of her nose a bit harder in his neck.

"They said you barely made it" she whispered with a lump in her throat and her voice wavering. Kurosaki's ayes widened and he looked down at her, but couldn't see her face. He kissed her forehead and laid his chin on her head.  
>"Shhh, it's okay" he shushed her "I made it, didn't I. I couldn't leave you alone, right?" He felt her shake her head before she raised up looking him in the eyes."No. Absolutely not. I would bring you back here just to kill you." she said glaring at him and he rolled his eyes. A bad move, he realised. His head throbbed and he had to shut his eyes tightly for a second before he looked up and smiled at her.<p>

She willed her tears not to come, even though they were visible, as she looked at him. She laid her head and hands back on his chest, careful not to disrupt the wire connecting him to the monitor or the IV, or to press against his wounds much. He put his hand over her shoulders, reaching for her hand, clutching and holding it tightly against his chest while the other one found its way around her waist. He held her as tight as wires and pain let him before he kissed the top of her head, than her temple and finally her lips. They both missed that feeling.

When they parted his head throbbed again and he finally realised he was really hurt. Teru looked at him worriedly as he closed his eyes again for a moment, trying to chase away the pain, before he returned her gaze.  
>"How bad am I?"<br>"A concussion, fractured right shoulder, bullet wound in your back, rib contusion, bruises and a lot of scarps. Oh, and blood loss"  
>"Oh...and what happened to those three?"<br>"Well, Aki and Taro are awaiting trail." she gulped before continuing "And their boss killed himself when he heard the police"  
>"He what?" he said in shock and Teru just nodded "And what about us? Did the police..."<br>"No you are not suspected, don't worry. Neither am I." she sighed "They found evidences that I was kidnapped."  
>"Evidences?"<br>"Well...Umm...I'm not sure. Probably some hair strands on the pillow. Maybe the piece of my torn jacket, schoolbag and...they probably saw my bruises" she looked away, whispering the last part  
><em>"Her what?!" <em>he thought for a second as the words sank in "Bruises?! Teru did they hurt you?!"  
>Looking back at him she saw terror and anger in his frowned eyes as he scanned her body. She cupped his cheeks with her hands, trying to sooth him and keep him steady. He calmed down, but the anger never left his eyes.<br>"Relax Tasuku. They didn't hurt me badly." that is when he saw the bruise above her elbow and reached to touch it gently as she continued  
>"Aki made some bruises on my wrists because I struggled, and also I have one on my leg. But it doesn't hurt. True, they tried but I fought them so they didn't hurt me. You saved me didn't you."<p>

"I'm so glad I saved you at least that much" he sighed. _"Those bastards." _he was angry as hell.

She looked at him and her eyes softened "But please don't do things like that anymore. It's just...You broke my heart...When I saw you like this, here, it broke my heart. I was so scared! I'm so sorry. If I was stronger you wouldn't be here."

"Nothing is your fault Teru!" he couldn't believe she thought it was her fault "I couldn't let you take the bullet, I just...I had to protect you. It's my own decision. If I haven't stepped in front of you, then you...you wouldn't be alive. And I could never forgive myself for that. If it's anyone's fault, then it's mine for not taking you with me. I should've know something like this would happen. In the end, I was the one who hurt you the most. I'm sorry." he said, his voice tormented.

"Only thing you should be apologizing about is that you almost killed yourself for my sake. I was reckless, with my guard down, and you saved my life"  
>"But I also got you involved into all of this. You're here because of me. You have people wanting to hurt you. And you could have had a perfect life if it wasn't for me"<br>"Who said I want a perfect life?" she said and he looked at her confused "Perfect life, and a happy life are not the same thing. I want a happy life...And I can't have it without you. From the first text as a Daisy, and up till now you were the one who made my day complete. So you mustn't leave me."

"That won't happen." he said with a smile and caressed her cheek "I'm to selfish to ever let you go now that I got you. So if I'm gonna stick around, I have to protect you. My strength is your strength, remember?"

"I remember" she smiled "So it's decided. If you leave me again, I will cut your hair off. I'm noo good without you"

"Yes I see that." he snorted "And I can't be without you. I won't leave, I want to keep living with you." she blushed at that  
>" But I guess the deal is fair. And if you leave me?"<p>

"Then I'll be your servant for the rest of my life. You know...cooking, massaging, cleaning...stuff I already do." she grinned at him.

As he laughed at the agreement they made, the door slowly opened, and Riko and that same nurse walked in.  
>"Hi Riko"<br>"Tasuku." she smiled before glaring at him "You crazy idiot!"  
>The three of them talked about what happened while the nurse checked all his tubes, wires and the readout on the heart monitor. Soon the nurse left and came back with a doctor. First he checked Kurosaki's wounds, arm, ribs and back while Teru's eyes saddened at the sight of his injured body, and then decided to check Teru's wound.<br>"We'll keep you both here untill Monday. Mr. Kurosaki will have to rest for a week, and wear the sling for two weeks." the doctor said as he put down the X-ray scan he was looking at "This kind of fracture doesn't require a cast, but be careful. You will get antibiotics, and when you come for the checkup we'll se how everything is healing. Your wounds are healing great. you should go rest, the nurse will come to draw your blood and run some tests"

"Can't I stay here?" She asked. The nurse and doctor agreed, got her a bed and placed to Kurosaki's right side . Riko had to go, but promised to come tomorrow with Master and Andou, which Kurosaki and Teru happily agreed to. Teru looked away as the nurse drew her's and Kurosaki's blood, and then laid down on the bed relaxing. Suddenly she was dizzy and her head throbbed.

"Time for sedatives right?" the nurse smiled at her as she gave Kurosaki his. The girl laughed and gave her a nod, and the nurse walked to her giving her her own dose "After a concussion, dehydration, fever and blood loss you should rest right Teru? Both of you should. See you in the morning."  
>As soon as she closed the door Teru felt the sedatives kicking in slowly<br>"Are you really fine as you told me?" Came the worried voice from her right  
>"I'll be fine. Relax." She returned his gaze. "I won't hide it from you I promise."<br>"I'm worried as hell." he said, reaching for her hand and putting his over hers. He saw her eyes closing slowly. "_She must be tired._" he thought "_I could've lost her. But I'll never let her go_"  
>Soon he felt his lids getting heavier, his medication was kicking in.<br>"Tasuku" she tried her best to pronounce his name  
>"Yeah?"<br>"I love you." she mumbled "Don't leave"  
>"Never" he whispered back, clutching her hand, even though he wasn't sure she heard him "I Love you too."<p>

And with that the night came over them.

...

It was early morning when the door of the hospital room opened slowly. The nurse and a doctor came in slowly, not to disturb the two patients that was sleeping. The doctor walked quietly to the heart monitor and checked the readout while the nurse changed both Kurosaki's and Teru's infusion bags. That's when she noticed that they were holding hands while facing each other in their sleep.  
>The doctor finished reading and walked to the nurse. When he noticed her gentle smile she motioned to the pair before them. They both smiled as they walked out of the room.<br>"He'll propose in a year." she said in a whisper, closing the door behind them  
>"Make it ten months" he smiled<br>"Deal." she giggled as they walked down the white corridor.

* * *

><p>So...that would be it...I can't believe it's finally done...it took me a year and a month. Well I hoped you enjoyed, stay tuned for a short <strong>epilogue<strong> I will upload untill next weekend.  
><strong>Review<strong> please, and thank you for sticking around long enough to read this, sorry for being slow :3 But I did make it the longest chapter in the story, and I hope I met your expectations  
>Forgive me my grammar mistakes! If you remember, note me about them :)<p>

Note: next one I'll be writing will be is Kaichou wa maid-sama. It's the manga I absolutely love, and Misa-chan is the one character I can compare myself to (and that some friends compared me to), so if you have any ideas, or any story line you would like to read with them in the picture, note me :D


	20. Epilogue: Time after time

He couldn't sleep. The night was rather warm, and the March breeze kept him awake as he was standing on the balcony, wearing only shorts, smoking his cigar. In the distance he could hear cars on the road, and see some faint lights behind the taller buildings coming from the centre of the city. Even at this hour there was always someone out on the streets, heading somewhere. Probably home. He noticed a cat jumping quietly from the tree on his left, before the animal hopped into the night.  
>He looked at the can of beer in his hand, shaking it as he checked if there was anything left. The can was half-empty when he took it from the fridge, so he hasn't drunk much. Taking the last gulp that was there, he looked up at the dark sky. The stars were surprisingly bright, but they didn't amuse him much. They just made him think. He was thinking about life, about time that was passing quickly. Where was he heading?<br>"_Where are we heading?_"he corrected himself. He wasn't alone on this amusing path of life. Teru was with him...and, officially, for almost five years. Five years, and still couldn't get enough of her. But that was what he expected. Remembering that she was still in the bed, sleeping, he took a quick drag on a cigarette. He wanted to go back to her.  
>Soon he heard faint footsteps coming from the inside of the apartment. He put out his cigar and turned to walk in, when his eyes met sleepy ones leaning at the door frame.<br>"Is everything alright?" she asked worried, taking a sip of water from the glass she was holding with both of her hands. She was wearing only his shirt, and had a dreamy look on her face. Also, he couldn't help but notice the ring on her left hand as she raised it to take a drink. Thin, delicate and tension style wave band that curves to securely hold a gently polished round diamond. Nothing too much, but still elegant. Simple beauty, just like her.  
>In five years she has grown up, and matured so much. Already twenty-two, she graduated from college a month ago and was engaged to him.<br>He smiled at her and shook his head.

"I just couldn't sleep" he said as he locked his hands around her waist "And you?"

"Me? I'm okay. I was just thirsty and worried when I didn't find you next to me." she smiled. He intertwined his right with her left fingers, and then raised their hands up, showing her the ring she was wearing.  
>"I'm always next to you." he whispered, kissing her. She leaned into the kiss, inhaling the mixed scent of his shampoo and faint cigar. The kiss was soft and sensual. No matter how many kisses she got from him, she still wanted more. After all these years she still had those butterflies in her stomach she had when she fell in love with him.<p>

"And I'm engaged to you for about four and a half years" she smiled into the kiss, happy by that fact.  
>"Well, now that you mention that" he looked at her "You finished college, maybe we should plan that wedding?"<br>"Really?" she beamed.  
>"What do you mean really? Were you thinking you would be my fiancé for the rest of our lives?" he laughed at her<br>"Well it worked fine all these years." she shrugged, laughing before she kissed him "I remember when you proposed. 1st of January, and I woke up with you kissing me and a ring on my finger. It wasn't even six months into our relationship. You really surprised me."  
>"Six months or six years, it wouldn't make a difference. The ending is still the same."<p>

He stole a sip from her glass smiling at her. Looking back at him she could only smile back and roll her eyes. But he was right, they would end up the same way. In five years they became so much more than just friends or lovers. They became a part of each other that could not be replaced. No one knew them like they knew each other. No one understood them like they understood each other. Even when there was silence, they read each other like a book.

Even now, Tasuku knew something was going trough the girl's head.

She wasn't being herself lately. And Teru was one good actress. Well for the rest of the world, Tasuku saw trough her. He noticed how she was being pensive last couple of days, and how she often had that blank look on her face she had while thinking about something. He came to the conclusion it was nothing major, and decided he would not push her...yet. She might only be thinking about what to do now, since she is done with college. He wanted her to tell him what was bothering her.

"So, you really won't leave me?" she asked suddenly, finding her fingers rather interesting now.  
>"Why even ask that? I thought I told you billion times already" he said a bit shocked "No matter what, I could never leave. What's going trough that head of yours?"<br>"Nothing, I'm just making sure." she smiled again, but couldn't fool him  
>"C'mon Teru, don't lie to me." he kissed her "What are you constantly worrying about? I can see how you often lose yourself in your thoughts."<p>

The firm gaze he held on hers made her unable to turn away. She just could gaze back at him. She knew she could trust him and tell him everything.

"Well... you see..." she trailed off when his hands around her waist tightened, assuring her he was there  
>"Okay, Tasuku don't freak out...but..." she licked her lips, and drank everything that was left in her glass. He watched her sternly, waiting for an answer.<br>She looked at him carefully now, and realised how uneasy he was feeling. "_Why is this so hard?_"She thought to herself. Inhaling deeply she managed to whisper her thoughts.  
>"I might...I might be pregnant."<br>She turned her head away from him, looking outside at the buildings that could be seen from the balcony. Actually she didn't really look. Her eyes were fixed to one spot, but her mind was filled with thoughts. She waited for some response. She was prepared for anything. Anger and yelling, happines and joy, shock and disbelief. She has been thinking about the possibilities ever since the day she realised she could be pregnant. She even had thoughts about them separating if he didn't want kids. That thought scared her and she was very worried that day, but that didn't last long.  
>He wasn't the type of guy who didn't want kids. In fact, she remembered how he smiled at kids that were playing in the nearby park. And she knew he would never leave her alone, he has proved it time after time.<br>A few moments passed in silence and she was getting nervous. She looked back at him slowly. His eyes were slightly narrowed in confusion, his lips slightly parted, but his hands were still firm around her waist.  
>"Tasuku?" she whispered with a worried voice.<br>"Are you...How did you...What do you mean by might?" he couldn't find his words.  
>"Well, I'm late. I was supposed to get my period two weeks ago" she started slowly "First I thought it was because of the stress from graduation and that It's just postponed, but after four or five days I started feeling sick. After that I started to get very sleepy during the day no matter how long I was sleeping at night, and I vomited three times by now. Yesterday morning too. Even now I got up partly because of nausea. It's probably from the dinner we had."<br>Giving him a blushing smile, she shrugged her shoulders. He looked at her eyes, than down at her stomach.  
>"But I didn't take the test. I was scared." she confessed "I bought one today, but I wanted to wait untill the morning. But I feel different, so I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant"<br>Suddenly she found herself in Tasuku's bear hug. First she was shocked, but then she put her glass by the window and hugged him back. She blushed when he kissed her cheek and temple and buried her face into his chest.  
>"So you are okay with it?" she asked with a smile<br>"Sure as hell didn't expect it, but I'm happy. Shocked but happy." he said with a quiet voice "You have no idea how much you make me happy."  
>After these words her eyes filled with tears of joy. He felt her shaking a bit, and felt her warm tears and loosened his grip. He backed up a bit, and laughed when he saw her.<br>"Another symptom I guess?" he said wiping her tears. She laughed and wiped her tears looking at him.  
>"The things are pretty clear, but I should take the test anyways. Just to make sure."<p>

It was four thirty when she had entered the bathroom with the test in her hands. Tasuku patiently waited in the living room, his elbows on his parted knees, and his foot tapping nervously. His fists clenched as he waited for Teru to come out. _"What's taking her so long"_ he thought. Then he realised she was there for less than a minute. Every second was like eternity.  
>Soon she came out, and smiled at him. "Now we have to wait" she said as she sat in his lap with his arms around her stomach. They intertwined their fingers and waited.<br>At four forty she got out from his embrace and went to the bathroom. Tasuku stood up and waited for her, slowly walking around the living room. Teru took the test with both hands from the sink and closed her eyes. Breathing out she opened them and looked down at the result.  
>When she walked into the living room, she found Tasuku nervously walking around. He turned to face her, and tried to find the answer in her eyes. She looked at him and waved with the stick in her hands before putting it down on the table. He walked to her but before he could take a look he was interrupted with her voice<br>"Positive" she grinned at him with her hands behind her back.  
>He looked at her, smiled widely and a moment later she was up in the air in his strong hug. He twirled her around a few times, kissing her. They both laughed as he stopped, still holding her with his arms around her hips. She wrapped his legs around him, balancing them, and hugged him around the neck.<br>Placing her forehead on his she sighed looking at his eyes. He smiled and kissed her one more time, but briefly.  
>"So I guess that's it. We'll be parents." she smiled<br>"We'll be mom and dad in, what, eight months?"  
>"Yep. And we should hold that wedding soon. I don't want to be fat on that day."<br>"You won't be fat, you'll be pregnant and still beautiful, and you could blame me as much as you want. But if you want we could hold it in a month or two." he started walking to their bedroom with her in his arms, turning off the light along the way  
>"Deal."<p>

* * *

><p>The End<p>

* * *

><p>I can't believe it's done :O A year and a month or so...I'm happy, proud and sad at the same time :')<br>Review, and give me your opinions on this ^^ and the whole story, have you enjoyed it? :3  
>I want to thank some pretty awesome reviewers lovemondotrasho, AliceXxX, lara etc...everyone who reviewed thank you. And also a big thanks to my two friends Tamara and Alexandar...they helped me a lot with the story, and Tammy had the honour to give the name to the epilogue and by the total accident she said "Something about time" and I was like "TIME AFTER TIME" :))) She really had no idea about how the song was related to the manga...<p>

-I'm opened for any one shoot requests, or if you want to tell me about what would you like to read in my next ff, Kaichou wa maid-sama :3 maybe even a small sequel about the pregnancy and stuff like that.

Regards, your Wolf ^^


End file.
